Amarte es Dificil
by Mili477
Summary: Rukia y Renji no se llevan bien desde el día que se conocieron, pero los sentimientos de los dos y la ayuda de sus amigos los ayudarán a unirse.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo uno.

Rukia todavía recordaba el día en que conoció a es IDIOTA!

Le caía tan mal que con sólo recordar el momento en el que lo vio por primera vez le causa náusea. Y para colmo de colmos estarían juntos para siempre gracias a sus amigos y escuela. La pequeña pelinegra seguía preguntándose que fue lo que hizo mal para merecer eso.

*FlashBack*

Rukia estaba por entrar a 7mo año, y en el colegio que la meterían era obligatorio hacer un curso de verano para entrar. A ella no le agradaba mucho la idea, pero por lo menos podría estar con varios de sus amigos de la infancia. Entre ellos Ichigo Kurosaki, su mejor amigo desde que tiene memoria. El padre de Ichigo conocía muy bien a su hermano mayor Byakuya. Eso fue lo que hizo que se hicieran amigos.

También estaba Orihime Inoue, una de sus mejores amigas. La quería mucho. No llevaban mucho tiempo de conocerse, quizás unos 3 años, pero eso no importaba. Desde el día que se conocieron se volvieron buenísimas amigas.

Y Tatsuki Arisawa, su segunda mejor amiga. La conoció gracias a Orihime, ella se la presento y se volvieron muy cercanas. Ella era su compañera de pleitos y bromas.

Era el primer día de curso. Rukia estaba entusiasmada por ver a sus amigos.

Cuando llego a la clase que le asignaron vio a Ichigo de espaldas y trato de hacerle una broma, la cual no funciono del todo bien.

Rukia se puso a correr para poder darle una patada ninja a Ichigo justo en la espalda, pero este la esquivo agachandose. Lo que causo que Rukia aterrizara en el suelo.

-Maldito seas- dijo la pelinegra levantándose

-Oh! Enana! Que bien que estas aquí!- Dijo Ichigo, no sabía que era ella la que lo quería atacar, pero luego se dio cuenta. - Ahora se puede saber por que mierda me querías patear?!

-Así te demuestro mi cariño- dijo Rukia

-Cariño mis huevos! -Dijo el peli naranja cabreado

- Tienes huevos? Yo pensé que eras mujer!- Dijo Rukia para cabrear más a su amigo

-Serás hija de p..., sabes mejor me callo. Extrañe todas tus bromas enana. -Dijo Ichigo, ya más calmado.

Comenzaron a discutir como era de costumbre, hasta que una voz distrajo a Rukia.

-Kuchiki-san!- Grito una pelinaranja entrando al salón de clases.

-Inoue! cómo has estado? Te he extrañado un montón! Estas muy diferente y eso que sólo han pasado 2 meses! -dijo la pelinegra muy feliz dejando de lado a Ichigo

-Muy bien! Y tu como la has pasado? No seas tan exagerada Kuchiki-san, solo me creció un poquito el pelo pero no es para tanto. - Dijo la pelinaranja. No se había dado cuenta de que había un chico cerca. Este era Ichigo.

-Yo he estado muy bien, gracias por preguntar. -Dijo un poco mas relajada Rukia- Bueno es cierto ya no exagero más pues- dijo en tono de burla- y Tatsuki donde esta?- pregunto la pequeña chica

-Ya debe de venir por ahí. - Dijo Orihime

-Wow! rukia que Amable te pones cuando no hablas conmigo!- Dijo Ichigo

- Ya comienzas a joder- Dijo Rukia con una venita palpitante en la frente.

-Fíjate que si- Dijo el pelinaranja- y? No piensas presentarme a tu amiga?

-ah! Cierto! Ichigo, ella es Orihime Inoue. Orihime, el es Ichigo Kurosaki- dijo Rukia

-Es un gusto- dijeron los dos al unísono, a diferencia que la pelinaranja estaba un poco sonrojada.

-Espero que lleguemos a ser buenos amigos- dijo el pelinaranja con una leve sonrisa.

Rukia se el acerco al oído y le dijo -Cuidadito con lo que quieras hacer con ella- estas palabras causaron que Ichigo se enojara mucho

-¿qué? Me ves cara de pervertido?- dijo Ichigo con una venita palpitante.

-emm creo que yo estoy sobrando aquí- dijo Inoue- mejor busco un asiento- Dijo mientras se apartaba de Rukia e Ichigo

-Ves los que haces enana? Ahora tu amiga ¿como se llamaba? Ino... Inou... Inoue! Si Inoue, piensa que soy un pervertido-dijo Ichigo apenado.

-Pero si lo eres.- dijo Rukia como si nada

-Pequeña enana de Mierd...- no puedo terminar porque entro su profesor de curso.

-Buenos días alumnos, me harían el favor de tomar asiento?

Todos buscaron una silla y se sentaron, habían varios puestos libres, quizas faltaban personas.

-Mi nombre es Omoro Kuma- dijo el profesor -Pasare la lista que me dieron para verificar que estén todos.

- Arisawa Tatsuki- dijo el prof. Kuma

-Aquí!- dijo una chica de cabellos negros casi violetas.- disculpe la tardanza!

-No te preocupes- dijo el profesor- Bueno sigamos. Ishida Uryuu.

-Aquí! Dijo un chico con lentes y cabello como el de Tatsuki pero un poco más claro.

Y así siguieron hasta que llegaron al último que faltaba.

-Abarai Renji

-Presenté- dijo un chico con el cabello rojo. Todos se voltearon a verlo. Cuando Rukia lo miro no le dio mucha importancia, al igual que Orihime y Tatsuki. Las tres se voltearon. Mientras los demás lo veían, bueno en realidad las demás, porque sólo lo veía puras niñas y alguno que otro rarito del salón.

Luego de dos horas de presentación, llego el receso.

Rukia se sentó junto a Ichigo, Orihime, Tatsuki, Ishida y Chad.

Los dos últimos no conocían a nadie y sólo se acercaron para poder hablar con alguien.

Así todos se hicieron amigos. Al cabo de 2 semanas ya todos en el salón eran amigos, excepto por dos personas, Rukia y Renji.

Ellos nunca se habían hablado, y al parecer no pensaban hacerlo.

Un día Rukia estaba recogiendo sus cosas para irse a su casa, mientras caminaba a la entrada de el colegio pensaba en que ya tenía que ir a secundaria y que no sería lo mismo que en primaria. Y cosas de ese estilo.

Hasta qué oyó una voz que le estaba hablando y esta se viró. Nunca pensó que esa persona le llegaría a hablar.

-Hola Enana!-Dijo un chico de cabellos rojos, al darse cuenta de lo que dijo se dio cuenta que cometió un grave error.

-¿Disculpa? Aún no nos conocemos y tu me llamas como te da la gana? -Dijo la pelinegra indignada por el comportamiento de Renji.

-Te ofendí? Qué llorona por Dios!- dijo el pelirrojo un poco molesto, ya que no le gustaba el carácter de la chica.

-Que idiota eres. Acaso nunca has hablado con una dama? Cara de mandril?- dijo Rukia más molesta

-Como me llamaste?-

-Cara de mandril, aparte de Idiota eres sordo. - Dijo Rukia

- y según tu, eres TODA UNA DAMA- Dijo Renji con sarcasmo las 3 últimas palabras.

- Sinceramente no se para que mierda me vienes a hablar, si comienzas insultandome. Sabes? No me vuelvas a hablar nunca más en tu vida estúpido. - dijo Rukia muy cabreada

-Ni que quisiera volver a hablar con una enana como tu. -Dijo Renji, tratando de provocar más a la chica.

-Me hartaste- Dijo Rukia en un tono muy bajo, lo que hizo que Renji quedara desconcertado. Pero cuando se dio cuenta, Rukia le había metido una bofetada, y muy merecida la tenía.

Rukia salió corriendo, mientras el pelirrojo se sobaba la mejilla y gritaba todo tipo de maldiciones.

*fin del FlashBack*

Ellos ya estaban en 9no año.

Rukia y Renji llevaban 3 años de conocerse y aún así seguían sin llevarse bien.

Pero alguien cambiaría su "amistad"

* * *

Bueno! Que les pareció? Reviews?

Gracias por leerme! Tratare de subir el siguiente capitulo cuanto antes! Quizas y la otra semana el Miercoles o el viernes!

saludos y cuidense!


	2. Compañeros nuevos

Era un día común y corriente en el pueblo de Karakura, los niños y adolescentes estaban en la escuela, los adultos estaban trabajando o estudiando, los ladrones chingando la madre y los bebés llorando.

En el colegio de Karakura estaba Rukia, entre otros, tratando de prestarle atención a la clase del Profesor y también Director del colegio, Urahara Kisuke.

Todos los alumnos copiaban con rapidez, excepto uno, Renji. A este se le ocurrió la genial idea de molestar a Rukia. Justo en el momento en el que el prof. Urahara término de dar su clase y se retiro, Renji comenzó a tirarle bolitas con saliva a Rukia. Cuando Rukia se dio cuenta de quien era, dijo:

-Me harías el grandísimo favor de DEJAR DE JODER!?- Gritando las últimas palabras

-No- Dijo Renji tirándole otro papel que le calló justo en la frente a Rukia.

-Ok- Dijo Rukia dándose la vuelta para tratar de ignorar a Renji. Pero le era imposible ya que este seguía molestando.

Renji arranco una Hoja entera de su libreta y de la tiro con todas sus fuerzas a Rukia.

-Me cago en la puta- dijo Rukia, levantándose de su asiento y Saltando encima de Renji, lo que hizo que este se cayera al suelo y quedarán en una posición muy vergonzosa. Pero a Rukia no le importaba, y comenzó a pegarle a Renji en la cara con todas sus fuerzas

-Ahora *golpe* quien *golpe* es el *golpe* llorón *golpe*- Dijo Rukia

Todo el salón estaba viendo horrorizados la escena, pero Rukia no.

Rukia lo disfrutaba, disfrutaba saber que Renji sentía dolor, pero disfrutaba aún más ya que ella era la dueña de ese dolor.

-Del otro lado del salón-

-Kurosaki-kun! Abarai-kun y Kuchiki-san están peleando! Por favor, ayúdame a separarlos!- dijo Orihime algo desesperada

-Sissiisisisisi, pero primero pásame las palomitas para disfrutar del show!-

Dijo Ichigo con una sonrisa mirando hacia donde "peleaban" Renji y Rukia- D-Digo, Vamos Inoue!- Dijo Ichigo tratando de retractar sus palabras. Ichigo fue hacia el otro lado del salón y agarro a Rukia por los brazos, pero esta lo recibió con un codazo en el estómago, Ichigo callo al suelo agarrándole el vientre.

La única que podía separarlos era Orihime, y ella sabía como. Haciéndole cosquillas a Rukia en el cuello, ese era su punto débil.

Orihime se apresuró y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a Rukia. Esta callo al suelo, justo al lado de un Renji mal formado, cagada de la risa. Y en ese momento entro el Prof. Urahara

-Vaya, Vaya ¿Que tenemos aquí? Una pelea? Bueno no se le puede llamar pelea, porque parece que el único herido aquí es Abarai- Dijo Urahara- a ver, quien me explica que sucedió aquí?-Dijo mirando a Rukia

-Yo estaba de lo mas tranquila mirando a la nada, cuando este mandril empezó a tirarme papeles ensalivados, y pos ya ve como término el asunto.- Dijo Rukia recuperandose de su ataque de risa.

-Bueno, pero no le digas mandril a Abarai, si ya ni cara tiene.- Dijo Urahara mirando a un Renji irreconocible- Esto merece un castigo. ¿ Abarai con quien te toco hacer el trabajo de Química?

-Com Ichigo Profesor-Dijo Renji sobándose la cara

-y a ti Kuchiki?

-Con Orihime, Profesor Kisuke- Dijo Rukia

-Bueno, Abarai y Kuchiki lo harán juntos y así tendrán un tiempo a solas y se harán amigos mágicos de la felicidad- Dijo en voz alta -o quizás algo más- Susurro- Y Orihime e Ichigo lo harán juntos y se volverán NOVIOS!- Dijo mientras sonreía y saltaba tirando confeti rosa que sacaba de sus bolsillos

-Como!?- Gritaron Rukia, Renji, Orihime e Ichigo al unísono, a diferencia que los dos primeros estaban enojados y los dos últimos estaban más bien sonrojados

-Que? Algún problema- Dijo Urahara

-No- dijeron los 4 mirando hacia el suelo.

*al final de las clases*

Renji estaba caminando para ir a su casa, cuando escucho la voz de Rukia hablarle.

-Oye idiota, Hoy a las 3:00pm (15:00 hrs) en tu casa, en la mía no se puede no preguntes por que. - Dijo Rukia.

- Esta bien, ¿sabes adónde vivo o te tengo que explicar? Enana- Dijo Renji

-Ya Ichigo me explico.- Dijo Rukia dándose la vuelta para ir a su casa a alistar las cosas.

-Nos vemos.- Dijeron los 2 al unísono.

* Pasadas unas horas*

Rukia llego a una casa de 2 pisos color verde Lima, muy acogedora. Pero por alguna razón la puerta principal, que era de madera, tenia unas cortadas como si alguien la hubiera usado para practicar con la espada.

Ignorando eso, toco el timbre. Y le abrió una niña chiquita de cabellos rosados.

-Hola! A quien buscas?- Dijo la niña.

-Hola! ^^ se encuentra Abarai Renji?- dijo Rukia

-Si, pasa, déjame y lo llamo- Dijo la niña tomando a Rukia de las manos y jalándola hacia adentro.

-Piña-kun! Baja llego tu amiga de la escuela! -Dijo la niña

-Ya voy!- Grito Renji.

-Siéntate mientras baja Piña-kun- Dijo la niña acercando a Rukia al cómodo sofá que estaba en la sala.

-Hola Enana- Dijo Renji

-Hola, Idiota- Dijo Rukia, algo sorprendida, porque esa era una de las pocas conversaciones "estables" que tenía con el.

-Ven te presentare a mi familia, ella es Yachiru, mi hermanita menor- dijo señalando a La niña de cabellos rosas

-Mucho gusto- Dijo Rukia tomando las manitos de Yachiru- Wow Piña-kun, no sabía que tenías una hermanita- Dijo Rukia imitando la voz de Yachiru.

-No comiences a chingar la madre, por favor- dijo Renji con una venita palpitante -Ven, luego te presento a los demás, vamos a hacer el trabajo, así me libro de ti más rápido- Dijo caminando para que Rukia lo siguiera.

Entraron al cuarto de Renji. Rukia se sorprendió al ver un cuarto tan ordenado, pensaba que sería un desastre.

-lindo cuarto- dijo Rukia- bien empecemos- Dijo mientras tomaba asiento en el suelo.

-bien, pero MI cuarto, MIS reglas- Dijo Renji- No quiero que me andes insultando aquí

-esta bien Piña-kun- dijo Rukia

-Tampoco me digas eso e.e -Dijo Renji

Pasadas ya unas 3 horas de trabajo, terminaron satisfechos de lo que habían hecho. Durante qué hacían el trabajo no intercambiaron muchas palabras, ya que Rukia separo el trabajo por partes para así no tener que hablar tanto con Renji.

-Bueno creo que ya me voy- Dijo Rukia acercándose a la puerta del cuarto de Renji.

-Te acompaño a la puerta principal.- Dijo Renji

Cuando bajaron se encontraron con 3 personas más aparte de Yachiru

- Hola! -Dijo Rukia saludando a los 3 hombres sentados en el sofá viendo tv.

-Hola!-Dijeron los tres- ¿ no nos piensas presentar, Renji?- Dijo el más alto de todos

-Ok, el de la izquierda es mi primo Yumichika, el de la derecha es su hermano Ikkaku y el del centro es mi padre Kenpachi. Ella es Rukia- Dijo Renji presentándolos a todos

-Es un gusto- Dijo Rukia

-Espera, ¿ Tu eres la que le pegó a mi hijo?- Dijo Kenpachi con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Si Señor, yo soy la que le pegue a su hijo, disculpe usted, pero su hijo es un completo idiota- Dijo Rukia con una gotita en la frente

-Chocalas!- Dijo Zaraki levantando la mano para chocarla con la de Rukia- No te preocupes, yo ya estaba enterado de que el es un Idiota- Dijo riendo

-Yo también te quiero papá - Dijo Renji, algo apenado por la forma que lo trataba su padre

-Bueno yo ya me tengo que ir. Fue un gusto conocerlos. Si fuera por mi vendría todos los días, pero como Renji vive aquí no puedo, ya que el y yo no podemos convivir por mucho tiempo si antes matarnos.- Dijo Rukia mientras salía por la puerta

-Adiós- Dijeron todos menos Renji

Cuando Rukia salió, Ikkaku le dijo a Renji:

-Me cae bien tu noviesita

-No es mi novia, Calvo.-Dijo Renji rojo mientras caminaba a su cuarto.

Rukia se montó en la camioneta 4x4 de su hermano Byakuya y se fue hacia su casa

-Rukia necesito que me ayudes a limpiar la sala, mañana tenemos unos clientes-Dijo Byakuya sin expresión alguna.

-Esta bien Nii-Sama- Dijo Rukia mientas se metía a su cuarto para cambiarse de ropa

*Al Día siguiente*

En el colegio Karakura todos estaban es sus asientos, hasta que entro el profesor Urahara.

-Buen Día estudiantes. El día de hoy tenemos 4 Estudiantes nuevos. Ya pueden pasar! - Dijo Urahara

Cuando se abrió la puerta entraron 4 estudiantes, muy raros.

-Pueden presentarse ya.- Dijo Urahara

- Mi nombre es Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, pero me pueden decir Nell -Dijo una chica Con el cuerpo parecido al de Orhime, sólo que ella tenía el cabello de un tono Turquesa. Muchos la miraban con ojos en forma de corazón y otras la envidiaban.

-El mío es Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez- Dijo un chico de cabellos celestes, muy guapo. Que estaba siendo mirado por todas las chicas del salón.

-Yo me llamo David Scott- Dijo un Chico obviamente gringo de cabello chocolate claro que lo lleva con un corte como el de Chad o más largo, excesivamente guapo con un cuerpo muy bien formado como el de Grimmjow.

- Y Yo soy Reiko Mikami, es un gusto.- Dijo una chica de cabellos rubios que lo llevaba corto hasta los hombros y en capas, tenía el cuerpo como el de Tatsuki o algo más formado. Era bastante guapa.

-David, tu no eres de por aquí cierto?- Dijo Urahara

- Ajá, soy de Estados Unidos- Dijo David con una sonrisa

- Ok, Nell tu toma asiento al lado del chico de cabellos naranja, Ichigo levanta la mano por favor.- dijo Urahara.

-Aquí!- Dijo Ichigo algo serio.

-Grimmjow, tu siéntate atrás de Nell. -Dijo Urahara

-Esta bien- Dijo Grimmjow.

- A ver David, siéntate junto a Rukia, la chica de cabellos negros que esta en el fondo.

- Ok- dijo David caminando hacia Rukia- Hola^^- le dijo ofreciéndole una sonrisa a Rukia

-Hola! Espero y seamos buenos amigos!- Dijo Rukia

-igual^^- Dijo David

Renji por alguna razón sentía que le dolía el corazón al ver esa escena, pero no sabía por que

- Reiko siéntate al lado del chico de cabellos Rojos- Dijo Urahara

- bueno- Dijo Mikami acercándose a Renji -Hola! Cual es tu nombre?

- Abarai Renji, un gusto conocerte- Dijo Renji con una sonrisa

- Igual ^^- Dijo Mikami

- Una pregunta chicos alguno de ustedes se conocían desde antes? -Dijo Urahara refiriéndose a los nuevos

-No- Dijeron los 4

- Bueno espero que se hagan amigos entre todos ^^- Dijo Urahara

*Donde Rukia*

-y eres amiga de todos aquí?- Dijo David

- No, no soy amiga de Renji, el chico de cabellos rojos, es un patán. El y yo no nos llevamos para nada bien- Dijo Rukia mirando a Renji

-oh ya veo... Me podrías presentar a tus amigos en el receso?- Dijo David con una sonrisa

- Claro! Por qué no? -Dijo Rukia ofreciéndole una sonrisa de vuelta

*donde Renji*

-"Me vómito en esos 2" pensó Renji al ver a Rukia y a David hablar

-y que tal tus amigos?- Dijo Mikami

- pos soy amigo de todos excepto de la chica que esta al lado de David- Sijo Renji

- No se llevan bien?- Dijo Mikami extrañada

- no, para nada. - Dijo Renji

- bien creo que deberían hablar, a estas alturas del año no puede ser posible que no sean amigos.- Dijo Mikami tratando de aconsejar a Renji

- nos conocemos desde hace 3 años, el día en que la conocí todavía me causa náusea. No pienso hablarle - Dijo Renji algo frustrado

- Ok lo que tu quieras.- dijo Mikami - Me harías el favor de presentarme a tus amigos?

-Claro! En el receso te los presento a todos

*Donde Ichigo, Nell y Grimmjow*

-Y cual es tu nombre? ya lo olvidé :B- Dijo Nell con una sonrisa

- Kurosaki, Kurosaki Ichigo- Dijo el pelinaranja

-Itsygo? -Dijo Nell

-No, Ichigo, I-CHI-GO- Dijo el tratando de explicarle

-Bueno para mi serás Itsygo y punto. - Dijo Nell haciendo puchero

- Como tu quieras- Dijo Ichigo. no tenía tiempo para enojarse

Pero cuando volteó la mirada se encontró a Inoue hablando con el chico nuevo de cabellos celestes.

No se le ocurrió otra cosa que levantarse e irse a "hablar" con ellos.

-vuelvo en 5- Le dijo Ichigo a Nell

-Ok, Itsygo- Dijo ella

-Holaa! Como están!? Interrumpo?- Dijo Ichigo cuando llego al puesto de Orihime

-No, Kurosaki-kun ^^-Dijo Inoue sonriendo

-Que tal?- Dijo Grimmjow serio

-pos bien, sólo quería venir a hablar con ustedes. Y tu? Cómo estas?-Dijo Ichigo aliviado al saber que Grimmjow no estaba ligandose a la chica que le gustaba desde hace ya 3 años

-Bien, una pregunta ¿ Son Novios?- Dijo Grimmjow

-N-No!-Dijo Orihime del color del cabello de Renji mientras movía las manos

-No, y si lo fuéramos que?- Dijo Ichigo

-Nada sólo quería saber, no te enojes que no te la robare- Dijo Grimmjow riendo

-No pienses cosas que no son, pero igual Me agradas- Dijo Ichigo riendo también

-Ahora todos somos amigos ^^- Dijo Orihime

* * *

Que pasará en el receso?

Por qué Renji le dolía el corazón cuando vio la escena de David y Rukia?

Gracias por leer! :3

Este capitulo lo iba a subir ayer pero hice una pendejada borra borre sin querer, lo tuve que volver a escribir :c

Disfrútenlo!

Reviews?

Suerte y Saludos!


	3. Números de la suerte

Disclaimer (que se me olvido poner en los caps. anteriores) Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, el dueño es Tite Kubo. Yo solo me divierto imaginando situaciones Ichihimes y RenRukis.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al fin había llegado el dichoso receso que todos esperaban.

Rukia y David se apresuraron a ir en busca de sus amigos para presentarse.

Cuando llegaron a el patio los encontraron a todos sentados en un círculo, en este orden: Orihime, Ichigo, Grimmjow, Nell, Tatsuki, Renji, Mikami, Ishida y Sado.

-Hola! David me pidió que se los presentara!- Dijo Rukia tomando asiento al lado de Orihime seguida por David.

-Es un gusto- Dijeron todos a coro

-Y que piensan hacer en las vacaciones de medio año?- dijo David tratando de sacar tema de conversación

-A mi me dijeron que el prof. Urahara tenía pensado llevarnos a la playa por 1 semana de las vacaciones- Dijo Nell, esperando que alguien afirmara lo que le contaron

-Si, a mi me dijeron lo mismo- Dijo Grimmjow mientras mordía su sándwich

-Pues, quizás y lo avisen pronto en clases- Dijo Renji

-Sería divertido poder ir a la playa con ustedes- Dijo Orihime con una sonrisa

-Excepto con Renji, Nadie quiere a Renji- Dijo Rukia, para molestar al pelirrojo

-No tienes un insulto mejor que ese, enana? -Dijo Renji, un poco enojado

-No los vales- Dijo Rukia

-Bueno, Bueno! No comienzan a pelear aquí, que yo me los cargo a los dos- dijo Tatsuki, para que se callaran de una buena vez.

-De verdad se odian- susurro Grimmjow en el oído de Ichigo

- Esto es poco para lo que yo he visto.- Dijo Ichigo en voz baja

Por unos minutos hubo un silencio incómodo acompañado por las miradas asesinas de Rukia y Renji.

-Donde queda el baño?-Pregunto Reiko, rompiendo el incómodo silencio

- Al fondo a la izquierda, si quieres te acompaño- Dijo Rukia

-Esta Bien- Dijo Reiko

Reiko y Rukia iban hablando de todo tipo de cosas hasta que entraron al baño

-Abarai-kun es bastante guapo ¿no crees, Kuchiki-san? -Dijo Reiko mientras se lavaba las manos

Rukia puso un gesto de NO TE CREO! Y se reventó de la risa.

-JAJAJAJAJA! Cómo me haces reír Reiko!- Dijo Rukia entre risas

-Pero no era un chiste ._. -Dijo Mikami con cara de WTF?

- ._. No, no me parece guapo. Es más lo odio. Me imagino que el ya te contó- Dijo Rukia ya más sería

-Oh cierto! Lo había olvidado. Pero que lo odies no significa que no este guapo- Dijo Mikami con una sonrisa, mientras salian del baño

-Bueno, no, no me gusta.- Dijo Rukia seria todavía

-Ok Ok, ya entendí. Y no te gusta nadie en especial?- Dijo Mikami

-No, Nadie y de este colegio menos- Dijo Rukia, mientras abría la puerta para salir al patio.

-Oh, Ya veo.- Dijo Mikami saliendo al patio. -mira, parecen que ya se fueron a clases- Dijo mientras señalaba a donde estaban sentados sus amigos antes.

-Si, mejor vamos al salón. Deben estar ahí- Dijo Rukia dándose la vuelta

-En el salón de clases-

-Nell ¿ acaso conoces a un tal Ulquiorra Cifer?-Dijo Grimmjow mientras se acercaba a Nell.

-Si, es un viejo amigo ¿por que preguntas?- Dijo Nell mirando a Grimmjow

-El también es un viejo amigo mío, siempre me hablaba de ti y de lo importante que eres para el- Dijo Grimmjow recordando las charlas con Ulquiorra

- Enserio? El nunca me hablo de ti, créeme que si lo hubiera hecho me acordaría- Dijo Nell poniendo cara de duda

-El Maldito no me quiere- Dijo Grimmjow poniendo cara de perrito triste

-Jaja! Que gracioso- Dijo Nell Riendo- y cuéntame más de ti, ¿Dónde vives?- pregunto Nell

-Vivo en la calle Hueco Mundo en el edificio Las Noches ¿y tu?- Dijo Grimmjow

-Enserio? Yo también vivo en la calle Hueco Mundo, pero en el edificio El Arenal (no se me ocurrió nada mejor xD) -Dijo Nell

-Si? Nunca te había visto-Dijo Grimmjow

-Lo que pasa es que no salgo mucho de casa, prefiero quedarme con mis hermanos en casa- Dijo la peliverde

-Oh, ya veo, si quieres te puedo acompañar a tu casa en la salida.- Dijo el peliceleste

-No! No te preocupes- dijo Nell moviendo las manos y negando con la cabeza

-Para mi no es problema, igual tu edificio me queda de paso al mío.- Insistió Grimmjow

-Si insistes.- Dijo Nell

-Esta bi...- No pudo terminar la frase ya que fue interrumpido por un susurro en el oído de parte de Ichigo que decía "Ya te la estas ligando?, pillín"

-Maldito Kurosaki!- Grito Grimmjow mientras veía a Ichigo salir corriendo- No corras Hijo de Puta!- Grito mientras lo perseguía fuera de la clase. En eso iban entrando Mikami y Rukia

-Párese que Grimmjow ya se íntegro bien- dijo Rukia mirando a Ichigo ser perseguido por Grimmjow

-Por que lo dices?- Dijo Mikami sin entender

-Esto pasa casi todos los días aquí- Dijo mientras señalaba a los chicos corriendo

-Oh! Esto va a ser divertido!- Dijo riendo Mikami

En eso comenzaron las clases e Ichigo y Grimmjow entraron algo agitados por el corrinche que tuvieron.

-Les tengo una buena Noticia! -Dijo Urahara con un abanico tapando su cara, como era de costumbre. - Como todos saben, la vacaciones comienzan la otra semana, y yo he decidió llevarlos a un Hotel que queda en la playa!- Dijo Urahara muy feliz

Todo el salón se puso feliz, y comenzaron a hablar acerca de que harían cuando llegarán a la playa.

-Y Tendrán que compartir cuarto con un compañero, que será elegido por su suerte.- Dijo Urahara- En esta caja hay 24 papelitos, hay 2 grupos enumerados del 1 al 12, ósea la mitad. El número que les salga será su pareja de cuarto y no van a haber cambios, los anotare en una lista para asegurarme de que nadie haga trampas- Dijo Urahara- Ya pueden pasar- "Ojalá y supiera hacer magia para que Renji Y Rukia queden juntos! Sería tan divertido eso" pensó Urahara.

Ya cada uno tenía su papel con su número. Tenían que pasar de uno en uno, para que así no se supiera quien les tocaba y fuera sorpresa

Cuando paso Orihime.

-¿Qué número te toco Inoue-san? Pro dijo bajito para que nadie te escuche- Dijo Urahara

- El número 12- Dijo Inoue.

- Ok ya puedes retirarte- Esto estará bueno" pensó Urahara mientras anotaba a Orihime con su pareja la cual era Ichigo

Cuando paso Rukia

- Y tu número? - Dijo Urahara

- es el 9- Dijo Rukia tratando de mirar el cuaderno de el profesor para ver quien le tocaba pero no pudo.

-Esta bien, siéntate- Dijo Urahara "la magia existe coño! La magia existe!" Pensó Urahara mientras anotaba a Rukia (con lo de "la magia" queda más que claro que la pareja de Rukia es Renji )

Cuando paso Grimmjow

-y tu número es...?- Dijo Urahara

-6- Respondió Grimmjow " Dios el número 6 me toca para todo! Quizás y sea mi número de la suerte" pensó este. Y si que tenía suerte. Le había tocado con Nell.

Y así paso hasta que todos tenían sus parejas de cuartos.

Tatsuki con Ishida

Sado con Mahana (si no recuerdan quien es, es la morena que le preguntó en un capitulo a Rukia si le gustaba Ichigo y ella escupió su jugo xD Renruki 1- Ichiruki 0)

David con Mikami

Y así...

Hasta qué acabaron las clases y todos se fueron a sus casas

-"Me pregunto quien me toco, espero que no sea Renji o me tiro del balcón de el hotel"- Pensaba Rukia mientras caminaba para ir a su casa

-En otra parte-

-y... Grimm-kun ¿te puedo llamar Grimm-kun, verdad? Que número te toco?

-Pregunto Nell

-Si, llámame como quieras. Y es Confidencial! :3- Dijo Grimmjow

-Bueno, como yo SI soy buena amiga, te diré mi número a mi me toco el número 6- Dijo Nell, para ver si así Grimmjow le decía que número era. Justo cuando ella término de hablar, Grimmjow paro de caminar. Le tomo por sorpresa que Nell fuera su compañera de cuarto.

-Te pasa algo?- pregunto Nell al ver la reacción de Grimmjow

-E-Es que me lla-llamaste amigo! Si, eso! -Dijo Grimmjow tratando de no regarla

-Que tiene de malo eso, Grimm-kun? -Pregunto la peliverde

-No,Nada sólo que llevamos menos de 7 horas de conocernos y ya me consideras un amigo- Dijo Grimmjow tomando la calma

-Se puede decir que somos amigos desde antes de conocernos, indirectamente- Dijo Nell

-cierto- dijo Grimmjow

Y así se fueron hasta llegar cada uno a sus hogares

-Donde Rukia-

Apareció David de la nada.

-Hola Rukia! Te acompaño? -Dijo el Moreno

-Claro si quieres- Dijo Rukia

Desde no muy lejos los veía Renji, y volvió a sentir otra vez el dolor en su corazón, sólo que esta vez más agudo, y decidió ir para allá .

-Hola, David! Me prestas a Rukia un segundo?- dijo Renji con una sonrisa extremadamente fingida mientras tomaba a Rukia del brazo

-Esta bien- Dijo david mirando a Renji- Te espero en el puesto de helados, Rukia- Dijo mientras se iba

-Que quieres mandril?- Dijo Rukia mientras se quitaba las manos de Renji de encima

-Emmm... Bueno... No se...- dijo Renji mientras buscaba un pretexto- Ah si! ¿Cuál es tu número para el compañero de cuarto? Si, eso. - Dijo Renji

- Y a ti que te importa eso? Mientras no sea contigo no te debe importar- Dijo Rukia

-Es para saber que no tengo que pasar contigo la noche, por que si es así, llevo una trampa para osos. -Dijo Renji

-Muy gracioso, idiota. Sólo te la pasas jodiendo ¿no me puedes dejar sola ?-Dijo Rukia

-Sólo vine a hacerte una pregunta e.e

-Sólo viniste a Joder- dijo Rukia

-Bueno como quieras, bruja. Yo me voy- Dijo Renji mientras se iba

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y Bueno? Les gusto? Reviews?

En el próximo capitulo de Amarte es Difícil:

María Guadalupe de la Santisima Rosa Verde, le declarará su amor a Álvaro Manuel Fernández! OKNO xD Novela Mexicana detectar hahaha

Gracias por leerme!

Quizás y el próximo capitulo lo subo el viernes por la noche, ya que ando algo ocupada. Y la otra semana que viene voy a estar más ocupada aún

Pero les prometo que se los compensare!

Suerte! Y cumplan todos sus sueños y metas! Besos!


	4. El Hotel Gotei 13

Disclaimer: no soy la dueña de bleach ni de sus personajes(ya quisiera yo ser la dueña xD) el dueño es Tite Kubo, yo solo me divierto imaginando locuras con sus personajes.

* * *

Al fin había llegado el día esperado por todos en el colegio Karakura.

Ese día partían a la playa! Sería una semana llena de locuras

-En casa de Ichigo-

Good morning ICHIGOOOOOOO!- grito su alegre padre mientras lo despertaba con una dolorosa patada en la cara

-Joder viejo, acaso no te querían de chiquito o que?- dijo Ichigo fastidiado

-Hoy estoy más feliz que nunca!- Dijo Isshin

-Por que?- Pregunto Ichigo

-Por que te vas de la casa por 1 semana! Por fin seré feliz!- Dijo Isshin saltando

-Yo tampoco te veré a ti por una semana, creo que yo debería estar saltando, pero yo SI SOY MADURO, no como OTROS que tengo cerca- Dijo Ichigo mientras se metía al baño

-Báñate rápido que tu hermana hizo el desayuno y dice que te va a EN-CAN-TAR- dijo Isshin mientras bajaba las escaleras rápido, y por cierto se cayo mientras bajaba xD

Ichigo salió del baño vestido, ya que se llevo lo que pensaba ponerse.

Tenía una camisa (chamarra, remera, suéter, etc...) verde con líneas negras, y un pantalón de negro con unos tenis negros también.

Al entrar a su cuarto se encontró con su fastidioso padre sentado, o más bien, acostado en su cama.

-Arreglaste tus maletas?- pregunto un serio Isshin, para sorpresa de Ichigo

-Si, la hice anoche- Respondió Ichigo

-Ropa suficiente?- Dijo el Moreno- Si- Respondió Ichigo - Vestido de baño?- -Si- -Calzones- -Si- -Cepillo de dientes- si- Condones? - Si... Espera... ¿Qué!?- dijo Ichigo

- Que si llevas condones, acaso estas sordo?- pregunto su padre aún serio

- Claro que no! Que? Me ves cara de pervertido o que? -Grito Ichigo

-quien es tu compañero de cuarto?

- No lo se- dijo El pelinaranja

- Entonces con más razón tienes que llevar condones, no sabes lo que puede pasar si te toca una chica, por ejemplo Inoue-san- Dijo Isshin regresando a su inmadurez

-Yo no soy como tu, viejo. Aunque me tocara con Inoue me contendría- Dijo Ichigo. Su padre ya sabía que el estaba enamorado de Inoue

-Bueno haz lo que quieras, pero luego no me vengas con una mujer embarazada, por favor- Dijo Isshin saliendo del cuarto

-En la casa de Renji-

-Piña-kun! Despierta!-Dijo Yachiru encima de Renji mientras le jalaba los cabellos

-Auch! Para despertarme no me tienes que jalar el pelo Yachiru!-Exclamo Renji con Dolor

-pero si llevo como 15 minutos tratando de levantarte y no lo haces!- Dijo la pelirosa haciendo puchero

-Que hora es?- Pregunto Renji

-7:45 am- respondió la niña mientras dibuja Cáritas felices en la cara de Renji con un marcador que sólo Dios sabe de donde lo saco

-!Voy a llegar tarde!- Salto Renji de la cama y se fue corriendo al baño

Cuando salió del baño se metió a su cuarto para vestirse lo más rápido que pudo. Vestía un suéter celeste que decía " I Love SOAD" (System of a Down es una de mis bandas favoritas, así que tendrán que acostumbrarse a ver cosas que tengan que ver con ellos en este fic) y un pantalón Negro con unas Converse Celestes también.

Cuando bajó a la cocina, se sirvió un plato de cereal, mientras se sentaba al lado de su padre

-Cuando será el día en el que me despierte y habrá comida hecha en casa?- Dijo Renji mientras comía su cereal

-El día en el que consiga novia, el día en el que Yachiru o Yumichika aprendan a cocinar o el día en que TU aprendas a cocinar, mientras acostúmbrate a tu cereal- Dijo Kenpachi mientras leía el periódico

-Tu? Una Novia? HAHAHAHA! Por favor no me hagas reír- Dijo Renji levantándose para limpiar su plato

-Buscas pelea?- Pregunto Kenpachi levantando una ceja

- No gracias ando apurado- Dijo mientras tomaba sus maletas y salía por la puerta no sin antes darle un beso a Yachiru, un golpe a Ikkaku y despedirse- Adiós! Nos vemos en 1 semana!- Dijo mientras cerraba la puerta

- En la escuela-

Ya estaban todos, solo faltaban Renji e Ichigo

-Grimm-kun! Ya llegaste! Te sientas conmigo en el auto bus?- pregunto una peliverde muy feliz. Nell vestía una blusa blanca, unos shorts que al parecer ella misma Pinto con los colores, Rosa, amarillo, verde y azul, y unas Converse blancas bajas

-Claro- Dijo Grimmjow que vestía un suéter Rojo, un pantalón de una mitad Rojo con el patrón de una falda escocesa y la otra mitad (ósea la otra pierna) Azul con el mismo patrón y unas converse Negras, como todo un Punk

- vamos a juntarnos con los demás- Dijo Nell mientras jalaba a Grimmjow por una mano

Llegaron donde se encontraban Reiko, Rukia, Orihime y Tatsuki, acompañadas por Sado, David e Ishida.

Reiko vestía una camisa de tiras blanca que tenía estampadas muchas estrellitas celestes en forma de degradado, un short celeste y unas Converse blancas.

Rukia tenía el mismo suéter que Renji, el de "I Love SOAD", solo que ella le había cortado el cuello para que se le vieran los hombros y este era Gris, unos Shorts chocolates que tenía unos estoperoles en los bolsillos y unos zapatos tipo balerinas grises.

Orihime llevaba un suéter de cuello V que decía "Ska-p es lo mejor" (otro grupo que me gusta) color amarillo, unos shorts verde claro y unas sandalias blancas.

Tatsuki vestía un suéter azul oscuro que decía "kill the police, pls" , unos shorts cremas y unas converse cremas también.

Sado estaba vestido con una camisa blanca y unos Bermudas rojos y unas vans rojas

David tenía una camisa de cuadros rojos (como la de los hombres de las montañas xD) unos jeans y unas vans negras

E Ishida llevaba una camisa Blanca con muchas líneas verticales y horizontales azules, un Bermudas crema y unas vans azules.

-Buen día Grimmjow, Nell- Dijeron todos a coro

-Buen día- Dijeron los 2

-Quienes faltan? -Pregunto Grimmjow

-Abarai-kun y Kuroski-kun- dijo Orihime

-Era de esperarse- Dijo Ishida mientras se acomodaba los lentes

-Buen día- Dijeron Renji E Ichigo que acababan de llegar

-Creo que algunos se pusieron de acuerdo en como venir vestidos hoy- Dijo Tatsuki refiriéndose a Rukia y Renji

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que el idiota de cabellos rojos sea un copion de mierda- Dijo Rukia

-Hablas como si te hubiera preguntado como vendrías vestida hoy e.e- Dijo Renji- Además, no eres la única en el mundo que tiene permitido escuchar SOAD- Dijo Renji

-Ganaste esta vez, idiota- dijo Rukia

-Wow parece que Abarai-kun y Kuchiki-san son novios- Dijo una chica que estaba cerca de ellos

-Si, mira que hasta traen los mismos suéteres de SOAD- Dijo otra que la acompañaba

-Yo novia de este ANIMAL?-Grito Rukia, y las chicas salieron corriendo

-Bueno, ya, mucha discusión no creen?- Dijo David

- Si, es cierto, y al parecer ya nos vamos- Dijo Reiko señalando a Urahara que estaba moviendo las manos para que ellos fueran a los autobuses

-Si, Andando- Dijo Sado, algo emocionado por que quería llegar a la playa lo antes posible

Todos tomaron sus cosas y se fueron hacia donde su profesor

-Chicos, siéntense donde quieran, no hagan desastres y no anden gritando- Dijo Urahara

-Bien- Dijeron todos a coro

Inoue se sentó con Tatsuki, Renji con Ishida, Sado con Ichigo, Grimmjow con Nell, Rukia con David, Y Renji con Reiko. Todos comenzaron hablando, hasta que empezaron a cantar

-Tío SAM, muñeco de homicidio, tío SAM, jugamos a matar, tío SAM, comienza el exterminio, tío SAM, operación Irak. Suenan los pepinos en Bagdad, inician la ofensiva militar, la sangre ha comenzado ya a brotar cuidado no te vaya a salpicar-. Cantaba Ichigo, otro fan de Ska-p

-Tío SAM, muñeco ultrasádico, tío SAM, todo por su interés, tío SAM, misiles diplomáticos, tío SAM, te van a convencer.- Canto Orihime muy entonada, feliz de que ha Ichigo le gustará su canción favorita.

-Y nos venden sus mentiras por televisión engañando al personal yendo de salvador. no hay acuerdo, procedamos a la destrucción, mataremos sin piedad.

Mil muertos más, qué más da, es mi guerra. voy a lanzar mi arsenal a la tierra los muertos los ponen los demás, la miseria. yo tengo licencia pa' matar, a la mierda!- Cantaron todos en el Autobús incluyendo a los fans de SOAD, Renji y Rukia. Y hasta el profesor y el conductor cantaron

Luego uno por uno se quedaron dormidos, hasta que se despertaron cuando el porf. Urahara grito "Se incendia el bus!" Y todos despertaron muy alarmados, para luego darse cuenta que era una broma de el profesor y que ya habían llegado al Hotel

El Hotel decía en Grande afuera "HOTEL GOTEI 13"

-Por que se llamara así?- Dijo Nell mientras bajaba del bus junto a sus demás compañeros

- Mi padre trabaja aquí, ahora que recuerdo- Dijo Renji- Este edificio tiene en sus primeros 13 pisos un Capitán, por decir así, ese Capitán esta encargado del piso entero, y cada uno tiene su especialidad, Mi padre es Capitán del piso 11 si mal no recuerdo, y mi hermanita Yachiru siempre lo acompaña al trabajo. Así que se puede decir que ella es su teniente de piso.

-Oh! Y no sabes para que son los demás pisos?- pregunto David

-No muy bien pero, en el piso número 4 están especializados en Enfermería, En el piso 10 hace un frío HORRIBLE y además tiene un bar, y el 11, donde trabaja mi papa, siempre andan luchando, creo que hay un cuadro de boxeo ahí- Dijo Renji

-Mi hermano también trabaja aquí!- Dijo Rukia- Es el capitán del piso 6, ahí hay muchos árboles de cerezo, no se en que esta especializado. Pronto podemos ir a averiguar

-Otra cosa más que tienen en común Renji y tu deberían casarse, ¿no creen?-Dijo Tatsuki

-No Molestes Tatsuki- Dijeron Renji y Rukia a la misma vez.

-Bueno chicos, basta de explicaciones sobre hoteles, ahora pueden ir a sus habitaciones- Dijo Urahara

-y como sabremos cuales son nuestras habitaciones si ni siquiera nos han dicho quienes son nuestros compañeros?- Pregunto Orihime

-Oh! Gracias Inoue-san! Casi se me olvida decirles quienes son sus compañeros- Dijo Urahara- Al que le toco el 1 se va a la habitación 236, al que le toco el 2 a la 347, al que le toco el 3 al 413, al que le toco el 4 a la 126, el 5 a la 515, el 6 a la 609, el 7 a la 836, 8 a 756, 9 a la 808, 10 a la 147, 11 909 y 12 a la 333 -Dijo Urahara y poco a poco se iban retirando los alumnos

Rukia y Renji se metieron en el mismo ascensor junto a Sado y Mahana. Ya que ambas "parejas" les toco en el piso 8 (quiero explicar que a el piso 8 no me refiero a los de los capitanes, si no a los que vienen después de los 13 pisos, ósea que el piso 14 vendría siendo el 1 piso de hotelería)

Pero cuando se abrieron las puertas, los 2 morenos fueron hacia la izquierda, y Rukia y Renji hacia la derecha.

-emmm... Que número te toco, Renji?- Dijo Rukia algo nerviosa por que ya se había dado cuenta de que Renji iba con ella

-a mi? El 9- Dijo Renji que todavía no se había dado cuenta de la situación- ¿por qué preguntas?

-esta es NUESTRA HABITACIÓN- Dijo Rukia mientras abría la puerta

-Mierda! Me toco contigo enana! No puede ser! Por qué a mi! Por qué a mi!- Decía Renji, parado justo al frente de la puerta

-Bueno, si quieres duermo en el baño, a mi no me molestaría- Dijo Rukia, que en ese momento no tenía nada de ganas para discutir y mucho menos con Renji.

-No! Claro que no! Jamás le haría eso a una mujer! Por más que la odie. - Dijo Renji

-Y que hacemos pues?- Dijo Rukia

-Ya se! Esa cama es INMENSA! Podemos dormir en las orillas y así no tendremos contacto alguno. O le ponemos almohadas en el medio y problema resuelto- Dijo Renji

- es buena idea, iré a cambiarme la ropa para ponerme vestido de baño- Dijo Rukia

-Haz lo que quieras- Dijo Renji mientras prendía la Radio y le introducía el CD del álbum Mezmerize de SOAD.

-Subele, por favor- Dijo Rukia mientras se metía al baño

-Ok-

*Donde Nell y Grimmjow*

Nell no encontraba a Grimmjow por ninguna parte, desde que terminaron de decir las habitaciones desapareció, "quizás y este con su compañero o compañera" pensó mientras buscaba su habitación

-609, 609¿ Dónde estas?- estaba diciendo Nell- Te encontré!- Dijo mientras metía su tarjeta en la puerta, pero esta no le abría "será que ya llego mi compañero?" Se preguntaba Nell "Mejor toco la puerto" Pensó y procedió a tocarla. Y le abrió Grimmjow

-Sorpresaaa...- Dijo Grimmjow mientras abría la puerta

-Grimm-kun! Que haces aquí! Te toco conmigo?- Dijo ella feliz

-Si- Dijo Grimmjow

Y Nell lo abrazo

-Esto será divertido, me toco con mi querido Grimm-kun- Dijo Nell mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Grimmjow

-S-Si, será divertido- Dijo Grimmjow muy rojo por ese abrazo sorpresa que le dieron

-Bueno acomodare mis cosas para poder cambiarme la ropa a un vestido de baño- Dijo Nell soltando a Grimmjow

-te esperare- Dijo Grimmjow entrando junto a Nell a su habitación

-si quieres- dijo Nell

*Donde Ichigo y Orihime*

-"Cual será mi habitación? Ojalá no me toque ningún rarito o una chica loca"-pensaba Ichigo

-Te encontré!-Dijo Ichigo mientras abría a la puerta, para toparse con una sorpresa...

Orihime ya había llegado hace casi 15 minutos, y como vio que su compañero no llegaba, decidió cambiarse de ropa, pero lo hizo en medio de la habitación y justo cuando se estaba quitando su suéter, entro Ichigo.

-Kurosaki-kun!- Dijo Inoue roja como un tomate tapandose los pechos con una almohada que tenía cerca

-I-no-u-e... Inoue- Dijo Ichigo sin saber que hacer o decir- Disculpa! pensé que no había nadie! no te quería ver en ropa interior! No era mi intención!-Dijo Ichigo igual de rojo que Orihime

-N-No te pre-preocupes Kurosaki-kun, es m-mi culpa, p-por haberme cambiando aquí en me-medio de la habitación, sin pensar que e-en cualquier momento llegaría mi compañero- Dijo Orihime

Y el problema no era ver a Orihime en Ropa Interior, ya que la vería en vestido de baño y sería casi lo mismo, el verdadero problema era que la lencería de Orihime era crema y aparte HIPER-MEGA-SÚPER-TRASPARENTE! Y se le veía TODO!

-Mejor me voy al baño- Dijo Orihime agarrando sus cosas y metiéndose en el baño

"Wow nunca pensé que pasaría esto"- pensó Ichigo, algo feliz por lo que logró ver

*Donde Renji y Rukia*

Renji estaba acostado en la cama, oyendo música de lo más feliz, hasta que oyó una puerta abrirse y se levantó de la cama para encontrarse a Rukia en vestido de baño

-Wow- Dijo Renji en voz baja, pero Rukia lo logro escuchar

-Que tanto miras?- Dijo Rukia al ver que Renji no despegaba sus ojos de ella. Rukia llevaba un vestido de baño negro de dos piezas, era simple, pero a Renji le gustaba.

"Que linda se ve por Dios! Esta hermosa" pensó Renji, " Un momento... Que diablos estoy pensando!? Tengo un fijarme mejor en los cereales que como, quizás y me estén haciendo algo malo" pensó Renji mientras movía la cabeza

-Hey! Te hice una pregunta!- Dijo Rukia

-Na-Nada, no estoy mirándote- Dijo Renji

-Si, claro- Dijo Rukia pasando al lado de Renji, y justo en el momento en el que lo hizo le quito la soga que le amarraba el cabello. Y comenzó a correr por toda la habitación

-Devuélveme el gancho!- Dijo Renji persiguiendo a Rukia por todo el cuarto

-No! Eso te pasa por mirarme de más! PERVERTIDO!- Grito Rukia mientras reía. Se tiró en la cama y Renji le cayo encima. En una posición basica del Kamasutra.

-La tengo!- Dijo Renji mientras tomaba el gancho de las manos de Rukia.

El cabello de Renji estaba tan largo que tocaba la cara de Rukia.- no me vuelvas a quitar mis ganchos- Dijo Renji aún encima de Rukia. En eso se dio cuenta de la forma en la que estaban y se paró de inmediato.

-¿Por qué no te dejas el cabello suelto? si igual te lo soltarás para entrar a la playa o a la piscina-Dijo Rukia parándose de la cómoda cama

-Es cierto, mejor me lo dejo suelto- Dijo Renji

-Vayamos a la playa, quizás y ahí estén nuestros amigos

-Ok, vamos- Dijo Renji mientras salía de la habitación junto a Rukia

* * *

Que harán en la playa Rukia y sus amigos?

Que pasará entre Renji y Rukia en su primera noche durmiendo juntos?

Ichigo llevo condones?

Que pasara en las demás habitaciones?

Por que no existe un profesor como Urahara?

Si ya se! Dije que lo subiría este viernes! Pero hoy no tenia nada que hacer así que comencé a escribirlo.

Quizas y mañana comience a escribir el próximo capitulo, pero lo subiré el viernes.

Reviews?

Gracias por leer!

Cumplan sus sueños y metas! Y suerte

Saludos! 3


	5. Peleas y besos robados

Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, el dueño es Tite Kubo. Yo solo me dedico a Imaginar de más

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya estaban todos en la playa, las chicas estaban sentadas bajo una palmera y los chicos estaban en unas mesas.

-Y a ti con quien te toco?- Le pregunto Grimmjow a Ichigo

-Con Inoue, pero no quisiera hablar de eso- Dijo mientras se sonrojaba por lo que vio- Y a ti con quien?- pregunto Ichigo

-Con Nell, ella esta muy feliz por que le toco conmigo- Dijo Grimmjow

-Y tu no estas feliz?- Dijo Renji

-quizás. ¿Y cuál es tu compañero o compañera?- Dijo Grimmjow cambiando de tema

- Con Rukia- Dijo Renji como si nada. En eso David escupió toda su bebida.- y a ti que te paso!?- Dijo Renji alarmado

-Ustedes dos se odian, cuidado y no apareces muerto mañana- Dijo Sado respondiendo la pregunta por David

-Cierto! Me dio escalofrío cuando dijiste que te toco con Rukia- Dijo David limpiándose la boca.

Y en eso llegaron las chicas a hacerle compañía

-Deberíamos hacer algo divertido!- Dijo Inoue con una de sus miles de sonrisas

-Por que no vamos a la playa?- Dijo David

-Yo prefiero jugar voleibol ¿quien me acompaña?- Dijo Ichigo

-Yo- Dijeron Grimmjow, Sado, Renji, Ishida y Reiko

-Bueno ustedes jueguen voleibol y nosotras nos vamos a la playa junto a David- Dijo Rukia

-Esta bien- Dijeron todos tomando sus rumbos

Cuando las chicas y David llegaron a la playa todas querían tomar sol, excepto Rukia que si quería ir a la playa, y David la acompaño.

-Wow, esta bastante fría- Dijo Rukia mientras entraba a la playa

-Te ayudare a que se te quite el frío rápido- Dijo David mientras la empujaba para que se mojara toda

-Que Malo!- Dijo Rukia quitándose los cabellos de la cara

-Renji me contó que te toco con el- Dijo David

-Si, desgraciadamente- Dijo Rukia

-Por que se odian tanto?- Dijo David

Y Rukia comenzó a tirar cinta (contarle que paso con Renji)

-Oh! Ya veo, de verdad fue algo patán, pero ¿tanto tiempo odiandolo por eso?-Dijo David

-Siempre me trata mal, y siempre discutimos. Pero ya nos estamos llevando mejor- dijo Rukia

-Me alegro por ustedes- Dijo David

-Hagamos una competencia, el que llega a esa roca de allá primero, gana!-Dijo Rukia

-Esta bien ¿pero que gano si pierdes?-Dijo David

-emm, no se. Lo que tu quieras- Dijo Rukia

-Si yo gano, tu me acompañarás a dar una vuelta por la playa a las 3:00am-Dijo David

-Esta bien, pero si yo gano tendrás que declararle tu amor a Ichigo- Dijo Rukia sonriendo

-Amor? A Ichigo? Dios mío ojalá y gane!- Dijo David

-a las de 3! 1...2...3...! - Y comenzaron a nadar, cuando David se dio cuenta, ya había llegado a la roca y Rukia aún estaba nadando.

-Creo que gane, llevo esperando aquí hace mucho tiempo!-Dijo David sacándole la lengua

-No seas exagerado, sólo fueron 20 segundos de diferencia- Dijo Rukia

-Bueno, igual me tienes que acompañar a las 3:00am

- Si, si ya se!- Dijo Rukia

El reloj ya marco las 12:00am (ósea medianoche) y ya todos estaban por irse a dormir.

-Donde Rukia y Renji-

Rukia estaba poniendo su alarma a las 3:00am para despertarse e irse con David como le tenía prometido

-Que estas haciendo?- Pregunto Renji que estaba viendo televisión acostado en la cama junto a Rukia

-nada que te importe- Dijo Rukia mientras se metía bajo las sábanas- Bajale el volumen que me voy a acostar a dormir- Dijo

-bueno, mejor me voy yo también a dormir- Dijo Renji, pero sonó su celular

-Aló?- Dijo Renji

-Piña-kun!, como te fue hoy! 3- Pregunto del otro lado Yachiru

-bien, la estoy pasando muy bien, ojalá y cuando tu estés de mi edad vengas a estos lugares. Oye y que haces despierta tan tarde?- Pregunto Renji

-Te extraño y quería hablar contigo, además Ken-chan dice que también te extraña mucho- Dijo Yachiru "Yachiru! que le estas diciendo a tu hermano?" Se escucho a Kenpachi de fondo

-dile que yo se que el me ama, en lo más profundo de su duro y rocoso corazón- Dijo Renji

-Ok, yo le digo, Te quiero mucho piña-kun! Cuídate! 3- Dijo Yachiru

-Yo también te quiero mucho, adiós 3- Dijo Renji cerrando el celular

-Wow, no conocía tu lado cariñoso- Dijo Rukia que había escuchado toda la conversación

-No que te ibas a dormir?- Dijo Renji aventando una almohada a la cara de Rukia

-Si pero alejate de mi- Dijo Rukia mientras se quedaba dormida

-Donde Grimmjow y Nell-

-Ya te vas a dormir, Nell?- Pregunto Grimmjow

-Si- Dijo Nell mientras se enredaba entre las sábanas

-Bueno, déjame y apago el televisor- Djo Grimmjow

-no, no es necesario, si quieres mira tu la televisión, yo me puedo dormir así- Dijo Nell mientras movía las manos.

-No, igual yo ya tengo sueño- Dijo Grimmjow mientras ponía su mano en la cabeza de Nell y jugaba con sus cabellos

-Estas seguro? no quiero que te acuestes antes por mi- Dijo Nell

-Claro que estoy seguro- Dijo Grimmjow mientras le daba un beso en la frente- Ya duerme

En eso los ojos de Nell se cerraron, durmió contenta por el beso que recibió, al igual que Grimmjow.

-Donde Rukia y Renji-

Ya los dos se habían quedados dormidos, pero Rukia se despertó cuando escucho su alarma

-Ya me tengo que ir- Dijo muy bajito, mientras se levantaba de la cama para no despertar a Renji

-A Donde vas, enana?- Dijo Renji

-No te importa- Dijo Rukia

-No te importa esto, No te importa aquello,¿acaso no sabes decir otra cosa?-Dijo Renji

-Hice una apuesta con David, y termine perdiendo, lo acompañare a caminar por la playa- Dijo Rukia

-pero tan tarde? Qué horas son las 2?-Pregunto Renji un poco preocupado

-Son las 3, y si, el dijo a esta hora- Dijo Rukia

-bueno has lo que quieras- Dijo Renji cambiando de actitud de levemente preocupado a amargado

-Que amargado eres piña-kun!- Dijo Rukia mientras salía de la habitación

-Maldita!- Grito Renji lanzando una almohada a la puerta por donde salía Rukia

-Donde David y Rukia-

-Oh viniste, pensé que no cumplirías tu promesa- Dijo David que estaba sentado en una de las sillas de la playa

-Yo siempre cumplo lo que digo, por que querías venir a la playa? Y a esta hora?- Pregunto Rukia

-Yo siempre que puedo camino en la playa por la noche, pero esta vez te dije que a las 3 para que te tuvieras que levantar- Dijo David sonriendo

-Oh! Que malo eres- dijo Rukia ofreciéndole una sonrisa- Y bueno cuando comenzamos a caminar?

-Ya mismo- Dijo David

Y comenzaron a caminar por la playa, hablando de diferentes temas, como Musica, Videojuegos, etc... Hasta qué Rukia hizo una pregunta

-Y... tienes novia?- Dijo Rukia

-No, estoy soltero ¿Que? Estas interesada?- Pregunto David levantando una ceja

-No, claro que no estoy interesada!- Dijo Rukia sonrojada- Sólo fue una pregunta

-y a ti quien te gusta?- pregunto David

-A mi? Nadie, por ahora no me gusta nadie, y tu, de quien gustas?-pregunto Rukia

-Emmm, quizás y me gustas tu- Dijo David como si decirle que le gustas a alguien fuera cosa de todos los días- Pero si tu no gustas de mi, es no nos hace enemigos

-Emm Cla-Claro, somos amigos- Dijo Rukia roja como un tomate, nunca le habían dicho que gustaban de ella, era la primera vez que se lo decían.

-Bueno creo que ya deberías ir a tu habitación- Dijo David- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-Esta bien-Dijo Rukia

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Rukia, se despidieron

-Duerme Bien- Dijo Rukia mientras cerraba la puerta

-Tu Igual- Dijo David "Que suertudo es Renji, le toco con Rukia, pero por lo menos sé que el no gusta de ella, ni ella de el. Tengo ventaja" pensó David mientras se dirigía al Ascensor.

Rukia se dirigía a la cama, cuando Renji se despertó

-ya llegaste?- Pregunto Renji

-No, soy un holograma- Dijo Rukia con sarcasmo

-Hazte la pendeja e,e- Dijo Renji- ¿cómo te fue con tu noviesito?

-No somos novios, y si lo fuéramos no te debería importar- Dijo Rukia metiéndose en la cama

-Se nota que le gustas- Dijo Renji

-Si, ya sé que el gusta de mi, me lo dijo mientras caminábamos en la playa- Dijo Rukia

-Jmmm- Dijo Renji incrédulo

-Jmmm, que?- Pregunto Rukia

-No te creo

-Y por que no me crees? Que? Ahora nadie puede gustar de mi?- Dijo Rukia enfadada

-Exacto, nadie debería enamorarse de ti, por que estas loca y eres una enana-Dijo Renji- ya duérmete

-Eres un Idiota, yo hoy ni nunca dormiré contigo- Dijo Rukia levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose con unas almohadas al baño

-No!- Dijo Renji

-No me jodas, Abarai- Dijo Rukia cerrando la puerta del baño

-" Tu y tu bocota, mañana le pido disculpas" Pensó Renji mientras se quedaba dormido

-"por que diablos tiene que ser así conmigo? Que le hice yo a el para que me trate así siempre?" Pensó Rukia con unas lágrimas en los ojos, de verdad le había afectado lo que le dijo Renji

-al día siguiente-

-Rukia! Despierta! Ya es de día- Grito Renji mientras golpeaba la puerta del baño

Rukia salió del baño, y ni siquiera lo miro a los ojos. Sólo paso a su lado, busco entre su ropa lo que se iba a poner y se volvió a meter al baño.

Cuando volvió a salir, ya estaba vestida, con una camisa Naranja y un short blanco y por dentro su vestido de baño. Se dio cuenta que Renji estaba en el balcón de la habitación así que aprovecho y se acostó unos 15 mi unos en la cama mientras Renji estaba fuera. Hasta qué oyó las puertas del balcón abrirse y ella se apresuró a pararse de la cama. Y se dirigió nuevamente al baño, pero antes de encerrarse Renji la tomo del brazo

-Sueltame- Dijo Rukia sin mirarlo

-Discúlpame- Dijo Renji tomando su cara para que lo mirara

-No me hables, no me toques, y no me mires- Dijo Rukia soltándose de Renji y saliendo de la habitación lo más antes posible.

-Que idiota soy!- Grito Renji

-En el restaurante del Hotel-

Había una mesa redonda muy grande donde estaban sentados Todos los amigos de Rukia, ella se sentó al lado de David

-Buen día Kuchiki-san- Dijo Orihime

-buen día- Dijo Rukia

-que te pasa? Te veo como enojada- Dijo Reiko

-No quiero hablar de eso- Dijo Rukia

-Paso algo entre tu y Renji?- Dijo Mahana

-Les cuento después, chicas-Dijo Rukia, cuando vio que Renji llego

-Buen día- Dijo Renji

-Buen día- Dijeron todos menos Rukia, Renji se sentó al lado de Rukia, y ella se levantó del puesto y se sentó al lado de Ichigo

-El Amor esta en el aire ¿no creen? - Dijo Tatsuki

-Si, no es cierto Ishida?- Dijo Rukia, por que sabía que A Ishida le gustaba Tatsuki

-emmm. Mejor no opino sobre eso- dijo Ishida acomodando sus gafas

-voy al baño- Dijo Rukia mientras se levantaba y se iba

-Y yo voy,... Hacia allá... Donde esta eso... Si eso...- Dijo Renji mientras se paraba también.

Rukia estaba por entrar al baño cuando Renji la jalo por los brazos y la acorralo contra una pared

-Sueltame o grito- Dio Rukia, MUY CABREADA mirando a Renji

-Por favor, discúlpame, tu sabes que no era mi intención decir eso- Dijo Renji, todavía sin soltar a Rukia

-Yo de ti no sé nada, y créeme que no quiero saberlo. Eres lo peor que me ha pasado en la vida! Siempre me tratas mal sin razón alguna y al final yo soy la mala por darte tu merecido, no entiendo que te hice para que me trates así. Ahora Sueltame- Dijo Rukia, la furia se notaba en sus ojos.

-Y si comienzo a tratarte bien ¿me perdonarías?- Dijo Renji algo triste por las palabras de Rukia

-Ósea que sólo lo vas a hacer por tu bien?- Dijo Rukia- Sueltame, y esta es la última vez que pienso decirlo

-No, no quiero soltarte, quiero que me perdones, y que seamos amigos.- Dijo Renji. Y Rukia le metió una patada en las bolas (XD), este cayo al piso

-Te dije que me soltaras- Dijo Rukia mientras salía corriendo, ya no quería ni comer por lo que había sucedido.

Salió corriendo hacia la playa y se sentó con la cabeza gacha bajo la palmera más lejana que encontró. Se puso a meditar sobre lo que había pasado, hasta que llego David

-Que te ha pasado? Te vi saliendo del restaurante corriendo a toda prisa- Dijo David sentándose al frente de Rukia

-Ren-Renji es un Idiota, ayer por la noche cuando regrese de caminar contigo me dijo cosas muy feas, y hoy me fue a pedir perdón como si nada- Dijo Rukia mientras se le salían las lágrimas, pero no de tristeza si no de enojo.

-Como puede decirle cosas feas a una chica tan linda como tu?- Dijo David mientras tomaba la barbilla de Rukia y levantaba su cara levemente - No llores, no me gusta verte así-Dijo mientras le secaba las lágrimas a Rukia

-Eres tan bueno conmigo- Dijo Rukia

-Como no voy a ser bueno con la chica que me gusta?- Dijo David, acercándose mucho a los labios de Rukia, tanto que sentían la respiración del otro.

-Da...- Rukia no pudo terminar la frase, David le había dado un beso

-Rukia¿quieres ser mi novia?- Dijo David

-N-No - S-se, No estoy segura de lo que siento- Dijo Rukia Roja como la sangre

-oí que habrá una fiesta la última noche que estaremos aquí, piénsalo y ese día me dices tu respuesta- Dijo David mientras se levantaba de la arena y se iba caminando- ¿no piensas desayunar?- Dijo David que ya estaba yéndose

-S-Si!- Dijo Rukia levantándose y caminando al lado de el

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno! Disculpen! Este capitulo lo hice más corto!

A ver les explico, Tuve unos problemas con mi facebook y me tuve que crear otro, así que me tomo como 2 horas buscar a mis amigos y todo eso. Es tarde y mañana me tengo que levantar temprano, pero no los quería dejar sin fic así que heme aquí. Mi imaginación esta algo lenta, por eso la demora.

Ahora el verdadero problema es que, Mañana me voy de la casa y no podré escribir, la otra semana estoy DEMASIADO OCUPADA y no creo que pueda escribir. Así qué para compensar el tiempo en el que no escribí les haré un capitulo DOBLE, ósea el doble de largo que los normales, y así todos seremos felices

Y que tal? Les gusto? Reviews

Gracias a todos mis lectores, que no son muchos, pero igual se les agradece.

Cumplan sus sueños y metas

Suerte y Besos! 3


	6. La Clase de boxeo de Zaraki Kenpachi

_**Gente! Estoy que me arranco los cabellos! Hice la Idiotez más grande de mi vida! Estaba escribiendo el capitulo todo bonito y eso, y por alguna razón se borro TODO! Pero para mi mala suerte cuando hice "Paste" TAMPOCO ME SALIO! El capitulo ya estaba casi terminado y todo! Pero MIERDA! Siempre me pasa estas cosas a mi y solo a mi! Lo lamento de verdad! Si este capitulo llega a ser mas corto de lo prometido, les prometo que haré uno mas largo de compensación a todo mi tiempo fuera y por esta pendejada.**_  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya todos habían terminado de desayunar, Rukia seguía sin hablarle a Renji, lo casual.

Nadie sabia donde estaba Rukia, pero tampoco le dieron mucha importancia, solo una persona estaba preocupada y esta era nada más y nada menos que la piña roja, Renji  
Renji estaba en el vestíbulo del Hotel, y vio a una chica repartiendo volantes, la chica le entrego uno a Renji.  
-Gracias- Dijo Renji mientras leía lo que decía el volante "Gran fiesta de Aniversario este Sábado por la noche! NO TE LA PUEDES PERDER (en letras pequeñas: si no quieres morir por mi atte.: Zaraki Kenpachi)"  
-Hey! Renji!- Grito alguien con una voz masculina  
-Hola, Grimmjow- dijo Renji dándose la vuelta para mirarlo  
-Vas para esa fiesta?- Dijo Grimmjow  
-Si- Respondió el pelirojo

-Y a quien piensas invitar?- Dijo Grimmjow levantando una ceja

-Pienso invitar a Rukia, para que me perdone- Dijo Renji algo rojo  
-A Rukia!? pero si se llevan de la patada! Un momento… Te gusta verdad?- Dijo Grimmjow arqueando una ceja

-Emmm… si… si me gusta- Dijo Renji tan rojo que su cara no se diferenciaba de su cabello- Pero como le digas a alguien, TE MATO- Dijo esta vez tomando a Grimmjow por el cuello de su suéter  
-Bien bien hombre! Tampoco seas tan brusco!- Dijo Grimmjow mientras se zafaba del agarre de Renji

-Quizás y me diga que no. Ella me odia, QUE IDIOTA FUI!- Dijo Renji mientras agarraba a Grimmjow de los hombros y lo movía- Ayúdame!- Dijo Renji a punto de ponerse de rodillas

-Te recomiendo dejar de ser tan patán con ella, tratarla mejor, Eres un pendejo.- Dijo Grimmjow que al parecer si sabe tratar con las mujeres (cof cof NELL cof cof xD)  
-Gracias amigo! Contigo si puedo contar, te aseguro que le preguntaba a otro y se reían de mi en mi cara :c- Dijo Renji  
-Me esforcé en no hacerlo- Dijo Grimmjow- Bueno te voy dejando, le dije a Nell que la acompañaría a la playa- Dijo mientras se iba

-UYY! PICARÓN!- Grito Renji

-Abarai-kun!- escucho esta vez una voz femenina  
-Reiko?- Dijo Renji volteándose

-que haces?- Pregunto Reiko muy feliz  
-Buscando a Rukia ¿sabes donde se encuentra?- Dijo Renji

-No… no se donde esta, la ultima vez que la vi fue cuando terminamos de desayunar- Dijo Reiko tratando de recordar- Oye te quería hacer una pregunta

-Si dime- Dijo Renji

-Bueno es que quería saber ¿tienes pareja para el baile del Sabado en la noche?- Dijo Reiko algo apenada

-Emmm… no… pero estoy pensando invitar a alguien- Dijo Renji con una sonrisa nerviosa

-Ahh… Bueno… Nos vemos después…- Dijo Reiko yéndose

-Adios- Dijo Renji mientras caminaba hacia su habitación par buscar a Rukia

-Dejen review carajo-

En la piscina…

-Ishida! Donde están las duchas?- Pregunto Tatsuki, con una toalla verde en manos y un vestido de baño de 2 piezas rojo con líneas negras  
-ves ese pasillo de ahí? – Dijo Ishida señalándolo, a lo que Tatsuki solo asintió- Bueno, Te vas al fondo a la izquierda y luego 500 centímetros a la derecha- Termino de decir Ishida

- A no mames Ishida, tu y tus explicaciones. Mejor acompáñame (ewe)- Dijo Tatsuki jalando a Ishida

- Esta bien Arisawa- Dijo Ishida

A lo que llegaron a su destino, Tatsuki se apresuro a buscar una ducha disponible, y al parecer solo había una y ella se metió más rápido que ligero para que no se la robaran

- Coño! La llave del agua no abre!- Grito Tatsuki desde su ducha

- Te ayudo?- Pregunto Ishida asomándose por la puerta **(Nota: Tatsuki seguía en vestido de baño y créanme que no se lo pensaba quitar, cochinos ¬¬)  
**-Si fueras tan amable- Dijo Tatsuki que seguía jalando la llave del agua

-Cerca de ahí-

-Inoue, acabo de ver a Ishida meterse en la misma ducha que Tatsuki- Dijo Ichigo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Oh… debe ser que Uryuu-kun la esta ayudando en algo- Dijo Inoue con una sonrisa inocente

-Creo que también deberíamos ayudarlos- Dijo Ichigo tomando a Orihime de las manos mientras corría hacia las duchas- A enamorarse- dijo pero esta vez un poco más bajo, por que ya habían llegado a las duchas y no querían que Ishida o Tatsuki los descubrieran.

-Que hacemos Kurosaki-kun?- pregunto Orihime con la voz baja

-vamos a encerrarlos- Dijo Ichigo mientras cerraba la puerta de la ducha- Agarra la manigueta de la puerta y no la sueltes por nada del mundo, mientras yo busco algo con que sujetarla- Dijo Ichigo rebuscando por todos lados- Con esto- Y saco una soga larguísima la paso por la manigueta y la amarro en un árbol que estaba cerca- Corre Inoue!- grito tomando a Inoue de las manos mientras corrían lo más lejos posible

-Somos todos unos cupidos- Dijo Inoue que no aguantaba la risa

-Si, es cierto. Ahora dejemos que ellos hagan su "trabajo"- Dijo Ichigo riendo también

-Tengo algo de sueño, voy a tomar una siesta- Dijo Inoue frotándose los ojos

-Si, yo también tengo sueño, este trabajo de Cupido me dejo con sueño- mintió Ichigo, dijo eso solo para estar con Inoue

Y se fueron a su habitación a dormir plácidamente

Mientras tanto en las duchas…

-Coño! Me voy a cambiar de ducha mejor. Quizás y ya alguien salió de las otras.-Dijo Tatsuki, que aún no se percataba de lo pegada que estaba con Ishida en ese pequeño cuarto de baño

-Si mejor- Dijo Ishida tratando de abrir la puerta, pero no podía- Me cago en todo lo cagable! En este Hotel se daña todo o que!?- grito un irritado Ishida

-Ahora a esperar aquí sin hacer nada- Dijo Tatsuki igual de irritada que Ishida

-Podemos hacer algo…-Dijo Ishida acercándose provocativamente "_Ishida Uryuu esta es tu oportunidad! Ahora o nunca"_ pensó Ishida

-Que vas a hac…- Tatsuki no pudo terminar la frase. Tenia los ojos tan abiertos que amenazaban con salirse, ella no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, Ishida Uryuu, el chico inteligente pálido, Y MUY GUAPO, la estaba besando. Ósea! BESANDO! Y a ella la chica ruda que solía joderlo a limites fuera del planeta. "_Esto debe ser un sueño no puede ser posible lo que esta pasando! Pero… espera un momento… si fuera un sueño no se sentiría tan bien y yo no tuviera las mejillas tan calientes como las tengo ahorita mismo…" _pensó la pelivioleta que ya casi perdía la respiración  
-Me gustas, y mucho…- Dijo Ishida cuando ya se había separado de Tatsuki- Entiendo que me quieras asesinar… Dijo Ishida para luego ser callado por otro beso de Tatsuki. Ahora el era el sorprendido, pensó todo, desde que Tatsuki lo abofeteara hasta la muerte más dolorosa que pueda existir en la faz de la tierra, pero nunca se le paso por la mente que ella le robara otro beso.

-Tú también me gustas- Dijo Tatsuki abrazando a Ishida fuertemente, acto seguido una sonrojación(existe esa palabra? xD) extrema de parte de Ishida

-Ahora solo hay que esperar- Dijo Ishida mientras jugaba con los cabellos de Tatsuki

-Me encantaría perder el tiempo contigo- Dijo Tatsuki robándole otro beso a Ishida, y luego recostando su cabeza sobre el fuerte pecho de el peliazul

-Dejen Review ptm-

Rukia estaba en su habitación. Había una chica repartiendo volantes sobre unas clases de boxeo en el piso 11, donde trabaja Kenpachi. Al parecer hay de esas chicas repartidoras de volantes por todas partes

-Tengo que buscar algo que ponerme, no puedo llegar en vestido de baño- Dijo Rukia mientras rebuscaba entre sus cosas que ponerse- ESTO!- exclamo la pequeña chica mientras levantaba un suéter naranja y un short con diferentes tonos de azul.

En eso entro Renji. "_Ya viene este a joder, carajo"_ pensó Rukia cuando oyó la puerta cerrarse

Renji se acerco a ella. Rukia fingió que seguía buscando entre sus cosas

-Rukia… me disculpas, por favor- Dijo Renji con un tono triste

-…- Ruki lo ignoro y seguía con lo suyo

-Quiero cambiar, para que podamos ser amigos- dijo Renji "_Ó algo más"_- pensó el pelirrojo

-Y que harás para ser amigos, Abarai?- Dijo Rukia

-Te invito al baile del sábado en la noche- Dijo Renji con un pequeño toque de nerviosismo

-Déjame pensarlo- Dijo Rukia, que acababa de recordar que David le dio hasta ese día para responderle si quería ser su novia, y ella lo tomo como una invitación al baile, y obvio no le podía decir que si a los dos.

-Esta bien ¿y que vas a hacer?- Dijo Renji feliz de que por fin pudiera hablar amistosamente con ella sin insultos de por medio

-Voy a las clases de boxeo de tu papá- Dijo Rukia

-Uy! Mi papá es muy rudo. Ojala y Yumuchika e Ikkaku estén ayudándolo, por que si no, no te veo bien- Dijo Renji sobándose la nuca y con una gotita en la frente

-No te preocupes por eso. Solo quiero aprender lo básico- Dijo Rukia

-Bueno te acompaño- Dijo Renji

En las clases de boxeo del señor suegro de Rukia, digo! De Kenpachi xD …

Ya estaba Rukia sentada junto a varias personas, aproximadamente 15 contándola a ella, a su lado estaba un muchacho muy guapo de cabello Rubio y ojos verdes lima, que tenia entre 18 y 20 años.

-Bueno debiluchos, Yo soy Zaraki Kenpachi, Su maestro en estos 3 días de clase- Dijo Kenpachi entrando por la puerta principal del lugar en el que se encontraban.- De izquierda a derecha se can a parar y van a decirme su edad y nombre- Termino de decir el moreno.

Cuando le toco a Rukia, que era la ultima, esta se levanto y lo dijo como si Kenpachi no la conociera

-Kuchiki Rukia, 16 años- Dijo Rukia

- Que haces aquí Kuchiki? Para como dejaste a mi hijo la ultima vez no creo que necesites clases de boxeo- Dijo Kenpachi con una de sus inigualables sonrisas _"Con que Kuchiki eh… Es familia del niño adinerado del piso 6. Pero la diferencia de Personalidad es demasiada"_ Pensó el moreno

-Quiero aprender lo básico, además quiero liberarme rápido de los patanes- Dijo Rukia mirando de reojo a Renji que estaba recostado en una pare cercana

En eso Kenpachi se acerco a su "adorado" hijo y le dijo en el oído

-Como me entere de que eres tu ese patán, te mato- Dijo Kenpachi para luego irse donde se encontraba antes- Bueno aquí hay 15 personas, y tengo 2 ayudantes. Nos dividiremos en 3 grupos de a 5 personas, para que a si a cada uno le toque un tutor- Dijo Kenpachi  
Rukia termino en el grupo de Ikkaku. Luego de media hora de aprender muchas cosas, llego el momento de pelear contra el tutor (Ikkaku) usando los movimientos aprendidos, y ya le tocaba a Rukia.

-Oh! La pequeña Kuchiki, es bastante buena- Dijo Ikkaku mientras esquivaba un puñetazo de Rukia

-No viste como deje a tu primo la vez pasada?- Dijo Rukia un tanto orgullosa por lo que hizo, lanzando una patada que iba justo a las costillas de Ikkaku, pero este la esquivo también.

-Oye, una pregunta. Quien es el patán del que hablabas hace un rato?- Pregunto Ikkaku, Tratando de golpear a la pequeña chica, pero nunca pudo

-Algún día lo averiguaras- Dijo Rukia, pegándole 3 veces seguidas en la quijada a Ikkaku

-Estoy ansioso para saber quien fue.-Dijo Ikkaku sobándose su quijada- Por ahora ya termino la clase, quizás y mañana les toque con Yumichika- Dijo esta vez refiriéndose a su grupo

-Ya terminaste Rukia?-Pregunto Renji

-Si, ya nos podemos ir- Dijo Rukia caminando hacia la puerta principal

-Piña-kun!- Se escucho una voz que venia atrás de ellos

-Yachiru!- Grito Renji, virándose para abrazarla

-Hola, Rukia-chan- Dijo Yachiru Saludando a Rukia- A donde van?- pregunto la pequeña pelirrosa con una gran sonrisa

-Hola Yachiru- Dijo Rukia- A donde vamos? Pues no sé, Tengo algo de ganas de tomar té ¿me recomiendas algún lugar del Hotel?- Le dijo Rukia jugando con los cabellos de la pequeña

-El piso 6! Donde trabaja Bya-kun! El tiene ahí un puesto de Té y Galletas en medio de su "Bosque" de Sakuras! Además siempre me regala dulces- Dijo Yachiru Sonriendo

-"_Bya-kun? Piso 6?, creo que Yachiru conoce a mi Nii-sama. Me imagino que mi Honorable Nii-sama la debe tratar como toda una dama"-_ Pensó Rukia con estrellas en vez de ojos. Si supiera que Yachiru siempre saca de quicio a Byakuya, y que solo le da dulces para ver si así deja de molestar…

-Esta bien Yachiru, iremos al piso 6 a tomar té. Cuídate- Le dijo cierto pelirrojo para luego irse junto a Rukia

Ya estaban en el ascensor la pequeña chica, y el chico de los tatuajes. Con ellos había otra persona, pero ellos ni en cuenta.

- Y Rukia como es tu hermano?- Pregunto Renji

-Tiene el cabello Negro, un poco más debajo de los hombros. Mide 1,80, Además es muy Guapo *.*- Decia Rukia con estrellitas en vez de ojos

-Y tiene un semblante serio siempre?- Pregunto el pelirrojo saliendo del ascensor, para luego sentarse en una banca que estaba cerca

- Si ¿por que lo dices?- Pregunto Rukia

-Estaba con nosotros en el ascensor, pero al parecer ni nos notó- Dijo Renji

-Bueno quizás y estaba ocupado. ¿vamos pro los tés o que?- Dijo Rukia

-SISISISI! Vamos vamos!- Dijo Renji

-En la oficina de Byakuya-

-"_Ese chico que estaba con Rukia… quien será? Y si es su novio y Rukia no me ha dicho? Debe ser un delincuente. Con esos tatuajes es obvio que es un delincuente.- _Pensó Byakuya

-Tengo que proteger a Rukia!- Dijo mientras salía de su oficina

-Hasta aquí mis niños-

Que hará Byakuya?  
Por que diablos dejan a Renji ir con Tatuajes a la preparatoria?

De que sabor será el té de Rukia?  
Que están haciendo Ishida y Tatsuki?

Orihime soñara con duendecillos verdes?

Gracias por leer!  
Dejen reviews, y digan que les gusto y que no! No llorare :D  
De nuevo, disculpen la demora! :3  
Nos leemos después!  
Suerte! Y cumplan todas sus metas!


	7. A tomar el té con Byakuya

_**Bueno gente… aquí tienen otro capitulo de Amarte es Difícil :3**_

_**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece ni me pertenecerá jamás (ni aunque comience a cagar pollos) es propiedad de Tite Kubo.**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-En la tienda de los tésillos-

-Hola, bienvenidos. ¿Qué desean?- Pregunto una mesera de cabellos azules y ojos color mostaza. Que por cierto se quedo mirando al pelirojo como si no hubiera mañana, cosa que incomodo un poco a Rukia

-Yo quiero un té de manzanilla- Dijo Renji sin darle importancia a la mirada de la chica

-que sean 2 por favor- Dijo Rukia

-Bueno ya se los traigo ^.^- Dijo la chica anotando en su cuaderno, para luego pasar por una puerta, que quizá y llevaba a la cocina

Renji y Rukia guardaron silencio por unos minutos, para luego ser interrumpidos por un Byakuya algo… ¿"feliz"?

-Nii-sama- Dijo Rukia, parándose de su silla y haciendo reverencia

-Hola, Rukia ¿quién es tu amigo?- Dijo Byakuya tomando asiento junto a los chicos

-Soy Renji Abarai, Un Gusto- Dijo Renji adelantándose a Rukia

-Byakuya Kuchiki, un gusto también- Dijo Byakuya con una MUY FINGIDA sonrisa _"Abarai, eh… he escuchado ese apellido antes… del piso 11, lo escuche, pero de quien…" _Pensó Byakuya- Me imagino que Rukia ya te ha hablado de mi-

En eso se acerco la mesera para llevarle los tés a Rukia y a Renji, pero cuando vio a Byakuya le pregunto si quería algo

-Solo una botella de agua- Dijo Byakuya

-Esta bien Kuchiki-sama- Dijo la mesera para luego acercarse a una mini refrigeradora que estaba ahí y sacar una botella, y se la entrego a Byakuya

-Y Rukia… ¿quién es tu compañero o compañera de habitación?- Pregunto Byakuya, dando un sorbo de su agua

-Es Renji, Nii-sama- Dijo Rukia. Y Byakuya escupió toda el agua que tenia en su boca

-Que le paso!?- Dijo un Alarmado Renji

Byakuya solo se paro y tomo a Renji de la camisa, jalándolo hacia un lugar apartado

-Que demonios!? Para que me trae hacia acá!?- Grito Renji

-Duermen en la misma cama?- Dijo Byakuya

-S-Si- Dijo Renji- Pero ella se enojo conmigo y se puso a dormir en el baño de la habitación

-COMO!? Que clase de hombre eres!? Como demonios vas a dejar a una mujer dormir en el baño!?- Dijo Byakuya casi gritando "Que demonios le habrá dicho a Rukia para que ella se enojara con él." Pensó Byakuya

-Y-Yo se lo dije pero ella no me quiso hacer caso- Dijo Renji Nervioso porque pensó que lo matarían

-Hazle algo que a ella le desagrade y te matare. Simplemente con tener algo que ver con ella te matare- Dijo un furioso pero serio Byakuya.

-Es-esta bien señor!- Dijo Renji tratando de zafarse de Byakuya

-Lárgate antes de que te mate- Dijo Byakuya soltándolo

Y Renji salió corriendo hacia la tienda de Tés.

-Renji! Que te hizo mi Nii-sama?!- Pregunto Rukia alarmada al ver a Renji llegar

-Nada, no te preocupes por eso… Ya terminaste tu té?- Dijo Renji sonando lo más calmado posible

-Si. Estas seguro de que no te hizo nada?- Dijo Rukia

-Ya te dije que no me hizo nada. No me ves aquí al frente tuyo?- Dijo Renji- O acaso estas preocupada por mi?- Dijo esta vez alzando una ceja para molestar a la pequeña chica

-No! No estoy preocupada- Dijo Rukia virando la cara- Tomate tu té rápido

-Bien, Bien! No me apures e.e- Dijo Renji tomándose el té de un solo sorbo

-Mesera- llamo Rukia, a lo que la muchacha peliazul se acercó

-Digame- Dijo la chica

-La cuenta, por favor- Dijo esta vez Renji

La chica arranco un papel de su pequeña libreta y escribió el total de todo, pero también escribió algo atrás

-Aquí tiene- Dijo Renji dándole el dinero

Rukia tomo la hoja de la cuenta y la volteo y atrás decía "llamame, 67293799 3"  
-Wow Renji las tienes a todas caídas- Dijo Rukia levantándose de la silla y tirándole el papel en la cara. Renji leyó el papel y solo se hecho a reír

-Parece que si, pero igual, esa chica ni me gusta- Dijo Renji siguiendo a Rukia

-Vamos a la piscina?- Dijo Rukia

-Claro- Dijo Renji tomando el ascensor

-Dejen review carajo!-

En el cuarto de Orihime e Ichigo

-_"Oh, Kurosaki-kun esta dormido todavía, mejor no me muevo, así no lo despertare" _–Pensó Orihime al ver a Ichigo dormido plácidamente a su lado, pero no se había dado cuenta que ella estaba abrazada al brazo de Ichigo

-I-Inoue- Dijo Ichigo entre sus sueños

-"Kurosaki-kun esta soñando conmigo! Que lindo se ve dormido. Y yo estoy abrazada a él… Un momento… QUE ESTOY QUE!?- Pensó Orihime soltándose de Ichigo bruscamente

-Que te paso Inoue?- Pregunto Ichigo acabado de despertar por el movimiento de ella

-N-Nada Kurosaki-kun- Dijo Orihime con las mejillas rojas

-Segura? Te quitaste de mi brazo de repente- Dijo Ichigo

-T-te habías d-dado cuanta que estaba abrazada a t-tu brazo?- pregunto Orihime Apenada

-Si. Desde que te dormiste estas agarrada a mi brazo- Dijo Ichigo

-Ahh! Que pena, Kurosaki-kun! No quería hacer eso- Dijo Inoue Moviendo las manos.

-No, no te preocupes, no me molesto- dijo Ichigo ofreciéndole una ligera sonrisa _"Claro que no me molesto, tonta. ME ENCANTO, aunque hubiera preferido que me abrazaras por completo" _Se dijo Ichigo para sus adentros.

-Ahh… que bien- Dijo Inoue

-Oye Inoue, ¿tienes pareja para la fiesta del sábado?

-Fiesta? Del sábado? Ni siquiera estaba enterada de eso, Kurosaki-kun.- Dijo Orihime poniendo cara de duda

-Entonces me imagino que no tienes pareja.- Dijo Ichigo, para solo recibir un "NO" de Orihime- Etto… Inoue… ¿quieres ir conmigo?- Le pregunto Ichigo algo sonrojado ( cuando digo algo me refiero a MUCHO)

-Claro, Kurosaki-kun! Me encantaría ir contigo ^^- Dijo Orihime más feliz de lo normal.  
-Bien! ¿vamos a la playa?- Pregunto Ichigo

-Claro! Deja y me cambio la ropa- Dijo Orihime dirigiéndose al baño

-Ya les pedí que dejaran review?-

-En la piscina-

-Rukia!- Dijo Renji tomándola por el brazo- Acaso esos de ahí no son Ishida y Tatsuki besándose!?- Pregunto Renji señalando

-Si, pero no se están besando. Mas bien parece que Ishida se esta comiendo a Tatsuki- Dijo Rukia

Renji y Rukia se pusieron detrás de la silla en la que estaban los tortolos comiéndose, digo, besándose (xD)

-Oh Rukia! mira lo que tenemos aquí!- Dijo Renji en el medio de la pareja de novios

-Abarai! Kuchiki!- Exclamo Ishida separándose de los labios de su amada mientras maldecía a sus amigos que se atrevieron a separarlos

-Alguien me puede explicar que es esto?- Dijo Rukia refiriéndose a Tatsuki

-Somos Novios- Dijo Tatsuki sonrojada- Pero como uno de ustedes 2 abran la boca, tendrán que decirle hola a mi querido y adorado puño- Dijo Tatsuki esta vez con un semblante enojado

-Y por cierto Abarai-kun y Kuchiki-san, ¿ustedes que hacen juntos?- Dijo Ishida levantando una ceja

-Ya se puede decir que somos Amigos mágicos de la felicidad- Dijo Renji

-Como dije yo- Dijo Urahara que estaba pasando por ahí, tomado de la mano de una chica morena de cabello violeta.

-Parece que ustedes 2 no son los únicos tortolos de por aquí- Dijo Rukia refiriéndose a su profesor que se perdía entre los turistas que por ahí pasaban

-Oye por cierto, hace rato que no veo a David y a Mikami- Comento Ishida

-Si, es cierto. Deben estar haciendo cochinadas en su cuarto- Dijo Renji

-Lo dudo mucho… Reiko gusta de otra persona, y David también- Dijo Rukia- Además que clase de porquerías tienes en la cabeza pedazo de pervertido!?- Grito esta vez

-Wow, Rukia estas en todo- Dijo Tatski dándole con el codo en los hombros

-Bueno, no sé ustedes pero yo me voy a meter a la piscina- Dijo Ishida, siendo seguido por Renji, Tatsuki y Rukia

-En Karakura-

-"_Que raro que Grimmjow no me ha llamado para joder, ya hasta lo extraño"-_Pensó un Pelinegro- " _lo llamare, quizás y este con Nelliel"_ termino de pensar, para luego ponerse a buscar el teléfono que siempre se le perdía entre sus cosas

-En la playa-

-Grimm-kun! Esos de ahí no son Orihime e Itsygo?- Pregunto Nell que salía de la playa para sentarse en la arena junto a Grimmjow

-Si, es difícil encontrar a 2 pelinaranjas juntos- Dijo Grimmjow _"Itsygo!? HAHAHAHAHA! Tengo que aprovechar para joderlo con eso de Itsygo"_ Pensó Grimmjow

-Orihime-chan! Itsygo! Vengan!- Grito Nell mientras movía las manos para que la vieran

-Hola Nell-chan- Dijo Orihime sentándose al lado de la peliverde

-Hola Orihime-chan- Dijo Nell

-Hola Inoue, Hola ITSYGO!- Dijo Grimmjow tratando de no reírse mucho

-Ya vienes con tus mamadas- Dijo Ichigo con una venita palpitante- ¡Pero de estas no te me escapas, puto!- Le grito el pelinaranja, que procedió a perseguirlo por toda la playa

-Ay! Pero Itsygo! No me mates!- Dijo Grimmjow alejándose de el para luego terminar dentro de la playa aún siendo perseguido por Ichigo

-Necesitamos fotos de la paliza que le dará Itsygo a Grimm-kun- Dijo Nell levantándose con una cámara en manos

_-"mejor me quedo cuidando las cosas"_- Pensó Orihime, y justo en ese momento sonó el celular de Grimmjow

-Grimmjow-san, Tu celular esta sonando!- Grito Orihime para que lo escuchara

-Contéstalo tú- Grito Grimmjow para luego ser hundido por Ichigo

-Aló?- Dijo Orihime

-Quien habla?- pregunto la voz seria del otro lado

-Habla Orihime, Soy amiga del dueño de este celular, el en este momento esta ocupado- Dijo la pelinaranja

-Dile a Grimmjow que lo llamo Ulquiorra.- Dijo el pelinegro

-Esta bien se lo diré- Dijo Orihime

-Oye una pregunta ¿dónde se encuentran? El me dijo que se iba a ir con su colegio pero nunca me dijo donde- Dijo Ulquiorra

-Estamos en un Hotel de playa, que queda a las afueras de Karakura- dijo Orihime

-Esta bien, mujer- Dijo Ulquiorra

-Mi nombre no es mujer, me llamo Inoue, Orihime Inoue. Adiós- Dijo ella

-Bye- Dijo el pelinegro

-En la piscina-

Rukia estaba nadando en la parte más profunda de la piscina, y no se percato cuando choco con el cuerpo de un extraño, y por eso casi se hunde, si este "extraño" no la hubiera abrazado antes de que pasara eso.

-Gracias- Dijo Rukia tosiendo un poco para luego abrir los ojos y darse cuenta que al que estaba abrazado era Renji- Renji!?- exclamo la pelinegra, pero detuvo su mirada al pecho del chico, nunca lo había visto sin camisa, jamás había visto sus tatuajes del torso, quedo impactada _"Me gustaría saber hasta donde llegan esos tatuajes" _pensó Rukia para luego sacudir la cabeza _" Que mierda estas pensando Kuchiki Rukia!?"_ se regaño a si misma- P-por q-que me estas abrazando!?- Grito Rukia

-Casi te ahogas, era esto o que te hundieras- Dijo Renji quitándose cuidadosamente a Rukia de encima

-Bueno, Gracias.- Dijo Rukia

-Hola, Rukia- Se escucho una voz de lo lejos

-David?- Dijo Rukia volteándose

-Me prestas a Renji un momentito?- pregunto este acercándose (Nota: el estaba dentro de la piscina también)

-Pos no es mío… si el quiere ir que vaya- Dijo Rukia

-Vienes Renji?- Pregunto David

-Esta bien- Dijo Renji saliendo de la piscina junto a David

Salieron y comenzaron a caminar, cuando ya habían llegado algo lejos, David hablo

-Renji ¿te gusta Rukia?

-Hasta aquí mis niños-

Bueno a mi petición de una de mis lectoras, el capitulo largo como una enciclopedia (okno xD), será el de la fiesta.

Ahora quisiera decirles algo:

Si por alguna razón extraña de un día a otro Renji se vuelve en un Obsesionado con Rukia y además asesino y psicópata, no me culpen a mi, culpen a Mirai Nikki, ese anime es el que me tiene así :c  
Ahora a lo serio de verdad e.e

Necesito que me ayuden…  
Estaba pensando en meter a las hermanitas de Ichigo pero con novio y todo.

Así que aquí viene la pregunta ¿ que prefieren el HitsuHina ó el HitsuKarin?

Yo sé que tengo pocos lectores pero aún así sé que lo leen, asi que denme su opinión. Yo no me decido por cual pareja ya que las 2 me encantan. Y si ya sé que Yuzu y Karin solo tienen 12 años, pero esto es ficción y ellas serán todas unas violadoras mórbidas (okno) HAHAHA!  
Gracias por leer!

Tengan suerte, y cumplan todas sus metas!


	8. Pijamas de Power Rangers y Chappys

**Hola gentesilla Hermosilla 3! Que tal!? Como la están pasando?**

**Yo estoy comiendo un emparedado de jamón, salami, queso blanco, mostaza y mantequilla :B Envídienme putos! Hahaha :3 (Esto pasó el miércoles 20, ahorita mismo es la madrugada del viernes 22 xD y ahora es miércoles 27 ._. )  
Aquí otro capitulo de el mejor fic de todo el mundo (OKNO! XDDDD) **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-Renji ¿Te gusta Rukia?

-_"Que diablos le respondo! Si le digo que si me va a declarar guerra, y si le digo que no va a dudar! Además a el que le importa quien me gusta o no. Le voy a decir la verdad"- _Pensó Renji

-Entonces? No me vas a responder?- Dijo David

-S-Si me gu-gusta…- Dijo Renji algo nervioso, mientras jugaba con sus cabellos rojos

-Oh! Al parecer no soy el único interesado…- Dijo David Levantando una ceja

-Yo llevo la delantera- Dijo Renji muy orgulloso, porque ya había invitado a Rukia a la fiesta, pero el no sabia que David ya lo había hecho.

-Seguro?...- Dijo David recordando que el ya le pidió para ser su novia. Luego comenzó a caminar dejando a Renji muy confundido

-Dejen review pls-

-En la playa-

Grimmjow estaba saliendo de la playa, escupiendo toda la arena que Ichigo le había hecho tragar, atrás de él estaban Nell e Ichigo cagados de la risa por las fotos que tomo la peliverde

-Mira! Aquí sale volando en el aire! Cuando tu lo tiraste hacia la gran piedra!- Dijo Nell mostrándole la foto a Ichigo

-HAHAHAH! La tienes que subir al Facebook! Sería una buena portada!- Dijo Ichigo entre Risas

-Se podrían callar!?- Grito Grimmjow algo enojado- Inoue quien me llamo?- Pregunto el peli azul

-Un tal Ulquiorra- Dijo Inoue entregándole el celular, con una de sus amables e inocentes sonrisas

-Ah ok… lo llamare más tarde- Dijo Grimmjow, quien se volvió a virar para ir hacia donde Ichigo- Voy por batidos, ¿me acompañas ITSYGO!?- Pregunto Grimmjow

-Esta bien, déjame y le pregunto a Inoue de que quiere la suya- Dijo el pelinaranja dándose la vuelta, no sin antes darle un buen golpe en la mandíbula a Grimmjow

-Inoue, Grimmjow y yo vamos por batidos, quieres una?- Dijo Ichigo

-Claro, Kurosaki-kun!- Dijo Orihime para luego ponerse a pensar _"Que_ _pido? De Fresa o de Chocolate?"_

_-_Inoue, todavía no me dices de que quieres tu batido- Dijo Ichigo

-Ah! Es que no sé de que pedir! Si de Chocolate ó de Fresa- Dijo Orihime poniendo cara de duda

-Y por que no las 2? Tú pides de Fresa y Yo de Chocolate y las compartimos- Dijo Ichigo ofreciéndole una sonrisa a Orihime

-N-no K-kurosaki-kun! Claro que no!-Dijo Inoue sonrojada con la idea de compartir Batidos con Ichigo, aunque a ella le gustaría hacer eso

-Pero si a mi no me importa. No creo que te deba importar a ti- Dijo Ichigo despeinando un poco a la Pelinaranja

-S-si Tu q-quieres, Kurosaki-kun- Dijo Orihime sonrojada.

-Bueno ya regreso, quédate aquí con Nell y no se muevan, por favor- Dijo Ichigo para luego dirigirse hacia donde Grimmjow- Oye! Idiota! Vamos por los batidos!- Dijo Ichigo jalando a el peliazul por el brazo

Cuando Ichigo y Grimmjow se fueron, Nell y Orihime comenzaron a Hablar entre ellas, pero casi al instante llegaron 3 chicos y se sentaron junto a ellas a "hablar"

-Que hacen 2 chicas tan guapas solas?- Pregunto uno de los chicos, era Guapo pero se le veía lo estúpido y patán a leguas

-No estamos solas- Dijo Nell, refiriéndose a Ichigo y Grimmjow

-Que quieren?- Pregunto Orihime un poquito agresiva, ya que sabia que esos chicos son los típicos que solo buscan enamorar a las chicas para luego desilusionarlas

-Solo queremos ser sus amigos- dijo otro chico, que también era guapo

-Ya tienen pareja para la fiesta del sábado en la noche?- Pregunto el tercer chico que quizás y era el más guapo de todos

-Si- Dijo Orihime casi al instante

-Ay Que mal, linda- Dijo uno de los chicos- Y que tal tú guapa?- le pregunto a Nell tomándola de la barbilla

Nell no sabia que responder, ella no tenia pareja, hasta ahora nadie le había pedido para ir con ella

-Si tiene!- Se escucho una voz que venia acercándose a gran velocidad

-Grimm-kun?-Dijo Nell al ver a Grimmjow e Ichigo acercándose a toda mecha

-Y tú quien eres?- le pregunto uno de los chicos, parándose

-Soy la pareja de la peliverde que ven ahí. Así que si no quieren terminar con todo el cuerpo roto, les recomiendo que se vayan yendo- Dijo Grimmjow poniéndose cerca de el tipo que se había parado, para ahuyentarlo

-Inoue, estas bien?- Dijo Ichigo que había llegado con todas los batidos en las manos, ya que cuando Grimmjow había visto esa escena comenzó a hervir en ira, así que él mejor le quito los batidos antes que terminaran en la arena

-Si, Kurosaki-kun- Dijo Inoue ofreciéndole una sonrisa

-Me alegro que esos idiotas no te hayan hecho nada- Dijo Ichigo para luego poner todos los batidos en la arena, con cuidado de que no se regaran, y alzo al tipo que estaba hablando con Orihime, por la camisa e hizo que este se fuera corriendo, por esa mirada intimidante- Quien más!?- Grito Ichigo para luego ahuyentar al otro chico. Solo faltaba que Grimmjow terminara de "hablar amistosamente" con el otro chico.

-Te vas o te saco de acá- le dijo Grimmjow al chico

-Oh! Habla el señor rudo!- Dijo el chico, para luego recibir un golpe en toda la nariz cortesía de Nell

-Si no lo hacías tu, ¿quién?- Pregunto Nell, viendo como el chico caía al suelo

-Wow Nell/Nell-chan-Dijeron los 3 presentes

En eso el chico se paro de la arena y jaló a Nell por el cabello

-Serás puta! Quien mierdas te crees tu para ponerme una maldita mano encima?- Grito el chico que aún sangraba. Grimmjow reacciono poniendo su mano en la cara del tipo y luego empujándolo hacia la arena, para después ponérsele encima y darle su buena tanda de golpes

-Hijo de puta!- Grito Grimmjow –Nunca en tu miserable y asquerosa vida te atrevas a tratar a una mujer así! Y mucho menos frente a mi!- Dijo Grimmjow que aún seguía pegándole. Cuando el chico pudo tiró a Grimmjow en la arena y se hecho a correr lo más lejos que pudo, Grimmjow iba a perseguirlo pero Orihime lo detuvo

-No vayas por él, no lo vale, una persona así no vale nada en esta vida, no le des el gusto de pensar que si lo vale- Dijo Orihime

-Es cierto, Orihime- Dijo Grimmjow un poco más clamado- Nell te encuentras bien?- Dijo Grimmjow acercándose a la peliverde

-Si, ese idiota no me hizo daño- Dijo Nell- Pero porque dijiste que eras mi pareja? Que tal si yo quería ir con él?- Dijo Nell alzando una ceja

-Inoue, creo que deberíamos dejarlos a solas unos minutos- susurro Ichigo en el oído de Orihime, ella solo asintió y tomo sus batidos y se fue junto a Ichigo sin que Grimmjow y Nell los notaran

-Lo dije porque se notaba a leguas que no querías ir con él además estabas nerviosa- Dijo Grimmjow

-Osea que tu no quieres ir conmigo?- Dijo Nell con un deje de tristeza bastante finjido

-No es lo que quise decir- Dijo Grimmjow algo nervioso

-Osea que si quieres ir conmigo?- Dijo Nell ahora más feliz

-Si quiero ir contigo- Dijo Grimmjow MUY NERVIOSO

-Te quiero Grimm-kun!-Dijo Nell para luego abrazarlo fuertemente

-Si yo también…- Dijo el peli azul en un susurro

-Dejad review mis Plebeyos-

Rukia ya se había hartado de esperar a David y a Renji. Así que decidió irse a dormir ya que el reloj marcaba las 11:00 pm y ella tenia algo de sueño. **(Nota: Digamos que lo de Renji y David pasó a las 7:00. Y lo de Ichigo y compañía si paso más temprano como a las 3:00 de la tarde). **Se cambio su vestido de baño y luego se metió en la cama para quedar dormida plácidamente. Casi media hora después Renji entro a la habitación, el se había quedado vagando por el Hotel y la playa. Se quedo algo sorprendido porque Rukia estaba durmiendo en la cama, el pensó que ella tendría una excusa para no dormir en la cama con él. El se acostó en la cama, con cuidado de no despertar a Rukia, pero ella despertó, pero no estaba consiente de lo que hacia.

-Rukia, disculpa no te quería despertar- Dijo Renji que pensó que ella estaba del todo despierta

-Te quiero mucho, Nii-sama- Dijo Rukia aún con los ojos cerrados. Luego de decir eso y dejar a Renji muy desconcertado, lo abrazo. Renji trato de quitársela de encima pero ella no quería, estaba aferrada a él. Luego Renji se rindió, y dejo que Rukia lo abrazara. Se quedo dormido, pensando en porque Rukia lo estaba abrazando, y la reacción de David si veía esa escena.

A la mañana Siguiente Renji fue el primero en despertar, y Rukia aún seguía abrazada a el. Renji se tuvo que quedar en la posición en la que estaba hasta que Rukia se despertara. Cuando Rukia se despertó, bueno para que les digo.. LEAN!

-Buenos días, Renji- Dijo Rukia frotándose los ojos, todavía no se daba cuenta que estaba aferrada al torso de Renji y aparte con un pie encima de él.

-Buenos días, Rukia. Todavía no te das cuenta de tu posición?- Pregunto Renji Tratando de no reírse.

-Posición? Que posi…- No termino de decir cuando descubrió que sus manos estaban abrazando a Renji fuertemente, sus pies estaban enredados a él pie derecho de Renji, dejándola en una posición muy comprometedora…- Renji bakaaaaa! ¿por qué no me despertaste para separarme de ti?!- Pregunto Rukia soltando a Renji, se levanto y se puso en frente de la cama para "regañarlo"

-Porque te quedaste dormida así! No te iba a despertar para que te soltaras de mi! Además ni me incomodaste- Dijo Renji, que se quedo mirando a Rukia, que llevaba una pijama amarilla con Chappys azules, el no pudo aguantar la risa y se hecho a reír a carcajadas

-De que te ríes!? De mi pijama!?- Dijo Rukia, que recibió de respuestas más risa de Renji, ella solo se acerco a él y levanto la sabana con la que estaba Renji arropado, dejando a la vista su pijama de los Power Rangers .

-HAHAHAHAHAHHA! Y yo pensé que yo era ridícula!- Dijo Rukia riéndose de Renji

-Calla enana, que mi pijama se justifica por si sola- Dijo Renji apenado

-Si? Como?- Dijo Rukia poniendo cara de NO TE CREO

-Pues mi programa es más serio que tus dibujitos tontos- Dijo Renji Orgulloso

-callate- Dijo Rukia

1 hora después en el restaurante…

-Chicos, que es mejor Chappy o Los Power Rangers?- Dijo Rukia mientras comía de su desayuno

-Los Power Rangers- dijeron todos los presentes

-Ustedes no saben de la vida- dijo Rukia

En eso Grimmjow se levanto para atender su celular

-Alo?- Contesto Grimmjow que seguía masticando parte de la sandia que había tomado para desayunar

-Ya ni te acuerdas de mi, Grimmjow- Dijo al voz al otro lado del teléfono

-Te dije que vendría acá, Ulquiorra- Dijo Grimmjow

-No puedo ir a visitarte este sábado?, Me siento extraño sin tus jodas- Dijo Ulquiorra con su tono serio de siempre

-Claro, además el sábado en la noche hay una fiesta, claro que puedes venir- Dijo Grimmjow- Además, como no invitar a el amigo que más me quiere en todo este mundo?- Dijo Grimmjow para molestar al pelinegro

-Jamás dije que te quiero, y jamás lo diré- Dijo Ulquiorra aún serio- Oye por cierto, como es la mujer… llamada… Inoue… Orihime… si Inoue Orihime- Dijo Ulquiorra tratando de no levantar "sospechas" ya que se intereso un poco en ella

-Orihime? Ohh! Alguien esta enamorado! Ewe- Dijo Grimmjow, haciendo un poco de escandalo –Ella es bastante guapa, tiene el cabello anaranjado, es blanca como la nieve y su cuerpo es como el de Nell- Dijo sonrojándose un poco por lo último

-Y su corazón? Como es su corazón?- Dijo Ulquiorra mientras llevaba una mano a su pecho

-Ya andas de emo? Pensé que ya habías superado tus depresiones, Yo te había dicho que te dejaras de cortar! Pero no! El niño tenia que andar de idiota- Dijo Grimmjow enredando las cosas

-NO! Claro que no, no me refería a eso e.e Aparte no me recuerdes esas épocas de niño pendejo, por favor- Dijo Ulquiorra _"Este tipo nunca me va a entender"- _Pensó el pelinegro

-Bueno hablamos después, recuerda traer ropa elegante, o por lo menos respetable para el sábado, quizás y así atraigas miradas- Dijo Grimmjow

-Adios, saludame a Nell- Dijo Ulquiorra

Ya horas después, Rukia tenia que ir a sus clases de boxeo, y le tocaba con Yumichika

Mientras peleaban…

-Me pregunto como te veras vestida de bodas, y al lado de mi primo- Dijo Yumichika que lanzaba un combo de puñetes y patadas hacia rukia, ella pudo esquivar pocos

-¿cómo?!- Grito Rukia, dándole un fuerte golpe en la mejilla

-Que no son novios?- pregunto Yumichika echándose hacia atrás

-Claro que no! Que asco! De a milagro y somos amigos- Dijo Rukia ya agotada

-Bueno creo que hasta aquí esta clase- Dijo Yumichika lanzándole una toalla pequeña a Rukia, para que se secara el sudor- Pero de todas formas, Rukia, eres una chica muy guapa, si algún día quieres consejos no te preocupes en hablarme- Dijo Yumichika

-Esta bien, Yumichika, lo pensare- Dijo Rukia quien se iba retirando

-Rukia, mañana te toca pelear conmigo, y pelearemos con espadas de madera **(no recuerdo como se dicen en japonés)**- Dijo Kenpachi, que aún mantenía su sonrisa característica

-Esta bien, Kenpachi-sensei- Dijo Rukia quien se iba yendo

-Por cierto dile a mi hijo que no lavo sus calzones! –Grito Kenaochi para luego cagarse de la risa

-HAHAHAHAHA! Yo le digo!- Dijo Rukia quien también se estaba riendo

-Hasta aquí mis niños-

**Bueno, lamento mucho la demora, acabo de entrar a clases este lunes y he estado muy ocupada, además es colegio nuevo y ustedes saben… Quizás y me vean menos por acá, pero eso no significa que no tendrán fic! **

**Bueno esta decidido, ser HitsuKarin y YuzuJinta (no se me ocurrió nadie más)**

**No me vayan a pegar! Fue su elección! No es mi culpa que no contestaran cuando se debía! PEROOOOOO…. Quizás y eso sea un poco más al final ya que planeo un Time Skip de unos 2 años, pero todavía no sé…**

**Quizás y ya se dieron cuenta que llevo casi una semana escribiendo este cap xD **

**Besos y abrazos**

**Gracias por leer! De verdad gracias! Leer sus Reviews me hace el día! **

**Bueno que tengan suerte! Y cumplan sus sueños y metas**


	9. Pesadillas y Sueños CASI mojados

_**Hola mis niños :3 Hoy hay otro capitulo de Amarte es Difícil! Hoy es 1 de marzo, veamos cuando termino de escribir este cap :c Hoy no estoy comiendo Sandwich, así que no me pueden envidiar (putos xD) :c**_

_**Bueno sin más preámbulos, aquí esta el cap :3 **_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Rukia ya había salido de sus clases de boxeo, y se propuso a ir con sus amigas ya que casi ni había pasado el suficiente tiempo con ellas…

-Hola chicas! Como están?- Dijo Rukia muy alegre dejando sus cosas al lado de la mesa que estaba situada cerca de la piscina

-Hola Rukia! Estamos bien!- Dijeron todas a coro

-Oigan y ya tienen parejas para la fiesta del sabado?- Pregunto Rukia tomando asiento junto a Mikami

-Si- Dijo Orihime feliz como siempre- Es Ichigo

-"_Que suertuda va con el chico que le gusta" –_Pensó Rukia- Que bien! ¿ y tu con quien vas, Tatsuki?- Dijo Rukia, sabiendo que era más que lógico que iba con Ishida

-Con mi novio…- Dijo Tatsuki comenzando a sonrojarse

-Novio!? Tienes Novio Tatsuki-chan?- Pregunto Orihime alarmada ya que ella no sabia lo de Ishida

-S-si, es Ishida- Dijo Tatsuki sonrojada

-Que bien Tatsuki-chan- Dijeron todas las presentes, menos Rukia

-Y Rukia… con quien vas tu?- Dijo Mikami

-No tengo pareja- Dijo Rukia

-En serio!? Y nadie te a invitado y tu lo has bateado o algo asi?- pregunto Mikami algo feliz, "_Si no tiene pareja, significa que Renji no la ha invitado, y tengo oportunidad!"-_ Pensó Mikami

-No…- mintió Rukia, "_Si le digo que Renji me invito quizás y me odie por toda la vida, pero también está David, tengo que pensar con quien ir, o mejor no voy con nadie, así me ahorro desilusiones"_-Pensó la pequeña pelinegra

-Oigan! Y ahora que lo pienso, Trajeron ropa para esa fiesta?- Preguntó Mahana

-No…-Dijeron todas

-Deberíamos ir este viernes al centro comercial, hay uno cerca de aquí- Dijo Mahana **(NOTA: Ese día era Miércoles)**

-Esta bien! Además yo no tengo las clases de boxeo ese día- Dijo Rukia

-Bueno queda arreglado!- Dijo Mahana

-Vamos a la piscina! –Dijo Nell mientras se paraba

Luego de unas horas de bañarse en la piscina, cada una fue a su cuarto para cambiarse e irse a cenar, hasta ahora no sabían nada de los chicos

Ahí ya estaban todos, los chicos y las chicas. Renji y David se trataron de sentar lo más lejos posible uno del otro, pero al darse cuenta terminaron sentados con Rukia de por medio

-Por que no vamos todos juntos a comprar nuestra ropa?- Sugirió Nell

-Esta bien- Dijeron todos

-Oye, Nell, Ulquiorra viene este sábado- Dijo Grimmjow, llamando la atención de todos en la mesa

-Quien es Ulquiorra- Preguntaron varios en la mesa

-Un amigo nuestro, el que te contesto la vez pasada Orihime- dijo Grimmjow

-Oh ya veo…-Dijo Orihime

En eso Ichigo se fijo en la mesa que estaba a su lado, en la que estaban los chicos de la playa, y estaban mirando a Grimmjow y a Nell

Ichigo se levanto y se acercó a Grimmjow y le dijo en el oído

-Cuida a Nell, hay animales cerca- dijo el pelinaranja, para luego irse, ya que había terminado de comer, para luego ser seguido por Orihime…

Orihime no se dio cuenta que cuando salió del restaurante comenzó a ser perseguida por un chico. Ichigo estaba en su mundo, y no le importaba que pasaba a su alrededor.

Inoue iba tarareando la letra de "_Derecho de admisión" _de Ska-p, al frente de ella estaba Ichigo a unos 10 metros aproximadamente. Ella sintió que la tomaron por los hombros, cuando se volteo, vio a uno de los chicos de la playa, este la estaba jalando a quien sabe donde

-Kurosaki-kun ayuda!- Grito Inoue, pero al parecer ya estaban muy lejos y el no escucho, pero igual cerca había alguien que la podía ayudar **(Nota: Esto paso en** **el área de la piscina/playa y como era la hora de la cena no había nadie por ahí)**

-Tus amigos van a pagar lo que nos hicieron en la playa, perra- Dijo el chico quien jalaba a Inoue, luego la lanzo hacia unos arbustos, y le abrió las piernas, estaba intentando quitarle la ropa pero Orihime estaba luchando

-No te tengo miedo ni a ti ni a tus amigos- Dijo Orihime, metiendo patadas, en realidad si tenia miedo de que la violaran ahí, eso no seria un lindo recuerdo. Necesitaba ayuda, y al parecer no había nadie por ahí

-Abre las piernas, zorra- Grito el chico tratando de quitarle el pantalón que llevaba Orihime puesto- No quieres? Pues vamos para arriba!- Dijo poniendo sus manos en sus pechos, a Orihime le dolia mucho, y estaba gritando de dolor.

-Suéltame, por favor!- grito Orihime a punto de llorar del miedo y del dolor que sentía.

-La mujer te dijo que la soltaras- Se escucho una voz que venia aproximándose hacia donde estaban ellos

-Lárgate de aquí, esto no es tu asunto- dijo el chico

-Que pedazo de escoria- Dijo el hombre, con cuerpo bien formado, Blanco como un papel, Ojos grandes como una esmeralda, cabello negro hasta algo abajo del cuello y una mecha que le caía por la frente y se separaba en el comienzo (de arriba hacia abajo) de su nariz, ya todos sabemos quien es, Ulquiorra.

En eso Orihime se levanto y se puso detrás del pelinegro

-Buscas pelea?- Dijo el chico

-no creo que deba pelear con alguien como tu, es una perdida de tiempo- Dijo Ulquiorra calmado como siempre "_Parece que fue buena idea venir antes de lo que dije"-_ Pensó

En eso el chico no dudo en tratar de golpear a Ulquiorra, pero como arte de magia, Ulquiorra apareció detrás de él, y lo golpeo en la columna luego en la quijada rematando con una patada en las partes nobles. Cuando el chico cayó al suelo, al parecer inconsciente, Ulquiorra se acerco a Orihime

-Te encuentras bien?- Le pregunto Ulquiorra con un poco de delicadeza en sus palabras

-S-si, Gracias, ¿cómo te llamas?- Pregunto Orihime algo sonrojada, porque el chico "Misterioso" vio esa vergonzosa escena por la que tuvo que pasar, pero igual gracias a él ella no pasó por una tragedia.

-Ulquiorra Cifer- Dijo Calmado, ya estaban retirándose de la "escena del crimen"

-Oh! Eres Ulquiorra? El amigo de Grimmjow?, Yo soy Orihime la que te contesto el teléfono ayer, un gusto- Dijo Inoue dándole la mano para estrecharla- y que haces por acá? Grimmjow comento en la cena que tú vendrías pero el sábado

-Quise venir antes, quería darle una sorpresa a Grimmjow y a Nell- Dijo Ulquiorra inexpresivo, ya habían llegado al vestíbulo en el que estaba Ichigo sentado

-Inoue! Creí que te había oído gritar hace un rato, estas bien?- Le pregunto Ichigo apenas que la vio, ignorando a Ulquiorra que venia junto a ella

-Uno de los chicos de la playa trato de hacerme cosas malas- Dijo Orihime- per no te preocupes, Kurosaki-kun, Ulquiorra me ayudo- Dijo señalando a el pelinegro

-Ulquiorra? Tu eres el amigo de Grimmjow?- Pregunto Ichigo " _Creo que antes he visto a este tipo…" _Pensó el pelinaranja

-Si- Dijo Ulquiorra inexpresivo como siempre "_Este tipo se me parece conocido"- _Pensó Ulquiorra

-Me llamo Kurosaki Ichigo, Gracias por proteger a Orihime mientras yo no estaba- Dijo Ichigo

-Sabia que te conocía de algún lado!- Dijo Ulquiorra cambiando su seño de tranquilo a algo enfurecido

-JOJOJOJO Suspenso!-

Donde Rukia y Renji

-Rukia, todavía no me has dicho si vas a ir conmigo al baile del Sabado- Dijo Renji, que estaba acostado junto a Rukia. Ella trato de hacerse la dormida

-Rukia, yo se que no estas dormida, te la has pasando insultándome desde que entramos y de un segundo a otro estas dormida, eso no te lo crees ni tu misma ewe- Dijo divertido Renji –Acaso no quieres ir conmigo?- Dijo esta vez con un deje de tristeza

-No es eso, lo que pasa es que…-Dijo Rukia sin terminar la frase "_Le digo lo de David?"-_ Pensó la pelinegra

-Lo que pasa es que, que Rukia?- Pregunto Renji

-David me había invitado primero que tu… Pero,- Dijo Rukia para luego ser interrumpida por Renji

-Esta bien, ya dejaste todo claro- Dijo Renji, que se paro y se dirigio al baño- Esta noche yo pido el baño- Dijo algo enojado

-No Renji! No es lo que tu crees!- Grito pero Renji ya no quería escuchar nada de nada "_Carajo! Me cago en todo lo cagable, Yo no quería ir con ninguno de los dos y ahora tengo que explicarle todo a Renji!"_- Penso Rukia parándose y yendo hacia el baño para llamar a Renji- Renji no es lo que tu crees, yo no quiero ir con ninguno de los 2. Yo quiero ir sola- Dijo Rukia

en eso Renji abrió la puerta- Pero no iras con David?- Dijo Renji, recibiendo un movimiento de cabeza de parte de Rukia (no)- Bueno con eso me basta- Dijo renji saliendo del baño y acostándose en la cama nuevamente, Rukia se quedo parada frente a la puerta del baño pensando "_Con eso le basta?, porque le tiene que bastar, Renji se esta comportando algo raro últimamente. Lo entendería de parte de David porque el gusta de mi, pero no de él, si el no siente nada hacia mi, o me equivoco?... Patrañas Kuchiki Rukia! el solo esta así porque piensa que va perder su Amistad contigo gracias a David, si debe ser eso"- _ Pensó Rukia pero Renji interrumpio sus pensamientos

-¿Enana no vienes a dormir?- le pregunto el pelirojo

-Ah si ya voy…- dijo Rukia acercándose a la cama.

Cayeron los dos en los brazos de Morfeo, unos dormían plácidamente (Rukia) y otros roncaban y se rascaban las bolas de vez en cuando (obvio Renji xD)

*En los sueños de Rukia*

-Rukia, necesito hablar contigo, acerca de tus sentimientos.- Dijo la voz de una bella mujer, que era iluminada con una luz que provenía del cielo, tenia un cabello largo y brillante de color lila, ojos color gris, era tan blanca como la nieve, utilizaba un furisode blanco con verde. Simplemente era hermosa.

-Mis sentimientos?- Pregunto Rukia algo extrañada de la situación

-Si tus sentimientos, hacia - - Dijo la chica, pero el nombre no se alcanzo a escuchar

-Hacia quien? No te entendí, habla bien por favor- Dijo Rukia que no entendía nada

-No puedes escuchar el nombre? Quizás y aún no estas lista para darte cuenta- Dijo la chica, mientras se daba vuelta y se iba

-Que…?, Espera! No te vayas, como te llamas?- Pregunto Rukia tratando de alcanzarla

-Soy Sode no Shirayuki, llámame Sode- Dijo Sode desapareciendo de la vista de Rukia

-Osea que te voy a volver a ver?- Le pregunto Rukia dejando de caminar

-Si, tengo que cumplir mi misión- Se escucho la voz de Sode desapareciendo con la distancia

…

-En los sueños de Renji-

Estaba Renji sentado en un restaurante, cuando llego una chica vestida con un suéter muy corto, que apenas y le tapaba las bubis **(uy que cursi "bubis" xD) **una minifalda, y unos zapatos de tacón altos.

-Que desea, mi señor y amo, Renji-kun?- Dijo la chica con una voz muy picara

-Quiero un cappuccino con crema batida arriba, agrégalo a mi cuenta- Dijo Renji que estaba vestido con un smoking blanco, y llevaba el cabello suelto, pero peinado.

-Claro, amo- Dijo la chica retirándose, para luego volver y entregarle el cappuccino

Renji lo tomo con delicadeza y se ensució un poco en la mejilla con la crema batida.

-Oh! Amo! Se ha ensuciado! Déjeme y lo limpio- Dijo la chica, que se acerco para robarle un beso en la mejilla a Renji, para según ella, limpiarlo…

Y BOOOM! Se despertó al sentir que Rukia se había despertado de un jalón

-una misión… cumplir su misión…- Repetía Rukia, lo más bajo posible

-Que te pasó? Tuviste una pesadilla?- Pregunto Renji que ya se había despertado _"Mierda, maldita enana el sueño estaba en su mejor parte y vienes tu y la cagas e.e" –_Pensó Renji

-Que cosa? Pesadilla? No no no, no te preocupes- dijo Rukia

-segura? Te vi algo agitada- Dijo Renji preocupado

-Si no te preocupes, es más mira la hora 4:35, demasiado temprano, A DORMIR!- Dijo Rukia para luego lanzarse sobre su almohada y arroparse hasta la cabeza, dejando a Renji con muchas dudas.

A la mañana siguiente, en el desayuno…

-Hoy Rukia se despertó a media noche, creo que tuvo una pesadilla, o algo parecido, pero no me quiso contar

-Quizás y soñó que te vio desnudo, eso es una pesadilla para cualquiera- Dijo Grimmjow, acompañado de las carcajadas de Ishida, David y Chad (milagrosamente)

-Callate, solo porque yo la tengo más grande que tu e.e- Dijo Renji tratando de defender su honor, y gracias a él comenzó una pelea sobre quien la tiene más grande

-A si? Pues la mía llega hasta la luna- Dijo Grimmjow siguiéndole el juego

-Pos la mía llega hasta Plutón- Dijo Ishida

-La mía llega al otro lado del universo- Dijo David

En el otro lado de la mesa estaban las chicas tratando de no escuchar lo que pasaba con los chicos

- Mas inmaduros no pueden ser- Dijo Mikami

-Oye Orihime, donde esta Ichigo?- Le pregunto Nell curiosa

-Bueno… Ayer…- Estaba por contar Inoue, Hasta que llegue YO con los comerciales!

-Comerciales Time ¡Yeah!-

Llévese el nuevo y revolucionario ATRAPA PEDOS 2000!

Los nuevos calzones que harán que ninguna de sus groserías se escapen!

Tan solo por 9.95$ SI SEÑORES 9.95!

Persona con asentó gringo random aparece*

-Desde que compre el Atrapa Pedos 2000 puedo ir a las juntas de trabajo después de comer frijoles, sin ningún problema!

Ya oyeron espectadores crédulos (Hey pendejo! Elimina esa parte de espectadores crédulos! Coño que lo elimines! Que? Que esta saliendo al aire? Serás Hijo de toda tu *PIIIIIIII*!)

Problemas técnicos ya regresamos…

Ya Oyeron hermosos espectadores, el Atrapa Pedos 2000 SI FUNCIONA! Llame ya al numero que aparece en pantalla (108942848324 numero random xD) y consiga, no 1 ni 2 , sino 3, si señores 3!

*musiquita pendeja*

-Hasta aquí mis niños-

Hahaha! Van a tener que esperarse hasta el próximo capitulo! :B los hice leer mis comerciales, para hacerlos pensar que iban a saber lo que diría Inoue, pero NO! Buahahahahah! risa malévola (?

Esta semana la escuela no estuvo tan pesada así que me dio tiempo para terminar el cap!

Ando algo feliz últimamente no sé porque (DROGAS DROGAS EVERYWHERE) no mentira xD no se droguen eso es malo! Claro, al menos que quieran ser indigentes, si es así pos métanle duro! xD

Que creen que paso entre Ulquiorra e Ichigo? Dejen sus teorías

Bueno, gracias por leer!

Cumplan TODOS (cuando digo todos es todos ewe) sus sueños y metas!  
suerte :3


	10. Ulquiorra el mata pasiones

**Hola , putitos! (y putitas porque no xD) hace poco cumplió mi madre :3 owo( si la mujer que le dio la vida a esta chica que inventa comerciales de pedos) xD luego les cuento que le di xD **

**Bueno ya viene el Fic no se desesperen!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Oye Orihime, donde esta Ichigo?- Le pregunto Nell curiosa

-Bueno… Ayer… Un chico trato de hacerme daño- Dijo Inoue pero fue interrumpida por Rukia, Tatsuki e Ishida

-ESTAS BIEN!?- preguntaron los tres al unísono

-Si, no se preocupen no me hizo nada- Dijo Inoue tratando de calmarlos- Bueno, fui salvada por el amigo de Grimmjow, y Nell-chan, Ulquiorra- Dijo para ser interrumpida por Grimmjow, coño nadie la dejaba hablar!

-Ulquiorra está aquí!? El me dijo que venia el Sábado!- Dijo Grimmjow

-Bueno esta aquí, ¿me van a dejar continuar?- Pregunto Orihime Agobiada **(Nota Sensualona: En el cap. Anterior Ichigo llamó a Inoue por su nombre (Orihime) error mío! No me vayan a matar por eso :c) **

*Flash back SENSUALON xD*

-Sabia que te conocía de algún lado!- Dijo Ulquiorra cambiando su seño de tranquilo a algo enfurecido

-Si? De donde?- Pregunto Ichigo

-Acaso no te acuerdas? Hace 6 años, cuando aún estabas en primaria. En la escuela primaria de Karakura- Dijo Ulquiorra con un tono enojado

-Tú… IDIOTA!- Grito Ichigo que estaba a punto de tirarse encima de Ulquiorra para pelear con él. Pero Inoue lo detuvo interponiéndose entre los dos

-Kurosaki-kun, Ulquiorra-san, no sé que paso entre ustedes dos en el pasado, pero no hay que resolverlo de esta manera- Dijo Inoue

-Por la culpa de este estúpido, me quitaron muchas cosas preciadas!- Dijo Ulquiorra enojado, pero con su seño serio de siempre

-Te dije que no fue mi culpa!- Grito Ichigo

-Que pasó entre ustedes dos?- Pregunto Orihime

-Cuando yo estaba en primaria, el estaba en mi salón. Nunca fuimos amigos, pero tampoco enemigos, simplemente no hablábamos. Un día un maestro nos dejo un trabajo en grupo a los 2. Quedamos en ir a la casa de Ulquiorra. Hicimos el trabajo, y yo fui al baño, cuando salí de ahí me puse a curiosear y me encontré con un estante que tenia una piedra, que según este emo (señalando a Ulquiorra) se llama Hogyoku. Yo lo tome y le fui a preguntar que era…

*Pequeño Flash Back dentro de un Flash Back Sensualon :3*

-Oye Ulquiorra, que es esto? Es muy bonito- Dijo Ichigo que sostenía la piedra

-Devuélvela a su lugar! Esa piedra es muy valiosa! –Dijo Ulquiorra algo Alarmado

-oh Aizen-san es millonario?- Pregunto Ichigo. Si Aizen es el padre de Ulquiorra y PUNTO! .

- Que la devuelvas!- Dijo Ulquiorra intentando quitársela

-Ya Ya Ya voy!- Dijo Ichigo, en eso sonó el timbre. –Yo abro!- Dijo el pelinaranja dirigiéndose a la puerta seguido por Ulquiorra

Cuando Abrieron la puerta se encontraron con un hombre extremadamente alto, de cabello negro largo hasta algo debajo de sus hombros, y traía un parche en el ojo izquierdo.

-Nnoitra!- Dijo Ulquiorra Alarmado, y le quito la piedra a Ichigo lo más rápido posible, para luego esconderla dentro de su suéter

-Y tu papá? No está por aquí? Me debe mucho dinero, y tu lo sabes.- Dijo Nnoitra

-El no se encuentra en este momento- Dijo Ulquiorra algo nervioso

- Y quien es tu amigo?- Dijo Nnoitra alzando del cuello de la camisa a Ichigo!

-Ey! Suéltame!- Grito Ichigo, luego Nnoitra lo lanzó y el callo sentado en el suelo

-Dile a tu papa que solo tiene 5 días para pagarme. O lo mato- Dijo Nnoitra saliendo de la casa.

-Que pasa con ese tipo?- Pregunto Ichigo

-Esta piedra es valorada en más de 3 Billones de dólares (gringos). Mi papa antes de conseguirla le había pedido mucho dinero a Nnoitra. Y ahora le tiene que pagar. Pero no tiene el dinero, y no puede cambiar la piedra, por otras razones. - Dijo Ulquiorra algo triste

-Y Porque no conseguimos el dinero de tu padre?- Sugirió Ichigo

-Es mucho! No lo conseguiremos en 5 días- Dijo Ulquiorra

-Bueno… ¿Nnoitra sabe de la existencia de esta piedra?- Pregunto Ichigo

-Creo que si.- Dijo Ulquiorra

-Bueno. Consigamos a alguien que pueda hacer un duplicado exacto de la piedra. Y cuando Nnoitra la venga a buscar le damos la falsa! Y hacemos que piense que es la verdadera! – Dijo Ichigo

-Buena idea! La conseguimos y se la damos a Nnoitra!- Dijo Ulquiorra

-Bueno vamos a buscar a alguien que nos ayude con este asunto- Dijo Ulquiorra saliendo junto a Ichigo del departamento

Ya habían pasado los 5 días, Y Ulquiorra e Ichigo tenían la piedra falsificada. Ya Aizen estaba enterado de lo que había ocurrido.

Estaban los 3 sentados en la sala de la casa de Ulquiorra. Y en eso sonó el timbre de la puerta. Todos comenzaron a sudar frio. Aizen se levanto y fue a abrir la puerta.

-Ya tienes mi dinero idiota?- Pregunto Nnoitra

-No. No lo tengo. Pero tengo algo más valioso…- Dijo Aizen sacando el Hogyoku falsificado

-Esto es lo que creo?- Pregunto Nnoitra observando la piedra cuidadosamente.

-Si. Es el Hogyoku… Valorado en más de 3 Billones de dólares… es más de lo que te debo. La quieres?- Dijo Aizen

-Que clase de pregunta estúpida es esa? Obvio que si la quiero! Me largo de aquí!- Dijo Nnoitra yéndose

Aizen cerro la puerta y con una gran sonrisa dijo:

-Chicos, los amo!- Dijo feliz

-Yo también te amo papá!- dijo Ulquiorra corriendo hacia Aizen para abrazarlo cariñosamente

-Ichigo, si no fuera por ti en este momento estaría muerto. No sabes cuanto te agradezco!- Dijo Aizen con lagrimas en los ojos

-No se preocupe, Tío. no es nada- Dijo Ichigo. Ya tanta confianza se tenían que lo llamaba tío

Pasaron las semanas… Ichigo se había hecho más amigo de Ulquiorra. Pero un día muy tarde en la noche, Ulquiorra apareció llorando en la ventana del cuarto de Ichigo (obvio trepo por la pared ._.)

-Ulquiorra!? Que haces aquí? Que te paso? Porque lloras?- Pregunto Ichigo alarmado

-T-te o-odio- Dijo Ulquiorra entre sollozos. Simplemente era irreconocible. El niño serio, aparentemente emo, que Ichigo conocía no se parecía en nada al que estaba sentado en ese momento en el marco de su ventana.

-Por que dices eso? Que te paso?- Pregunto Ichigo

-P-por t-tu culpa. ¡MATARON A MI PADRE!- Grito Ulquiorra, lanzándose encima de Ichigo, para ponerse a pelear. Ichigo quedo en Shock. Y recibió todos los golpes de Ulquiorra en ese estado. Isshin había escuchado el estruendo, y se fue a ver que pasaba.

-Pero que demonios pasa aquí!?- Grito Isshin tomando a Ulquiorra para separarlo de Ichigo.

-M-mate a s-su padre…- Dijo Ichigo shockeado, pero de un momento a otro recobro la conciencia- Un momento… Matar? Yo? Yo no he matado a nadie…-

-Nunca dije que lo mataste idiota! Por tu gran plan maestro lo mataron! El estúpido de Nnoitra se dio cuenta que la maldita piedra era falsa! Y busco a mi padre y lo m-mato f-frente a m-mi- Dijo Ulquiorra que había dejado de llorar, pero luego rompió en llanto.

-Ulquiorra, siento mucho lo de tu padre, sinceramente, pero eso no fue mi culpa. Aquí nadie tiene la culpa de lo sucedido. Pero igual, discúlpame.- Dijo Ichigo

-No! Tu si la tienes!- Dijo Ulquiorra quitándose de los brazos de Isshin, y se dirigido a la ventana- No te lo perdonare NUNCA! Kurosaki Ichigo!- Dijo Lanzándose de la ventana

-Hijo, tienes mucho que explicarme…- Dijo Isshin

Ichigo le explico todo a su padre. Los consejos que le dio no le sirvieron de mucho. Ichigo no volvió a ver a Ulquiorra en la escuela. Y Además no pudo dormir bien por 1 mes entero. Nunca pensó que un niño de 10 años tendría tantos problemas como él.

*Fin del Pequeño Flash Back dentro de un Flash Back Sensualon :3*

-Eso fue lo que pasó, Mujer- Dijo Ulquiorra

-Ulquiorra-san Lamento la muerte de tu padre, pero no lo revivirás peleando con Ichigo …- Dijo Inoue

-Es cierto Ciffer, te pedí disculpas y nunca me perdonaste. Aunque de todas formas yo no tengo la culpa de lo sucedido.- Dijo Ichigo más calmado

-Esta bien, Kurosaki. No peleare contigo. Pero eso no significa que no me vaya a vengar de alguna forma.- Dijo Ulquiorra yéndose

-Te encuentras bien, Kurosaki-kun?- Pregunto Inoue preocupada

-Si, Inoue. Tengo sueño, vamos a dormir- dijo Ichigo

*fin del flash back sensualon*

-En la noche desperté y no me encontré a Ichigo, pero habia una nota que decía _"Inoue, Me fui a buscar a Ulquiorra, Tengo que hacer las pases con él de alguna manera. No te alarmes si no estoy aquí mañana… Atte: Ichigo Kurosaki"- _Dijo Inoue, que había sacado la nota ya que la guardo en su bolso

-Ulquiorra nunca me conto eso…- Dijo Grimmjow algo preocupado.

-No creo que se deban preocupar por Ichigo, el sabe lo que hace. Y me llamarán loca, pero lo siento, no está muy lejos de aquí- Dijo Orihime

-Lo sientes? Como así?- Pregunto David

-no sé… Siento su espíritu… Bueno eso creo…- Dijo Orihime

-Oye Grimmjow, si Ulquiorra no vive con su padre, por obvias razones,¿ con quien vive?- Pregunto Mikami

-El antes vivía con unos amigos de su papa, Ichimaru Gin y Matsumoto Rangiku, pero en un concierto de Los Fabulosos Cadillacs **(pinches amos del ska!)**, conoció a un tal Szayel Aporro, y se hicieron buenos amigos, y ahora vive con él en un departamento. Los amigos de su papa, que el considera tíos, le pagan la escuela a la que va- Explico Grimmjow

-Oh ya veo. Pero Igual, si Inoue dice que no hay que preocuparse por ellos, le creo.- Dijo Rukia levantándose

-Oye Rukia donde vas?- Pregunto Renji siguiéndola, provocando los chistes "amorosos" de Grimmjow, Ishida y Tatsuki. Y el enojo de Mikami, y David.

-Voy a las clases de boxeo de tu papá-Dijo Rukia entrando al ascensor

-Bueno voy contigo- Dijo Renji

-In da class of Kenpachi-

-Muy bien lagartijas de barrio! Hoy les enseñare a luchar con espadas! Pero no cualquier espada! Estas se llaman Zanpakuto! Y es el reflejo de su alma- Dijo Kenpachi- Van a ir uno por uno y tomaran una. Pero tienen que tomar la que ustedes sienten que les llama- Dijo Kenpachi señalando a un grupo de espadas que estaban sujetadas a una tabla larga

Rukia se levanto a buscar su espada. habían muchas espadas, de todo tipo, cada una tenia un mango de color diferente, se puso a mirar despacio y detuvo su mirada en una negra con mango rojo **(Así es la Zanpakuto de Rukia sellada ewe).** Simplemente sintió que la llamaba, como que gritaba su nombre.

-Bien ahora todos tienen sus espadas ¿cierto?- Pregunto Kenpachi, todos asintieron.- Bueno les explico. Estas espadas tienen nombres. Pero ese nombre se los dice la espada cuando ella cree que es requerido. Cuando sepan el nombre de su espada, serán muy poderosos. Mi espada no tiene nombre… aun no lo descubro- Dijo Kenpachi**(Nota sensualona: maldito Kubo corto el manga en la parte más importante :c Esto solo lo entenderá el que va al hilo con el manga de Bleach)**

-Rukia, ven, quiero que tu pelees con mi debilucho hijo- Dijo Kenpachi

-Pero Paaaaaaaaaaaaaaa….- Dijo Renji alargando MUCHO la palabra - Yo no traje mi Zanpakuto!- Dijo Renji haciendo puchero, en ese momento tenia toda la pereza del mundo

-No te preocupes hijo, yo me encargue de eso. ¡YUMICHIKA! TRAEME A ZABIMARU!- Grito Kenpachi, a lo que llego Yumichika con una Zanpakuto.

-Coño!- Dijo Renji- Bueno Rukia empecemos

-Tu espada ya tiene nombre?- Pregunto Rukia, en pose de combate

-Primero: Si, si tiene nombre, es Zabimaru. Segundo: Se llaman Zanpakutos, no espadas ewe- Dijo Renji

-Ay si como sea e.e- Dijo Rukia.

Y Comenzaron a pelear. Era una buena batalla, ya todas las demás personas habían terminado de pelear, y se sentaron a ver la pelea que seguía de Renji y Rukia.

Para la desgracia de Rukia, Renji llevaba la delantera. Pero en eso escucho una voz

-Rukia! Di lo siguiente: Baila, Sode no Shirayuki.

Rukia repitió, y su espada de un momento a otro se convirtió en blanca, era toda blanca, además estaba algo más larga y tenia una cinta gruesa que estaba al final del mango de esta. Sorprendida, le lanzó un espadazo a Renji, y el se dio la vuelta, estúpidamente, haciendo que solo cortara el cordel que amarraba su pelo. Y este cayó al piso hecho hielo.

-Felicidades!- Dijo Kenpachi que se acercaba aplaudiendo. Muy sorprendido de lo que acababa de ver.- Ya descubriste el nombre de tu Zanpakuto.- Dijo el pelinegro.

-Me la puedo quedar?- Pregunto Rukia

-Claro!- Dijo abriendo los brazos, cual Serj Tankian.- Claro que te la puedes quedar! Todos se la tienen que quedar- dijo Kenpachi.

-Bueno, pá. Ya nos vamos- Dijo Renji

-como osas dirigirme la palabra!? Después de haber sido vencido por una chica que solo acababa de aprender el nombre de Zanpakuto- Dijo Kenpachi apuntándolo con su Zanpakuto.

-Pero si solo me corto el cordel de mi cabello! Eso no se le puede llamar derrota!- Dijo Renji haciendo Puchero neuvamente. **(Ohhhhh! Renji con el cabello suelto *****orgasmo nasal * xD)**

-Claro que si es una derrota! Ahora lárgate que no quiero ver tu cara de perdedor!- Dijo Kenpachi sacando un pañuelo y poniéndoselo en la cara como si estuviera llorando

-Vámonos Rukia. Antes de que me avergüencen mas.- Dijo Renji Jalando a Rukia

-Por otra parte-

Grimmjow estaba buscando a Ulquiorra por todas partes. Cuando ya se había dado por vencido recordó que no había ido a un solo lugar. A SU PROPIA HABITACIÓN.

-Si este pendejo esta aquí, ya me lo mataron.- Dijo Grimmjow sacando la tarjeta para abrir la puerta

-Ulquiorra estas aquí?- Pregunto Grimmjow entrando en la Habitación

-A donde más voy a estar?- Dijo Ulquiorra saliendo de entre las sabanas- Oye tu cama esta bien calientita y cómoda – Dijo Ulquiorra estirándose

-Si, porque es la cama que me entregaron a MI! No a TI! Maldito roba camas!- Dijo Grimmjow enojado.- Además como entraste aquí?- pregunto el peliazul

-Fácil, le pedí a Nell su llave y vine- Dijo Ulquiorra Indiferente

-Eso significa que dormirás con nosotros!? – Pregunto Grimmjow, algo preocupado, ya que solo él quería ser el acompañante de Nell en la cama.

-Si. Algún problema?- Pregunto Ulquiorra levantando las cejas pero serio

-S-NO! Claro que no! Solo preguntaba, puedes dormir donde quieras, además esta no es mi casa…- Dijo Grimmjow – _Maldito Ulquiorra, ojala le de cáncer en la próstata_- Susurró Grimmjow enojado. **(Frase patrocinada por mi mamá xD)**

-Que dijiste?- Pregunto Ulquiorra que no alcanzo a escuchar lo que dijo el peli celeste

-N-nada no te preocupes- dijo Grimmjow retirandosé… Se fue a la piscina, no quería saber nada de nadie. Cuando el se fue Nell llegó a la Habitación y se puso a ver películas de miedo con Ulquiorra. Cuando Grimmjow llegó nuevamente (Por la noche) vio que estaban por dar una escena PORNO en la película. Se puso frente al televisor, para que Nell no viera lo que iba a pasar, pero no pudo evitar los gemidos que producían las bocinas. Ulquiorra estaba cagado de la risa, si RIENDO; Mientras Nell estaba asqueada oyendo todos los "Oh yeah, Bitch" o los "Give me more".

-Grimmjow! Tapaste la mejor parte!- Dijo Ulquiorra de broma

-La mejor parte para mi y para ti, pero no par ella- Dijo Grimmjow acostándose en la cama, ya había pasado toda la cochinada… Cuando termino la película…

-Pinche película culera, no dio ni un poco de susto- Dijeron Ulquiorra y Grimmjow a la misma vez- Me debes un chocolate- Volvieron a repetir los dos- No tú me debes un chocolate- dijeron nuevamente los dos- TU!- TU- TU- TU!- Una soda!- Dijo Grimmjow rompiendo ese juego de repeticiones

-Maldita sea!- Dijo Ulquiorra

-T-tengo m-miedo- Dijo Nell- EL MOUNSTRO DE LA PELICULA ME VENDRA A COMER!- Grito a los cuatro vientos, dejando casi sordos a sus 2 acompañantes

-Nell, yo te protegeré de los monstros, y de todo lo que te pueda hacer daño- Dijo Grimmjow, creando un ambiente romántico, interrumpido por Ulquiorra

-Ay! Que lindos! Solo les falta la lluvia de flor de Sakura- Dijo Ulquiorra poniendo cara Chibi, recibiendo un golpe en la nariz de Grimmjow

-¿No te dije que te iba a proteger?- Dijo Grimmjow, jugando delicadamente con los cabellos de Nel. Tenia muchas ganas de besarla, pero no podía con la seria y amenazante mirada de Ulquiorra encima…

Esa noche durmieron de la siguiente manera, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Nell. Pero Ulquiorra se la pasaba pateando a Grimmjow y diciendo "Maldito seas Ichigo". Nell Durmio como Oso, Ulquiorra parecía que practicaba karate dormido, y Grimmjow no pegó ojo en toda la noche.

-Hasta aquí mis niños-

**Gentesilla Hermosilla 3 esta semana me demoré más porque Tenia 2 parciales por día D: y me la pasé estudiando (aunque fracasé en Contabilidad xD) **

**El regalo de mi madre fue… AMOR! Porque no hay dinero pero si Amor! 3. Y también hice toda la limpieza de la casa D: **

**Adivinen que! ESTOY ENAMORADA! Pensé que nunca pasaría, pero PASÓ! :3 aún no sé si soy correspondida o que pex xD pero creo que si :B Bueno todo a su tiempo ewe **

**¿Que piensan de la personalidad de Ulquiorra en este fic? :B **

**¿Quieren más promos de fajas y calzones atrapa pedos arruina historias? xD No quieren? Entonces dejen review! Ewe**

**Bueno ustedes saben que se les quiere :3 **

**Cuídense! Cumplan sus sueños y metas! Y tengan TODA la suerte del mundo, pero repártanla e.e **

**Nos leemos pronto ;3**


	11. El centro comercial

**Hola chicos 3 como están? Yo estoy bien por ahora :3 me decolore un pedacito de pelo, y mi mamá no me regaño :B casi ni se nota! Mi tía es bien loquisha y me patrocino la locura xD ahhaha**

**Bueno otro capitulo de Amarte es difícil! 3 **

**Quizás y este sea más corto porque el que es verdaderamente LARGO es el próximo. **

Ya era de día, Por desgracia, Grimmjow solo pudo dormir por 1 hora, para luego ser despertado por Ulquiorra

-WAAAAAH **(finjamos que eso es un bostezo ._.)** Dormí como un bebe- Dijo Ulquiorra estirándose en la cama

-Buenos días Ulqui-kun- Dijo Nell que también se había despertado.

-Durmieron bien?- Pregunto Grimmjow con una sonrisa fingida, a lo que sus acompañantes solo asintieron- Que bien! POR QUE YO NO PUDE DORMIR EN TODA LA MALDITA NOCHE!- dijo, ahora enojado y ahorcando a Ulquiorra

-No me mates Grimmjow! Yo quería morir por las Snusnus, no por ti!- Dijo Ulquiorra tratando de soltarse de Grimmjow

-Grimm-kun no lo mates! El es mi confidente!- Decia Nell tratando de quitar las manos de Grimmjow fuera del cuello de Ulquiorra.

-Hoy no te mato, puto! Pero créeme que lo haré!-Dijo Grimmjow, saliendo al balcón con unas almohadas entre los brazos; estaba dispuesto a dormir donde fuera con tal de que fuera lejos de Ulquiorra.

-Grimm-kun ¿vas a dormir? Pero me prometiste que irías conmigo y las chicas a comprar la ropa de mañana!- Dijo Nell

-Cuando rayos dije eso!?- Pregunto Grimmjow, algo irritado

*pequeño flashback sensualon*

Estaba Grimmjow acostado en una hamaca que estaba amarrada en dos palmeras grandes que le ofrecían una buena sombra contra el sol; tomando una Piña Colada, disfrutando del sonido de las olas. En eso llego Nell, radiante como siempre, con un vestido de baño verde, simple, pero a sus ojos era hermoso. Su cabello se movía suavemente con el viento, y sus mejillas estaban algo rosadas por el sol.

-Grimm-kun! Me acompañarías al centro comercial, a comprar la ropa para el sábado, junto a las chicas?- Pregunto haciendo un pequeño salto, cosa que hizo que sus "bobbies" **(QUE CURSI! XD)** saltaran también, y eso Grimmjow no se lo perdía ni loco

-Claro que si.- como le diría que no, por lo que acababa de ver le diría que si a todo lo que ella le pidiera

*Fin del pequeño flashback sensualon*

-Oh ya lo recordé! Esta bien pero despiértenme cuando se hayan terminado de bañar los dos, y asegúrense de demorarse mucho en la ducha- Dijo Grimmjow saliendo al balcón – "_Malditas bobbies, hacen que uno reaccione de la manera más estúpida posible, pero siguen siendo lindas :3"- _Dijo Grimmjow para sus adentros.

-tiempisho después-

Ya estaban todos en el vestíbulo. Al parecer todas las chicas convencieron a su acompañante de cuarto de ir con ellas. Estaba Orihime haciéndole una trenza en el cabello a Renji **(PINCHI BABOTA SE ME SALIÓ AL IMAGINARLO :B), **Ulquiorra haciendo juego de miradas asesinas con Ichigo, Ishida y Tatsuki comiéndose a besos, Grimmjow dormido en un sofá, Rukia hablando con los demás sobre que Renji se babeaba dormido, lo usual.

-Oigan ya le preguntaron a Urahara si podíamos salir?- Pregunto Ichigo, que ya se había cansado de "pelear" con Ulquiorra.

-Si- Dijo Renji alzando la mano- Por favor no me hagas recordar esa horrible escena de desnudos- Dijo Renji poniendo cara de asco. Le dejo el trabajo a su imaginación :B

-Ok, vámonos!- Dijo Tatsuki, que por fin había dejado de chupar, digo besar a Ishida.

Tomaron un autobús hacia el centro comercial. Cuando llegaron, se parecían a la escena de Monster inc. cuando todos van caminando en cámara lenta… Solo que ellos se lucían más ya que todos eran bien pinche guapos, y atraían muchas miradas.

Las chicas se pusieron muy felices al ver que habían muchas tiendas de vestidos, y además la mayoría estaba en liquidación.

Todas entraron corriendo, no sin antes jalar a los chicos, ya que ellos no pretendían entrar.

-Alguien sabe donde carajos hay un puesto de cafés? O Una Mueblería?- Dijo Grimmjow, que ya se estaba quedando dormido de pie.

-Te compraré un Capuccino. Pero si me dices cuantos dedos tengo aquí!- Dijo Ulquiorra enseñándole el dedo del medio

-Tengo sueño, no estoy borracho. Y por cierto POR EL CULO TE LO METES!- Dijo Grimmjow

-No me cabe- Dijo Ulquiorra

-Ya trataste? Maricón- Dijo Grimmjow ocasionando las risas de sus acompañantes

-Me ganaste, jotingo.- Dijo Ulquiorra alejándose, al parecer se iba a comprar el café

-A cual tienda entramos primero?- Dijo Nell, asiendo otro de sus famosos saltitos

- A esa!- Dijo Rukia señalando una tienda que tenia de muestra varios vestidos para chicas jóvenes como ellas.

-Vamos!- Dijeron todas. Obligando a los chicos a entrar también

-A donde se supone que iremos nosotros si solo hay ropa de mujeres aquí?- Pregunto Ishida

-Vayan a buscar una tienda para ustedes, nos encontramos en el Mc' Donalds en 2 horas- Dijo Tatsuki

-De todos los lugares existentes quieres ir al Mc' Donalds, se puede saber por que?- Pregunto Ichigo

-Quiero mi juguete del Chavo del 8- Dijo Tatsuki

-Bueno como tu digas- Dijo Grimmjow saliendo "_Maldito Ulquiorra, donde mierda esta, no me ha traído mi Capuccino y me estoy muriendo. Quizás y encontró una tienda de emos y se quedo ahí mirando para comprobar si era lo suficiente emo y luego convertirse en Darks y cagar pinches murciélagos asquerosos" –_Se dijo el peli azul para sus adentros.

-Aquí tienes tu porquería – Dijo Ulquiorra lanzándole una Botella de Starbucks.

Grimmjow la abrió lo más rápido que pudo, y casi se la tomó de un sorbo

-Rico Mangar de los Dioses- Dijo Grimmjow –Ulquorra cada día siento que te amo más- Dijo A punto de abrazarlo, pero recibió una patada en los bajos como respuesta

-Yo también ¿quieres que te demuestre mi amor?- Dijo Ulquiorra con una sonrisa maliciosa

-No gracias, con eso es suficiente. – Dijo Grimmjow que se retorcía en el suelo

-Oigan donde mierdas se supone que vamos a comprar nuestra ropa para mañana?- Pregunto Renji

-Y tu para que quieres comprar ropa si no tienes pareja?- Dijo David, provocando los "UHHHHHHHHHHHH!" de los demás

-No soy el único que no tiene pareja aquí.- Dijo Renji, no tenia muchas ganas de pelear

-No me moriré solo. En cambio otros parecen que si- Dijo David alzando una ceja

-La pasare bien sin malas, y estúpidas, compañías- Dijo Renji ya lo estaba sacando de sus casillas

-Claro, me imagino que te la pasaras encerrado en tu cuarto jugando con tu estúpida espadita.- Dijo David, provocando a Renji

-Buscas pelea niño bonito?- Dijo Renji desafiante con una sonrisa de medio lado

-Vente.- Dijo David, poniéndose más cerca de Renji.

-No me vengan con sus jaladas, vinimos a comprar la maldita ropa, no ha pelear.- Dijo Ishida que se había puesto en medio de los dos, separándolos.

-Puta madre Ishida, ya estábamos haciendo las apuestas!- Dijo Ichigo guardando el dinero que iba a apostar.

-Vamos por la ropa rápido. Si vamos ya nos demoraremos menos que las chicas, y podremos utilizar nuestro tiempo restante jugando en la tienda de videojuegos.- Dijo Grimmjow

-Oí que salió God Of War: Ascension y que en Games Place ya lo están dejando jugar.- Dijo Chad, llamando la atención de todos.

-A comprar se ha dicho!- Dijo Ulquiorra

Todos los chicos se dirigieron hacia las tiendas a las que tenían pensado comprar. Y salieron al cabo de 20 minutos- Ishida llamo a Tatsuki para preguntar si ya habían terminado.

-No, amor, aún no terminamos, apenas y estamos observando a ver vual nos gusta- Dijo Tatsuki al otro lado del teléfono

-Ok, linda, me llamas cuando terminas- Dijo Ishida colgando el teléfono

-Dice que apenas y están observando- Dijo el peli violeta

-Mujeres…- Dijeron todos entre suspiros

Luego de 2 largas horas, las chicas al fin habían comprado su ropa. Se encontraron en el Mc' Donalds como tenían planeado, Tatsuki compró una cajita feliz, le saco el Juguete, y le dio el resto a una señora que estaba pidiendo limosna.

-Miren ahí! Parecen que tienen un evento! Vamos a ver- Dijo Rukia apuntando hacia un grupo de gente alrededor de un escenario

-Así es gente! Me cantan 2 canciones de LO QUE USTEDES QUIERAN! Y se ganaran 4 entradas para ir al concierto de Me First and The Gimmes Gimmes! Quien quiere venir!?- Dijo El presentador

-Tengo que ganarme esas entradas!- Dijeron Grimmjow, Renji, Ulquiorra e Ichigo a la misma vez

-YO! – se adelantaron Ichigo y Renji, subiendo al escenario. Seguidos por Ulquiorra y Grimmjow

-Oh parece que tenemos duetos!- Dijo el presentador- Les tengo una promoción! Si los 4 se dividen en 2 y cantan en duetos, Les doy 4 entradas cada dúo!- Dijo El presentador

-Renji yo canto contigo!- Dijo Ichigo, rápidamente

-Esta bien pero cual canción?- Dijo Renji

-Pizza Day de The aquabats- Dijo Ichigo

-Bien! Yo comienzo!- Dijo El pelirojo

-Quienes van primero?- Dijo el presentador

-Nosotros!- Dijeron Ichigo y Renji y les entregaron el micrófono

-Vamos a cantar Pizza Day de The aquabats- Dijo Renji

Y comenzaron a recibir piropos del publico…

-Ay! Ese Peli naranja esta bien papi!- Grito Ishida fingiendo voz de mujer.

En eso comenzó a sonar la canción

_**Renji:**_

_**Well I remember my first day at public school I was very scared of getting pummeled And sure enough I did at first recess I got pegged in the head by a big red ball It stung and my head hung Back to class with a bloody nose And soon it was lunchtime**_

_**Ichigo:**_

_**Mom said i should ask about how poor kids can get fed So i got a book of tickets and a schedule and it read: Monday - hot dog, tuesday - taco Wednesday - hamburgers and chocolate milk Thursday - sloppy joes and burritos in a bag Friday was pizza day, the best day of the week All the kids would line up super early just to eat**_

_**Ichigo & Renji:**_

_**Monday - hot dog, tuesday - taco Wednesday - hamburgers and chocolate milk Thursday - sloppy joes and burritos in a bag Friday was pizza day, the best day of the week It always came with salad and a side of cold green beans**_

_**Hooray for pizza day Hooray for pizza day I miss pizza day The best day of the week**_

_**Renji:**_

_**Well, i remember my first day in jr. high I had hairspray in my hair And my pants were way too tight And all the breakers and new wavers And the rockers and the preps Would all be in their places On the front lawn or the steps I hung out with some punker kids Who used to make me laugh (Ichigo: oi oi oi) I got thrown in the dumpster By some rich kids near the cafe**_

_**as time went on we figured out it was totally uncool to eat the wellfare lunch provided by the school so in poser punker fashion we just mooched off all the kids and lived off eating candy bars and bags of nacho chips**_

_**Ichigo & Renji:**_

_**monday-hotdog tuesday-taco wednesday-hamburgers and chocolate milk thursday-sloppy joes and burritos in a bag friday was pizza day the best day of the week it always came with salad and a side of cold green beans hooray for pizza day hooray for pizza day i miss pizza day the best day of the week**_

_**Ichigo:**_

_**well now i'm out of school and i don't have a job (Renji: you're a slob) i just sit around all sweaty and lethargic and i'm just thinking 'bout where it all went wrong why i can't concentrate on anything but re-runs i wish i had some more stability and i, i wish i had **__**somebody**__** making lunch for me i guess i miss the simple things in life the thought of pizza day i thought it stupid then but i wish i had it now.**_

_**Ichigo & Renji:**_

_**i miss my monday-hotdog tuesday-taco wednesday- hamburgers and chocolate milk thursday-sloppy joes and burritos in a bag friday was pizza day the best day of the week it always came with salad and a side of cold green beans hooray for pizza day hooray for pizza day hooray for pizza day hooray for pizza day i miss pizza day the best day of the week**_

Ichigo y Renji habían prendido todo El Centro Comercial. Ya hasta habían comenzado a hacer Slam. Y las chicas gritaban por más.

-Y se llevan las 4 entradas!- Dijo El presentador, entregándole las entradas. Ichigo y Renji se bajaron del escenario, no sin antes, ser jalados por todas las chicas locas que los rodeaban.

Ya era el turno de Ulquiorra y Grimmjow, Iban a cantar I Don't Care de Fall Out Boy.

-Ay ese Emo me calienta!- Grito Renji para joder a Ulquiorra

_**Grimmjow:**_

_**Say my name, and his in the same breath, I Dare you to say they taste the same, Let the leaves fall off in the summer And let December glow feel flames**_

_**Ulquiorra**_

_**Brace myself and let go, Start it over again in Mexico These friends, they don't love you They just love the hotel suites, now**_

_**Grimmjow & Ulquiorra**_

_**I don't care what you think As long as it's about me The best of us can find happiness In misery**_

_**I don't care what you think As long as it's about me The best of us can find happiness In misery**_

_**Grimmjow**_

_**Oh, take a chance, let your body get a tolerance, I'm not a chance, but a heat wave in your pants Pull a breath like another cigarette, Palms up, I'm trading 'em (trading 'em)**_

_**Ulquiorra**_

_**I'm the oracle in my chest, Let the guitar scream like a fascist, Sweat it out, shut your mouth, Free love on the streets, but In the alley and I ain't that cheap, now**_

_**Grimmjow & Ulquiorra**_

_**I don't care what you think, As long as it's about me The best of us can find happiness In misery**_

_**I don't care what you think, As long as it's about me The best of us can find happiness In misery**_

_**Grimmjow**_

_**Said-a, I don't care just a-what you think, As long as it's about me, you said-a I don't care just what you think, As long as it's about me, you said-a I don't care (I don't care) You said I don't care (I don't care) Said I don't care, I don't care I don't care (I don't care), I said-a I don't care**_

_**Grimmow & Ulquiorra**_

_**I don't care what you think, As long as it's about me The best of us can find happiness In misery **_

_**I don't care what you think, As long as it's about me The best of us can find happiness In misery**_

Ulquiorra y Grimmjow cantaron idéntico a Patrick Stump.

-Wow! Esto parece concierto! Felicitaciones chicos aquí tienen sus 4 entradas para el concierto Me First and The Gimme Gimmes!- Dijo El presentador

Ulquiorra y Grimmjow se bajaron del Escenario, para ir con sus amigos.

-Con que te caliento, he Renji?- Dijo Ulquiorra que no había olvidado lo que le dijo el pelirojo.

-Sabeeeeeeeee- Dijo Renji imitando al bananero

-Con quien compartimos las entradas?- pregunto Ichigo

-No sé, Chad e Ishida?- Dijo Renji

-Chad, Ishida! Quieren ir?- Pregunto Ichigo

-Cuando es?- Pregunto Chad, serio como siempre

-El próximo viernes en la noche, en el estadio Nacional Yamamoto Genryuusai.- Dijo Renji.

-No puedo. Tengo planes- Dijo Chad, mirando de reojo a Mahana. Tenia una cita con ella ese día.

-Y tu Ishida?- Pregunto Renji

-No pienso ir. Iría, pero Tatsuki no va, y no la quiero dejar- Dijo Ishida acomodándose las gafas

-Ay novios e.e- Dijo Ichigo

– Y que tal si invitamos a Grimmjow y a Ulquiorra?- Dijo Renji

-Serás Idiota, ellos ya tienen sus entradas, pendejo. Mejor Invitamos a Orihime y a Rukia. Orihime me comento anoche que tenia muchas ganas de ir a ese concierto.- Dijo Ichigo.

-Bueno si ellas quieren.- Dijo Renji- Por cierto donde están ellas? Solo veo a Mahana, Tatsuki, Mikami y Nell, no las he vuelto a ver desde que nos bajamos del escenario- Termino de decir el pelirrojo buscando a las chicas con la mirada

-El primo de Orihime cumple este Lunes, y Rukia la acompaño a comprarle un juego para el Wii- Dijo Nell

-A ok- Dijeron los dos chicos- Oye Grimmjow con quienes van al concierto?- Pregunto Ichigo

-Con Nell y David, Mikami tiene planes y no puede ir.- Dijo Grimmjow

En eso llegaron Orihime y Rukia

-Chicos ya compre lo que necesitaba. Gracias por esperar. Por cierto cantaron muy bien todos ^.^- Dijo Orihime feliz siempre.

-Gracias Inoue/Orihime/Mujer- Dijeron los 4 chicos

-Si es cierto, cantaron muy bien!- Dijo Rukia

-Gracias- Dijeron los 4- Inoue, quieres ir con nosotros al concierto?- Pregunto Ichigo, Algo sonrojado, no se le iba muy bien con eso de invitar chicas a ningún lado

-Claro, Kurosaki-kun! Me encantaría!- Dijo Inoue

-Y Tu Rukia? Quieres ir con nosotros?- Pregunto Renji. Despreocupado.

-Claro, por que no.- Dijo Rukia, desde el día que escucho que MFATGG vendría a su ciudad, estaba emocionada por ir. Pero el hermano no la iba a dejar ir nunca. Ella se las arreglaría para poder ir.

Comenzaron a caminar para irse, pero Grimmjow puso su atención en una fuente de agua, y recordó que Ulquiorra no lo había dejado dormir en toda la noche, asi que se acerco sigilosamente a Ulquiorra, lo cargo por la espalda y lo aventó a la fuente

-Matanga dijo la Changa!- Grito Grimmjow en forma de victoria

-Serás HIJO DE PUTA!- grito Ulquiorra saliendo de la fuente. Empezó a corretear a Grimmjow, pero como estaba mojado, se caía a cada rato.

Luego de todo eso, se fueron al hotel a descansar un rato, por que se les había hecho tarde y necesitaban dormir.

Grimmjow decidió dormir en el suelo esa noche.

En el cuerto de Renji y Rukia.

El peli rojo y la enana se quedaron hablando toda la noche…

-Estas feliz por que vas al concierto?- Pregunto Renji.

-Si, pero tengo que arreglármelas para ir.- Dijo Rukia

-Arreglártelas por que?- Pregunto Renji confundido

-Mi hermano… No le gusta que escuche Punk… Dice que esa música es para anarquistas, y siempre me pone a escuchar música clásica- Hizo una Pausa, estaba algo enojada por los tratos de su hermano- Y no es que la música clásica sea mala, pero no es mi estilo. Tendré que escaparme o algo para poder ir. Quizás y me castigue por todo lo que resta de mi vida, pero podre vivir para decir que fui a ese concierto- Termino de decir

-Te ayudaré a escapar ese día- Dijo Renji con determinación

-Ah si? Como?- Pregunto Rukia incrédula

-Te iré a buscar para hacer un proyecto de clases y en realidad nos iremos al concierto- Dijo Renji

-Buena idea, gracias! Que bien! Podré ir a ese concierto!- Dijo Rukia

-Bueno ya tengo sueñin- Dijo Renji

-Buenas noches- dijo Rukia acomodándose para dormir

-Descansa- Dijo Renji

-Hasta aquí mis niños-

**Coño dije que este iba a ser más corto y termino siendo más largo que ninguno xD hahaha**

**Pero no se preocupen el que viene será MÁS LARGO AÚN :B **

**Bueno quizás y este capitulo no fue tan bueno como los demás, pero es que necesitaba ponerlo, es una especie de "Relleno" **

**Bueno compartí algunos de mis gustos, como que me gusta MUCHO el Ska. Y hace unos días reviví parte de mi vida escuchando Thnks fr th mmrs de Fall out boy, y me la pase todo el día escuchando su música. Y cuando se me ocurrió esa idea de poner a cantar a Ulquiorra y a Grimmjow, no se me vino otra canción a la cabeza que no fuera esa. Además esta parte "****Brace myself and let go, Start it over again in Mexico These friends, they don't love you They just love the hotel suites, now" me recordo a Ulquiorra por lo de These friends they don't love you, ya que el se peleo con Ichigo :B **

**Últimamente ando muy perezosa! Mis horarios son bien locos, me despierto a las 5:00 am, me voy a la escuela a las 7:00am salgo a las 2:10pm, llego a las 2:30pm, cómo, y me acuesto a dormir a las 3:00pm me despierto a las 7:00pm y me quedo despierta hasta las 2:00 am y se repite de nuevo todo D:**

**Se me ocurrió una loca idea, Háganme preguntas. Cosas que quieran saber sobre mi, me dejan un review con su pregunta incluida, pueden hacer varias :B las contestare en los caps siguientes**

**Díganme que les pareció el capitulo.**

**Gracia por leer! **

**Cuídense y cumplan sus sueños y metas! Adew!**


	12. Los Borrachos No Mienten

**Hola Pollos :B no se a que vino el apodo xD Ahora serán mis pollos! :B Bueno aquí esta el capitulo esperado por todos! Y por nadie :c xD El capitulo de la fiesta :D Bueno ya no los hago esperar!**

**A por cierto! Este cap esta inspirado en un fic que leí! El fic era Ichihime, no recuerdo el nombre D: quizás y más de uno se acuerde al leerlo :B Tengo que dar créditos, pero no puedo sin el nombre del puto fic :C**

Era un día hermoso, el sol estaba radiante y el cielo despejado, Hacia fresco, y el viento soplaba. Simplemente era perfecto, Pero no para todos. Habían 2 chicos en particular que no disfrutaban mucho de ese día.

-David que te pasa? Te veo enojado.- Dijo Mikami, que aún estaba en la cama viendo tv. **(Recuerden que a David y a Reiko les tocó juntos)**

-Lo que pasa, Mikami, es que yo había invitado a Rukia a la fiesta. Y me dijo que no! Yo quería ir con ella!- Dijo David enojado, y gritando.

-Yo quería ir con Abarai-kun y no pude. No tuve las agallas para hacerlo. Y mírame, no me estoy matando como tú- Dijo Mikami, tranquila.

-Te gusta Renji? Que le ven a ese tipo?- Dijo David

-Si, si me gusta. Es muy amable, además es bastante guapo. Ósea no has visto su cabello? Y sus tatuajes que hacen que uno se derrita!- Dijo Mikami con todas las babas afuera

-emmm, estoy muy seguro de que soy hombre, así que NO! No me fijo en esas cosas- Dijo David divertido- Oye si a ti te gusta Renji, y a mi Rukia, Por que no hacemos que ellos dejen de ser amigos, para así quedarnos con lo que queremos- Dijo David, esta vez con una mirada algo malévola y asesina, en vez de la mirada pasiva y dulce que solía tener.

-Etto, creo que eso no seria bueno de nuestra parte, David- Dijo Mikami dudosa **(No pongo el –san o –kun con el nombre de David, ya que es un nombre en español/ingles y suena raro)**

-Sinceramente, ellos dos han estado muy juntos últimamente! Quien sabe que hacen en su cuarto- Dijo David, tratando de incitar a Mikami.

-En s-su cuart-to?- Dijo Mikami, Mientras pasaban muchas escenas de Rukia y Renji besándose, y haciendo cosas de adultos. Para ella, simplemente era repugnante

-Si, tu no querías ser la novia de Renji pues?- Dijo David, a lo que Mikami solo asintió algo sonrojada- Bueno hay que tener en cuenta que eso no puede ser por que Rukia esta en medio.- Dijo David, y prosiguió sin dejar hablar a Mikami- Tenemos que separarlos- Dijo David serio

-Pero Rukia-chan me dijo que no le gusta Renji.- Dijo Mikami.

-Pero hace tiempo que tu y ella no hablan mucho. Quizás y ya cambio de opinión acerca de sus sentimientos acerca de Abarai- Dijo David. Haciendo que Mikami callera en su trampa.

-Esta Bien, te ayudaré. Tu serás Novio de Rukia y yo De Renji. ¿Qué tienes planeado?- Dijo Mikami.

-Mira esto es lo que vamos a hacer…- Dijo David, pero a mi no me da la regalada gana que sepan que van a hacer así que nos vamos para otro lugar :D

-Donde Rukia y Renji-

-RENJIIII! SAL DE BAÑO! LLEVAS COMO UNA HORA AHÍ Y ME ESTOY MEANDO!- Gritó Rukia golpeando la puerta del baño. Desde que despertaron Renji se metió al baño para darse una ducha, pero se había demorado tanto que Rukia ya dudaba si estaba vivo o no.

-Abres o entro!- Grito la pequeña pelinegra, que no aguantaba más las ganas de orinar. Y como no obtuvo respuesta, entró a diestra y siniestra, como toda una buena Kuchiki que pelea por lo que quiere.

-NO ENTRES!- Gritó Renji.

-Creo que no debí entrar… COCHINO DE MIERDA!- Dijo Rukia saliendo a toda leche. Rukia salió de la habitación para buscar otro baño en la piscina, cuando lo encontró se puso a meditar acerca de lo que vio…

-_"Que asco da Renji D: Como diablos se va a hacer una paja en el baño de un Hotel? Que falta de ética…- _Pensó Rukia, mientras recordaba a Renji levantándose rápidamente, y tapando su partes con la Revista Pornográfica que llevaba en las manos.-_ "Gracias al cielo y se tapó, y no logre ver nada."- _Termino de pensar Rukia para irse a su habitación nuevamente. En la cama la esperaba Renji, ya con los pantalones arriba.

-R-Rukia, q-que pena contig-go, Disculpa esa escena- Dijo Renji Nervioso y algo Sonrojado.- No viste nada que no debieras ver, verdad?- Dijo esta vez menos nervioso, y con una pequeña sonrisa picara

-No vuelvas a hacer eso si estás conmigo! Cochino! Y no! Gracias a Dios no vi nada.!- Dijo Rukia algo sonrojada, pero molesta.

-No se volverá a Repetir!- Dijo Renji, que se paro rápido e hizo una leve inclinación hacia delante, para pedir disculpas

-Si si si! Ya no me lo recuerdes- Dijo Rukia, molesta.- Que hora es?

-Hora de Aventura! _Hora de Aventura, llama a tus amigos vamos a tierras muy lejanas, con Jake el Perro y Finn el Humano, y diversión siempre tendrás, es Hora de Aventura!_- Dijo Renji cantando y al mismo tiempo cargando a Rukia sobre su hombro **(como hizo Ichigo con Inoue cuando la rescato de Hueco Mundo) **mientras corría por toda la habitación.

-Suéltame baka!- Decía Rukia, riendo, pero aún así enojada.

-Ya te suelto e.e- Dijo Renji, poniéndola sobre la cama- Ahora eres más alta que yo- Dijo Renji, riendo

-Algún día seré más alta que tú, y no te reirás!- Dijo Rukia enojada, odiaba que se metieran con ella por su estatura, pero ella estaba convencida de que un día iba a crecer lo suficiente como para darle su merecido a todos los que la molestaban.

-Si claro, algún día.- Dijo Renji divertido -Son las 10:27- Dijo mirando a su reloj de muñeca.

-Ya deberíamos ir a desayunar.- Dijo Rukia entrando al baño para darse una ducha. Pero cuando entro no se encontró con algo de su agrado. Estaba todo el inodoro lleno de sustancias viscosas desconocidas **(Ustedes saben a que me refiero xD) **y el olor que tenia el baño era indescriptible…

-ABARAI RENJI! LIMPIA ESTA PORQUERÍA AHORA!- Grito Rukia tan fuerte que quizás y todo el piso la escucho. Salio del baño y comenzó a tirarle cosas a Renji

-Hehehe, Rukia… Etto… me dicen el Bazooka -Dijo divertido Renji, que se apresuró para meterse al baño antes de que Rukia lo matara.

-Dios hazme instrumento de tu paz… Dios hazme instrumento de tu paz…- Repetía Rukia que agarraba una almohada fuertemente, no sabía si matarlo o hacerlo sufrir lentamente hasta que muriera de dolor. –_"Pobre Yachiru-chan viviendo con esos 4 hombres… Ojala y no termine como ellos, o por lo menos no como Renji. Tengo que hablar con Yumichika, quizás y el si sea Humano y no animal como el pendejo de Renji"- Pensó Rukia_.

-Rukia! Ya termine!- Dijo Renji saliendo campantemente del baño, como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Rukia tomo a Renji por el cuello de la camisa y lo acerco hacia ella, pegando su frente con la de él.

-Mira pendejo de mierda, Tu vuelves a hacer eso mientras yo esté contigo, y créeme, CRÉEME que a tu casa no llegas entero, Mr. Bazooka…- Dijo Rukia soltándolo bruscamente. Se metió al baño y se dio Ducha, mientras se duchaba se empezó a reír, hasta a ella le daban risa esas cosas, pero era cierto que Renji era un puerco.

Se fueron a desayunar con sus amigos y comenzaron las peleas de quien la tenia más grande…

-Yo la tengo tan grande que le de la vuelta al Universo 2 veces!- Dijo Chad, para sorpresa de muchos… Grimmjow estaba tomando su batido de Chocolate Y cuando escucho lo que dijo Chad, se le salió el batido por todos sus orificios… Todos los hombres estaban muriéndose de la risa, y las chicas estaban preguntándose que habían hecho mal en la vida para merecer eso.

-La mía llega hasta la otra dimensión- Dijo Ichigo, En eso una pequeña cabecita rosada se acercaba a la mesa, Tomó el cabello de Renji e Ichigo (que estaban sentados uno al lado del otro) y los jaló con toda la fuerza que tenia.

-Piña-kun, Ichi-san por que hablan de tamaños extremos?- Pregunto la pequeña Pelirosa de mejillas rojizas.

-COÑO!- Exclamaron los dos a la mis vez

-Pedazo de animales! Hay una niña y ustedes hablando estupideces! Debería darles pena!- Dijo Tatsuki

-Créeme, ella esta acostumbrada a oír eso y más… -Dijo Renji sobándose la nuca

-La conoces?- Pregunto Ulquiorra

-Si es mi hermanita menor, Yachiru- Dijo Renji alzándola y sentándola en sus piernas

-Awwww!/Que linda- Dijeron todos en la mesa.

-No sabia que tenias hermana, Renji- Dijo Grimmjow

-Si Pantera-chan, él es mi hermano desde que nací.- Dijo Alegremente Yachiru

-Pantera-chan? Eso a que viene?- Pregunto Grimmjow extrañado

-No sé pero cuando te vi, lo primero que paso por mi cabeza fueron Panteras, muchas Panteras.- Dijo Yachiru

-Emm…si tu dices… irónicamente mi animal favorito son las Panteras- Dijo Grimmjow

-Yachiru, es cierto que tu hermano siempre deja los calzones sucios?- Pregunto Rukia solo para joder, recordando lo que le dijo Kenpachi una vez que había salido de la practica  
-Si, A veces dudo si se sabe limpiar bien las nalgas o no… Además una vez no había papel en el baño y agarro el cartón y luego sejcldnscskde- Trato de terminar pero Renji le tapo la boca.

-Emm Yachiru, creo que papá te esta llamando… vete…-Dijo Renji muriendo de pena por dentro, lo de los calzones no era cierto, pero si lo del papel higiénico…

-No he escuchado a nadie, Piña-kun, creo que estas quedando loco…- Dijo Yachiru

-Cierto, Renji. No la eches, es demasiado graciosa, amargado!- Dijo Grimmjow entre risas. Todos en la mesa estaban cegándose de la risa.

-Yachiru! Papa te está llamando!- Dijo Renji, con un pequeño tic nervioso en el ojo.

-No es cierto, hijo, yo no la estoy llamando- Dijo Kenpachi que apareció detrás de Renji.

-Ken-chan!/Papá!?- Dijeron los hermanos, una mas feliz que el otro.

-No tienes trabajo, padre?- Pregunto Renji, necesitaba que se fueran, si seguían ahí su reputación quedaría en los suelos.

-Y tu deberías estar en la escuela, pero estás aquí pasándola de lo lindo.- Dijo Kenpachi, que aún seguía detrás de Renji- Estas escuelas de ahora no son nada comparadas a las de mis tiempos. Viaje Vacacional? Pffff… a mi si acaso me dejaban libre los fin de semanas. Bailes escolares? Pffff… Nos dejaban limpiado toda la escuela si nos portábamos mal… REHABILITACIÓN? Patrañas! De que te quedabas, te quedabas, nadie te podía salvar! Los colegios de mis tiempos se encargaban de formar a la persona para ser alguien en el futuro. Ahora hay tantos maricones en las calles **(No soy Homofóbica pero no se me ocurría nada xD). **Pero Renji, como yo me entere que tu eres Gay, TE CORTO LOS BOLAS!- Dijo Kenpachi, que esta vez estaba frente a él pelirrojo. Causando las risas de todos por lo ultimo. Antes de que terminara de decir toda su frase, entre Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, e Ichigo, se encargaron de taparles los oídos a Yachiru.

-Papá, entiendo que a ti te tuvieran de esclavo, pero contigo cerca yo no la paso tan bien, Así que hazme el favor de irte junto a Yachiru.- Dijo Renji que ya no aguantaba tanta pena.

-Ven Chicos, Yo no sé como se comporta Renji con Ustedes, pero a mi me maltrata, Me dice que si no lavo los trastes me pegara con un Látigo en la espalda. Además Obliga a toda la familia a comer cereal del malo. Ustedes creen que yo me merezco eso?- Dijo Kenpachi, fingiendo que lloraba con un pañuelo.

-Claro que no, Renji es un abusador, eso todos lo sabemos- Dijo Rukia siguiéndole el juego

-Ven ustedes me entienden chicos!- Dijo Kenpachi aún con el pañuelo en la mano- Vámonos Yachiru, ya cumplimos con Molestar a tu hermano- Dijo esta vez con su actitud normal mientras agarraba a Yachiru y la subía a su espalda.

-Maldito sea- Dijo Renji bajo- Eliminen eso de su memoria- Dijo serio

-Tu hermanita es muy tierna, no parecen hermanos.- Dijo Ishida, nadie en la mesa conocía a Yachiru en excepción de Ichigo, Rukia, y Obviamente Renji.  
-Tierna? TIERNA? TI-ER-NA?- Dijo Ichigo casi de inmediato- Esa niña es el diablo en persona! Una vez me quede durmiendo en la casa de Renji, y cuando desperté mi cara parecía tablero, estaba toda rayada por ella!- Dijo el peli naranja

-Pagaría para ver eso…- Dijo Tatsuki imaginándose la cara de Ichigo toda rayada

-Creo que yo ya me voy…- Dijo Orihime que ya había terminado de desayunar, y tenia ganas de ir a la piscina un rato.

-Yo te acompaño!- Dijeron Tatsuki, Nell y Rukia a la vez mientras se paraban de las sillas.

-Nosotras también vamos!- Dijeron Mikami y Mahana, siguiéndolas.

-Creen que debemos ir?- Pregunto Ulquiorra

-No mejor déjalas que hablen entre ellas.- Dijo Renji.

-Bueno a ver que hora es…- Dijo Ichigo sacando su reloj- 11:50. Mejor me voy a jugar football, ¿Quién me acompaña?- Pregunto el pelinaranja

-Yo voy- Dijeron todos excepto Ulquiorra

-Bien, vamos- Dijo Ichigo levantándose

-Ulquiorra no piensas ir?- Dijo Grimmjow, que notó que su amigo se había quedado sentado y no había hecho ningún gesto ante la pregunta de Ichigo

-Neh.- Dijo Ulquiorra sin importancia

-Vamos! No creo que hayas venido aquí solo a comer, y joder la paciencia…- Dijo Grimmjow

-Bueno, te acompaño. Pero si jugamos en equipos quiero ir contra Ichigo- Dijo Ulquiorra, quería ganarle de alguna forma u otra.

-En la piscina-

Rukia estaba tomando algo de sol, cuando se acerco Mikami, y se puso a su aldo, para hablar

-Rukia-chan hace tiempo que no hablamos a solas- Dijo Mikami, muy alto cosa que llamo la atención de Rukia que no sabia que ella estaba a su lado.

-Oh, Mikami, me asustaste- Dijo Rukai riendo- Si es cierto hace tiempo que no hablamos…- Dijo esta vez más tranquila

-Y Como te va con Abarai-san?- Preguntó Mikami, parte del plan era inventar cosas que supuestamente habían dicho uno de los 2

-Como me va? Pues bien, ya nos llevamos mejor, se puede decir que somos buenos amigos, pero eso no elimina las continuas peleas hehe…- Dijo Rukia que no había cachado el sentido de la pregunta

-Pero no que eran novios?. Eso fue lo que me dijo Abarai-san hace unos días…- Dijo Mikami fingiendo curiosidad

-NOVIOS!? CUANDO!? ESE IDIOTA SE LAS VA A VER CONMIGO- Dijo Rukia, levantándose, y se fue enojada para buscar a Renji y darle la paliza de su vida.

Mikami solo sonrió y sacó su celular Y le mando un mensaje de texto a David "_Plan #1 completado. Rukia se dirige hacia allá para matar a Renji, por favor que no le pegue duro :c" _Escribió Mikami en el celular

-En la playa-

Los chicos habían decidido jugar en la playa, porque así era más difícil, y entre más difícil para ellos mejor. El Hotel tenía una cancha, pero a ellos no les importó.

Renjie estaba a punto de anotar un gol, de chilena, pero Una patada voladora en todo el costado lo impidió.

-LA PUTA QUE PARIO AL PERRO MUERTO DE LA ESQUINA!- Gritó Renji adolorido en el piso

Todos miraron sorprendidos, incluyendo David que ya sabía que eso iba a pasar.

Nadie se dio cuenta cuando Rukia llego, y mucho menos cuando se puso encima de Renji Ahorcándolo.

-QUE ANDAS DICIENDO POR AHÍ DE QUE YO SOY TU NOVIA MALDITO ESTUPIDO SIN VIDA!?- Grito Rukia furiosa, tenia ganas de matarlo de la forma más dolorosa que pudiera existir. Y comenzó la chica a meter patadas y golpes.

Renji ya sabía casi todos los movimientos de Rukia, así que esquivo los últimos, y vio una abertura, hizo un movimiento rápido para sacarse a Rukia de encima, y luego ponerse el encima, impidiendo que esta la golpeara.  
Tomando sus brazos con las manos, y con sus piernas encimas de las de ella. Renji preguntó

-Que diablos te pasa enana!? Por que me atacas así de la nada!?- Pregunto Renji algo enfurecido.

-Que diablos te pasa a ti!? Que mierdas haces diciendo por ahí que yo soy tu novia!?- Le gritó Rukia tratando de zafarse del agarre de Renji pero no podía.

-Uy ya se formó- Dijo Ulquiorra que estaba junto a los demás viendo la escena

-No te preocupes eso pasa amenudeo…- Dijo Ishida.

-Que yo qué!?- Grito Renji- Jamás en mi vida he dicho que eres mi novia! Quien fue el maldito que te dijo eso para matarlo ahora mismo!- Termino de decir el Pelirrojo enfurecido

-Me acabaron de decir que tu estas diciendo que yo soy tu novia!- Grito Rukia -"_No puedo mencionar a Mikami, Renji la odiaría para siempre… Pero, Renji parece bastante enfurecido… Será que Mikami me mintió? Pero… ¿por qué?" _pensó Rukia, no entendía nada…

-Y tu te crees todo lo que escuchas!?, cuando diablos pude decir eso!? A ver dime tu, Si casi todo el tiempo me la paso contigo!- Le grito Renji

-E-esta bi-bien, quizás y-y f-fue m-mentira.- Dijo Rukia, estaba algo asustada, nunca había visto a Renji tan enfurecido…

-Quizás? Y todavía lo dudas!? YO NO HE DICHO ESO, entiende mujer, ENTIENDE!- Dijo Renji, ahora más calmado, ya no estaba agarrando a Rukia con la misma fuerza anterior

-Lo siento… no quise desconfiar de ti…- Dijo Rukia, Que ya había podido pararse- Me perdonas?- Dijo la pelinegra algo bajo

-Claro, como me voy a poder enojar contigo enana, pero POR FAVOR si te dicen algo acerca de mi, intenta no golpearme sin haberlo aclarado, ok?- Dijo Renji,

-Esta bien- Dijo Rukia, y le dio un abrazo al pelirrojo, para sorpresa de todos, y enojo de David.

Justo al instante David tecleó en su celular "_No funciono el plan! Pelearon, pero a los segundos se disculparon y ahora se están abrazando, te meterás en problemas con Rukia… Hablamos de esto luego"- _y lo envió ha Mikami…

-Bueno yo me voy yendo, gracias a todo esto no me he podido meter a la piscina. Adew- Dijo Rukia, soltando a Renji.

-"_Awwwww YEAH! Me abrazó! Me abrazó! Me abrazó! Me abrazó! Me abrazó! Me abrazó! Me abrazó! Me abrazó! Me abrazó! Me abrazó!"_ Pensaba Renji muy feliz, solo le faltaba ponerse a bailar y a gritar y decir " EN TU CARA DAVID" mientras lo apuntaba con el dedo índice amenazante…

-Ok… yo esperaba caras rotas, pero parece que no se pudo- Dijo Ulquiorra con una cara de tristeza

-Uff, de por si, Renji nunca pelea, solo se deja pegar. La vez pasada, no sé como sobrevivió a la madriza que le dio Rukia. Cualquiera estuviera muerto –Dijo Ishida

-Porque un hombre que levanta su mano en contra de una mujer es una basura y si debo convertirme en una basura para así sobrevivir... De igual manera es como si estuviese muriendo.- Dijo Renji, acercándose a los demás. Desde chico, su papá le había enseñado que jamás, y por ninguna razón, se le debía levantar la mano a una mujer. El le decía _"A las mujeres no se les toca ni con el pétalo de una rosa. Así que pendejo, si se te ocurre ponerle una mano encima a una mujer, antes piensa en mi, y en los buenos golpes que te daré"._

-Bueno sigamos con nuestro partido…- Dijo Grimmjow. Dominando el balón.

-En la piscina-

-_"Tengo que encontrar a Mikami y preguntarle porque me mintió, ¿estará celosa por que últimamente estoy mucho con Renji? Y por eso me mintió?."_ Pensó Rukia mientras la buscaba, no la encontraba por ninguna parte, se encontró con Orihime y le pregunto

-Inoue, has visto a Mikami?- Preguntó Rukia

-No, la vi hablando contigo, pero luego de unos 5 minutos de que tu te fuiste corriendo, ella se fue algo enojada.- Dijo Orihime.

-Me dijo una mentira acerca de que Renji estaba diciendo que yo era su novia, y por eso fui y lo ataqué pero en realidad, no había dicho nada.- Explico Rukia

-Oh, que mal. Espero que no la estés buscando para Matarla o algo por el estilo, Kuchiki-san- Dijo Orihime divertida

-No, claro que no. Quiero hablar pacíficamente con ella, preguntarle por que lo hizo, y luego matarla- Dijo Rukia divertida

-Hehe, Kuchiki-san siempre tan sádica, pero así la quiero- Dijo Orihime dándole un abrazo a Rukia- No quieres meterte a la piscina conmigo?- pregunto la pelinaranja

-Claro, como no!- Dijo Rukia, y se fueron las dos chicas guapas, atrayendo muchas miradas, pero ellas ni en cuenta.

Ya metidas en la piscina, comenzaron a hablar sobre diversos temas, hasta que llegaron a uno en especial…

-Kuchiki-san, si te soy sincera, pensé que tu y Renji estaban empezando una relación como novios- Dijo Orihime inocente

-Yo y él!? Nononononononono! no somos novios!- Dijo Rukia casi de inmediato

-Pero Kuchiki-san, Abarai-kun no te gusta?- Pregunto Orihime

-No, bueno si! Digo no sé! Ay Orihime ayúdame! No sé que hacer, creo que me gusta, pero a la vez no estoy segura!- Dijo Rukia, mientras se hundía despacito en el agua.

-Quizás y te gusta, pero tus sentimientos hacia él no están tan desarrollados como para decirle que quieres ser su novia- Dijo Orihime.

-Oh, Gracias Inoue! Siempre me ayudas cuando más te necesito!

-Claro, no te preocupes, para eso están las amigas- Dijo la chica pelinaranja- Oye que hora es?- Pregunto Orihime

-No sé, déjame y pregunto- Dijo Rukia- Oye! Chico! Me podrías decir la hora, por favor?- le pregunto Rukia a un chico que pasaba por donde se encontraban ellas.

-Son las 4:30pm- respondió el chico

-COMO!?- Dijeron las dos chicas mirándose con cara de sorprendidas

-llevamos más de 5 horas hablando!, como diablos no nos dimos cuenta! Tenemos que arreglarnos!- Dijo Rukia saliendo de la piscina junto a Orihime

-Gracias!- Dijo Orihime que se alejaba con Rukia para ir a los cuartos

-Iré A mi habitación a buscar mi ropa, regreso en 5. Recuerda decirle a Ichigo que se largué del cuarto- Dijo Rukia, mientras dejaba a Orihime en la puerta de su habitación

Orihime entró a su habitación encontrándose con la sorpresa de que Ichigo estuviera ahí. Pero él no se había dado cuenta que ella había entrado y siguió cantando la canción de La Bamba, que escuchaba con su mp3 a todo volumen, mientras bailaba alrededor del cuarto.

-Kurosaki-kun!- Grito Orihime, sin ninguna respuesta- Kurosaki-kun!-Grito esta vez más fuerte, y tampoco recibió respuesta, juraría que todo el piso la escucho, menos él.

Entonces a Orihime se le ocurrió la magnifica idea de tirarle los zapatos.

-COÑO!- Exclamo Ichigo con dolor, mientras se giraba para ver quien había sido el que le había tirado el zapato- I-Inoue!?- Dijo Ichigo, sorprendido, ya que no había pensado que la chica le hiciera eso jamás.

-Te lastime mucho Kurosaki-kun? Es que te llamaba y te llamaba, pero tú no me contestabas, y era esto, o quedarme esperando hasta que me vieras- Dijo Orihime rápidamente

-No, no me lastimaste no te preocupes. Ya te vas a alistar para la fiesta?- Preguntó el pelinaranja

-Si, y de eso te quería hablar. Hazme un favor! Vete al cuarto de Renji y Rukia, para que Rukia y yo nos podamos alistar aquí.- Dijo Orihime, instantáneamente puso ojos de borrego

-Esta bien, Inoue.- Dijo ichigo tomando sus cosas- Ya me largaste.- Fingiendo que iba a llorar

-Si lárgate, aquí solo habrán mujeres, hablando de cosas de mujeres- Dijo Rukia que se apareció repentinamente en el marco de la puerta.- Toma, aquí esta la llave para que abras al puerta de mi habitación- Dijo entregándole una tarjeta blanca que decía Hotel Gotei 13 en azul.

-Bueno me voy con Piña-kun- Dijo el pelinaranja imitando la voz de Yachiru al final, mientras salía de la Habitación.

Orihime y Rukia se metieron a bañar **(obvio no juntas), **y luego se arreglaron.

**(N/A: Esta parte que viene esta basada más o menos en mis mañanas antes de ir a la escuela xD haha)**

**-Pongámonos femeninas/os xD-**

Rukia no sabia nada acerca de peinarse, Su relación con el cepillo no era muy buena. De a milagro y se desenredaba el pelo. Por algo lo traía corto, así no se tenia que preocupar por esas cosas. Su estilo era de la chica desarreglada, pero a la vez tierna, no el de la chica que se la pasaba Horas y Horas en la ducha, o en el armario** (Narnia xD) **buscando que ponerse.

Pero ese día, no, ese día era diferente, ella lo quería disfrutar, y necesitaba estar bella. Quería hacerse algo en el cabello, pero no sabia que. Pero ese no era el problema principal, El verdadero problema era que ella no tenía ni la más mínima idea de hacer peinados. Había visto millones de Tutoriales para peinados, pero nunca los puso en practica, porque no los entendía, o simplemente tenía pereza.

Observo a su amiga pelinaranja y se dio cuenta que ella se estaba haciendo un peinado, Una trenza de espiga, pero no en una coleta, se lo estaba haciendo a un lado de la cabeza, atrás de la oreja derecha, y dejaba el resto del pelo suelto. Se veía muy bien, y Rukia quería un peinado.

-Orihime, no sé si te es molestia, pero me podrías peinar?- Preguntó la pequeña pelinegra algo apenada

-Claro, Rukia-chan, que quieres que te haga?- Pregunto Orihime, que ya habia terminado de peinarse.

-Me haces algo como la que tu tienes?- Pregunto Rukia, feliz de que su amiga aceptara

-Esta bien. Pero sabes, tienes el cabello un poco corto, te la haré de raíz con el flequillo, en la parte de arriba de tu cabeza.- Dijo Orihime **(SI NO ENTENDIERON PONGANLE IMAGINACIÓN ewe) **

-Esta bien!- Dijo La pelinegra feliz, No había entendido ni mierda, pero sabía que la peinarían por primera vez en un millón de años y eso la hacia feliz

Luego de unos tirones de pelo…

-Ya termine, Rukia-chan- Dijo Orihime feliz de su creación

-WOW! Me veo tan diferente!- Dijo Rukia mirándose en el espejo viendo con detalle el peinado.

-Ahora solo falta maquillarte!- Dijo Orihime que sacaba de su bolso, una pequeña bolsa que traía dentro muchos cosméticos.

-M-maquillarme!?- Dijo Rukia de una vez. Jamás se había maquillado, pero no parecía mala idea…

-Claro! Vamos a usar sombras azules y blancas para que combine con tu vestido!- Dijo Orihime señalando con la brocha el vestido de Rukia que yacía en la cama junto al de ella.

-B-bueno siempre hay una primera vez…- Dijo Rukia cerrando los ojos para que su amiga comenzara a maquillar, "_Quizás y Orihime cocine del asco, pero de que sabe maquillar y peinar no hay duda. Me dejo en tus manos, Hime" _Pensó Rukia

Luego de mucho maquillaje.

-Quedaste preciosísima, Rukia-chan- Dijo Orihime, al terminar.

-Me veo en la calle y ni me reconozco!- Dijo Rukia fascinada y sorprendida- Wow Orihime, esos cursos de Maquillaje que tomaste en el verano de verdad que dieron frutos.- Dijo Rukia, que no dejaba de verse al espejo.

**(AVISO: NO SÉ NADA DE MAQUILLAJE XD Asi que tampoco sé describir uno, necesito que pongan de su imaginación haha) **

Tenía pintado el parpado móvil con una sombra blanca, difuminada hacia el parpado fijo con otra azul. Los labios eran de un color rosa claro, que se veía muy natural, y le daba un buen brillo. Y las mejillas estaban algo rosadas por el rubor.

Solo les faltaba vestirse para terminar su sesión de belleza.

Orihime tenía puesto un vestido strapless corto arriba de las rodillas, que tenia una tela blanca, pero por encima tenia una negra medio transparente. También llevaba una cinta Blanca debajo del busto. Sus zapatos eran unos tacones altos Negros y brillantes

Y Rukia lucia un lindo vestido strapless corto, que en la parte de abajo era Azul, pero mientras iba subiendo se degradaba hasta llegar a un tono blanco, Traía una Cinta Azul obscuro debajo del Busto. Complementaba el vestido con unos tacones altos Blancos, al menos y si sabia caminar con tacones.

Cuando ya estaban listas decidieron bajar, para encontrarse con los demás chicos.

Para muchos, sobretodo Renji, fue la sorpresa al ver a Rukia peinada y Maquillada

-"_Wow, esta bellísima, como desearía que hubiera aceptado ser mi pareja en esta fiesta"- _Pensó Renji, que por poco y se le salía la baba. Vestía una chaqueta negra, y por dentro una camisa Roja, que tenia muchos triángulos negros dispersados por toda la camisa. Y un pantalón de mezclilla algo gastado. Junto a su cabello suelto, y más lizo de lo común, ya que le había pedido a Nell la plancha de pelo.

En un segundo se acercaron todas las chicas ha decirles lo guapas que se veían las 2.

-Wow, Rukia! Estas bellísima, jamás te imagine maquillada, pero te vez hermosa! Y tu Orihime bella como siempre!- Dijo Tatsuki, que vestía un pantalón negro brillante muy pegado a las piernas, y una blusa, algo transparente, color Amarillo. Junto a unos tacones, no muy altos ni bajos, Amarillos con un pequeño laso. En el pelo no traía nada, lo llevaba suelto como siempre **(No sé si lo habia mencionado pero en este fic Tatsuki tiene el cabello largo como en la ultima saga)**

-Inoue-chan! Te vez bella! Me encanta tu vestido! Algún día me lo prestas! Y Tu Rukia, Eres hermosa, pero ahora lo estás más- Dijo Nell, que llevaba un vestido Strapless verde lima, sencillo, con una cinta Gruesa debajo del busto. Unos Tacones altos negros que tenían una que otra flor grabada. Su cabello estaba lizo, con unas cuantas ondas en las puntas.

-Simplemente me quedé sin palabras, están hermosas las dos!- Dijo Mahana que Tenía una blusa Chocolate, sencilla pero muy hermosa, junto a unos pantalones grises, muy pegados. Y unos tacones, algo bajos, Grises también.

-Se ven geniales!- Dijo Mikami, Que modelaba un vestido completamente negro y pegado que realzaba su figura. Traía unos tacones negros, altos.

Los chicos solo se quedaron impresionados al ver tanta belleza en un solo lugar. Pero como buenos hombres que son, solo dijeron unas cuantas palabras acerca del aspecto de las chicas.

-"_NO MAMES! Pinche paraíso de tetas! OH MY GOD! Gracias Dios por bendecirme con estas compañeras"- _Pensaba Grimmjow, que llevaba puesto un pantalón Morado obscuro, algo pegado, junto a Una camisa Blanca con líneas verticales y horizontales negras. Algo psicodélico, pero a él le gustaba llamar la atención.

-"Orihime se ve bella, se lo diré en privado, sé que si se lo digo aquí comenzaran con la jodedera intensa"- Pensó Ichigo, que vestía una camisa negra con unas líneas Naranjas en las mangas, cuello, lugar de los botones **(no sé cual es la palabra correcta para referirme a eso).** Acompañado de un pantalón negro, algo pegado, y unas correas anaranjadas. **(Han visto al foto de Ichigo Vocaloid? Bueno así mero estaba vestido :3)**

-"Tatsuki, siempre bella"- Pensó Uryuu mientras se acomodaba las gafas. Estaba vestido con una camisa celeste, un pantalón blanco y un saco blanco también.

-"Wow, Orihime, estas bella, como desearía poder decirte eso." Pensaba Ulquiorra que vestia una camisa manga largas negras, por encima un saco verde lima y un pantalón negro. Junto a una bufanda verde que rodeaba su cuello.

-" ESTA HERMOSA! Rukia, porque diablos no quisiste ir conmigo? Pero no te preocupes te mantendré alejada de Renji"- Pensó David, que lucía un suéter azul común y corriente, junto una chaqueta de cuero sintético con estoperoles, y un pantalón de mezclilla.

-"Hmp"- Pensaba Chad xD. Vestía una camisa manga larga Marrón y un pantalón verde obscuro.

-Bueno vamos a la fiesta!- Hablo Grimmjow luego de contemplar a todas las chicas sobre todo a Nell.

Todos fueron caminando junto a sus parejas. Excepto Rukia y Renji que solo charlaban entre ellos.

Al llegar notaron que había bastante gente.  
El lugar era en medio de la playa, habían improvisado un suelo para no caminar en la arena.

Tenía buffet, una pista de baile, un Dj, y supuestamente al final harían un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales por el aniversario.

-Wow esto es otro mundo, un pobre como yo no ve esto todos los días- Dijo Ulquiorra causando la risa de varios.

-De por sí aquí todos son pobres, solo asistieron porque hay comida gratis, licor hasta morir, y música- Dijo Renji

Todos fueron en busca de una mesa para sentarse a charlar un rato. Renji tomó la mano de Rukia y la llevo a un lugar apartado cerca de la costa. Pero David y Mikami los lograron ver y fueron detrás de ellos para ver que sucedía.

- Renji coño! Por lo menos avisa! No ves que traigo tacones!? Casi me voy a la mierda por tu culpa!- Dijo Rukia tratando de mantener el equilibrio en la arena, paró de caminar y se quito los tacones para no caerse.- Para que me traes acá?- Pregunto la chica

-Bueno disculpa- Dijo Renji con una pequeña risita- Es que… quería decirte algo…- Dijo poniéndose rojo y nervioso- Estás guapísima, estás muy linda hoy. No te lo quería decir frente a todos por que luego me molestaban… Pero, si era eso…- Dijo Renji virando la cabeza para que la pelinegra no lo viera rojo.

-G-Gracias Renji, tu también te ves bien- Dijo Rukia con las mejillas rosadas.

Renji giró su cabeza y tomo a Rukia por el cuello, suavemente, y la acerco hacia él. Podían sentir la respiración del otro. Estaban apunto de Besarse, cuando…

Mikami y David que los observaban detrás de un grupo de palmeras no podían dejar que eso pasara y mucho menos frente a ellos. Para su buena suerte encontraron una bola de voleibol y se las tiraron justo en medio para separarlos.

-Auch!- Exclamo Renji, y recordó lo que estaba apunto de hacer- Etto vamos a la f-fiesta, nos deben e-estar e-esperando, R-Rukia- Dijo Nervioso y Rojo como un tomate.

-S-si M-mejor v-vamos…- Dijo Rukia igual de roja y nerviosa que el. Se dirigieron a la fiesta nuevamente sin decirse una sola palabra o intercambiar miradas.

-Chicos donde estaban? Se perdieron a Grimmjow y a Ulquiorra bailando Salsa juntos!- Dijo Nell apenas que los vio.

-Si, mejor que se lo perdieron…- Dijeron Grimmjow y Ulquiorra apareciendo por detrás de Nell.

-Nell! Vamos a bailar!- Dijo Rukia jalándola hacia la pista, no quería estar cerca de Renji por un buen rato y aprovecho el momento.

-Se puede ver a que vino eso?- pregunto Grimmjow que habia notado la cara de incomodidad de Rukia

-Idioteces que uno hace pues. Pero bueno cuéntame como baila Ulquiorra?- pregunto Renji riendo

-HORRIBLE! Solo se la pasó pisándome!- Exclamo Grimmjow

-Calla! Que él que baila mal aquí eres tu no yo! Estabas tan distraído mirando a Nell que no prestabas atención!- Dijo Ulquiorra

-Ay, pero igual te gusta que te dé por las noches, golosa- Dijo Grimmjow pasando su dedo índice pícaramente por las mejillas del pelinegro, para joder.

-Pinches Gays- Dijo Renji

-Somos Gays, tu eres Maricón.- Dijo Ulquiorra para joder

-Hhahahaha! Solo con ustedes puedo hablar de esta forma- Dijo Renji riendo

-Por otra parte de la fiesta.-

Justo cuando Ichigo se había decido en ir a pedirle para bailar a Orihime, pusieron una canción lenta.

-Etto… Orihime…. Quieres bailar conmigo?- Pregunto el pelinaranja, acercándose a la mesa en la que se encontraba la chica hablando con Tatsuki

-Etto…- Dijo Orihime, mirando a Tatsuki insegura. La pelivioleta solo le quiño el ojo, diciéndole que fuera- esta b-bien, Kurosaki-kun- Dijo Orihime levantándose para ir a bailar

-"_Wow, Inoue baila muy bien, y la tengo tan cerca. Hoy si que es mi dia"-_ Pensó el pelinaranja

Orihime tenia su cabeza puesta en el pecho de Ichigo, y podía oír sus latidos, que cuando el puso su mano sobre su cadera, se aceleraron cada vez más

Bailaron hasta que termino la canción, se sentaron y comenzaron a charlar.

Luego fueron llegando todos, también a charlar, rieron, comieron, bailaron.

Pasadas ya unas 5 horas de hacer desorden, iba a comenzar el espectáculo de Fuegos artificiales.  
Dirigieron a todos los invitados a la playa, habían varias sillas, pero no alcanzó para el grupo de estudiantes, así que se tuvieron que sentar en la arena.  
Entregaron unas copas de wisky a todos.

Rukia, que se encontraba junto a Renji, olio la copa de wisky y de una vez sintió como se le subió a la cabeza.

-Wow! Esto está fuerte!- Dijo Rukia, nunca había bebido

-Pero si ni lo has tomado, además no existe cosa más suave que esta, Rukia- Dijo Renji que ya se había tomado su copa de wisky.

-B-Bueno- Dijo Rukia, y de un solo sorbo se tomo toda la copa, de un segundo a otro sintió como todo le daba vueltas, y sentía que se iba a caer, aunque estaba sentada, y tomo el brazo de Renji y se abrazó en él.

-"_Creo que no le hizo bien tomárselo de un solo, pero igual me esta abrazando así que eso cuenta"- P_enso Renji al ver la reacción de su amiga ante el licor.

Comenzó el espectáculo, el Cielo estaba siendo adornado por muchos colores, y muchas formas.  
Rukia decía cosas, pero no se le entendía casi nada, cosa que causo la risa de Renji.

-Porquew tew riez?- Pregunto la pequeña pelinegra observando al cielo.

-Por que estás preciosa- Aprovecho Renji, el sabía que al día siguiente ella no recordaría nada.

-Awww que tierno eres, Ren-ji-kun- Dijo lentamente, esta vez más entendible.

El espectáculo termino, y también al fiesta así que todos se fueron a sus habitaciones. Rukia se tuvo que ir montada en la espalda de Renji por que casi y no podía caminar.

Entraron a la Habitación, y Renji se dirigió directo al baño, ya que se estaba meando. Pero antes dejo a Rukia acostada en la cama

-"_Tengo que dormir, pero no. Mejor me cambio de ropa"- _Penso Rukia, dirigiéndose a las gavetas y adivinando cual era su Pijama. "_Ash no se cual es, mejor duermo en ropa interior, y me arropo para que Renji no me vea, un segundo… Renji? Pero si Renji no vive conmigo, que estoy pensando_"- Se dijo a si misma quitándose el vestido y acostándose por encima de las sabanas.

Renji al salir del baño, encontró el vestido de Rukia en el suelo.

-Rukia no deberías dejar tus cosas tiradas por ahí- Dijo Levantando el vestido- Además recuerd…- Soltó el vestido al ver a Rukia dormida en ropa interior sobre la cama que compartía con ella.

Renji se acerco y se puso cerca de su oído para hablarle

-Rukia, no tienes frio?- Pregunto Renji, observando de arriba a abajo a su amiga.

-S-Si.- Dijo Rukia, dándose la vuelta, quedando boca abajo. Y se podía ver su trasero. Cosa que Renji no ignoro ni por un segundo.

-"_Quizás Y Rukia este algo plana del frente, pero veeerrga! Tiene un culazo!"- _Pensó Renji, si señores, Renji es un pervertido, aunque no lo crean xd

-No quieres que te arrope?- Pregunto Renji, manteniendo la cordura.

-N-no M-mejor abrázame y bésame- Dijo Rukia jalando al Pelirrojo por el cuello de la camisa, Haciendo que este callera encima de ella, uniendo sus labios con un suave beso. Renji simplemente no creía lo que estaba pasando. Jamás pensaría que Rukia lo besaría, y mucho menos semi-desnuda, eso ni en sus más bizarras fantasías.

Mientras Renji disfrutaba el beso, Rukia se quedaba dormida. Cayó rendida en los brazos de Morfeo.

-Se quedo dormida?- murmuro Renji, -Tengo que aprovechar!- Dijo Quitándose toda la ropa, quedando solo en boxers, y se puso encima de Rukia. Pero antes de hacer lo indebido, pensó- _"Mierda hombre que coño estás por hacer!? Esto casi vendría siendo una violación! La tipa esta borracha por Dios, reacciona!"- _Y se puso a un lado de Rukia Arrepintiéndose por lo que casi iba a hacer.

-R-renji- Murmuro Rukia

-_"Ay coño que no se haya dado cuenta!" _pensó Renji

-G-gracias p-por el calor, tenia m-mucho f-frio- Casi y se le logro entender lo que habia dicho. Y Sin darse cuenta, Rukia ya le había vuelto a plasmar los labios contra los suyos, quedándose dormida nuevamente.

-Wow, que noche más loca. Dicen que los borrachos no mienten…- Pensó el Pelirrojo antes de quedarse dormido.

-Hasta aquí mis pollos-

**Bueno! Disculpen mucho la tardanza! Pero Quería darles algo que valiera la pena, aunque algunas partes estuvieron algo rebuscadas, lo sé u,u **

**Y…. ¿Qué les pareció? Renji Pervertirijillo, Rukia Pervertirijilla, SEXO DURO TODA LA NOCHE… ejem ignoren eso ultimo xd. Bueno me dio hueva escribir el día siguiente. Pero de que lo hago lo hago.**

**Me demoré mucho porque en estos días estuve algo deprimida, algún día les contare por que. Y Además tenia que estudiar, y volví a fracasar en contabilidad, Pero estoy decidida! Y le echaré ganas al estudio! (De la misma forma que dije que sería una maestra pokemon :E)**

**Haha Bueno a las preguntillas :3  
Pregunta BleachHP97: **

**¿Solo ves Bleach o ves más animes? Bueno, polla mía, si, si veo más animes, pero de todos Bleach es mi favorito (sin contar Blood c y Blood+). Estoy al hilo del asunto con el manga y su nuevo arco. Que por cierto cada día se pone mejor :D  
¿A que escuela vas? Por que si tienen esos horarios me anoto en ella. Bueno No puedo revelar esa información ya que luego me rastrean y me violan D: (? solo te diré que soy de Panamá, PUNTO! xd**

**Pregunta Girl Master Houndoom:  
¿Como te empezó a gustar el RenRuki y el Ichihime?: Polla de mi alma! :3 Bueno comencé con el IchiHime, en realidad cuando veía Bleach, no pensaba en parejas ni nada, fue por una foto muy linda que vi de Orihime e Ichigo besándose, vestidos de bodas. Y así me enamore de la pareja. Comencé a buscar fics, Ichihimes, y luego me encontré con uno RenRuki y quedé fascinada (No recuerdo el nombre, nunca recuerdo nada xd ) siéndote sincera, Prefiero el Renruki al Ichihime, ya que me gusta más la personalidad de Rukia y Renji. :3**

**Háganme más preguntas sensualonas, pollos :3**

**Bueno mis pollos eso vendría siendo todo por hoy, cuídense, dejen Review, Cumplan todos sus sueños y metas y estudien, no sean como yo D:**

**Adew :3 **


	13. Kon, el nuevo amigo de Rukia

**Hola pollos :3 Como están? Yo estoy bastante bien :3  
Me di cuenta que soy buena escribiendo POV's, vayan y fíjense en el OneShot que escribí hace unos días, se llama Solo Te Amo A Ti (Ichihime), así que pondré uno que otro POV por ahí, ya que las situaciones que hago son algo rebuscadas y los POV evitaran un poco eso ñ.ñ**

**Bueno aquí un capitulo NORMAL de Amarte es Difícil. Hehe**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Grimmjow decidió dormir en la cama, junto a Ulquiorra y Nell. En realidad, no decidió, la borrachera lo puso donde fuera. Pero gracias a Dios Ulquiorra estaba en las mismas condiciones, y durmió sin practicar Karate.

Urahara tenia una copia de TODAS las llaves de las Habitaciones, y decidió que sería bueno molestar a Grimmjow y a Nell.

Cuando entró descubrió un tercer cuerpo yaciendo en la cama, Junto a los Dos estudiantes. No los iba a regañar, el no era así. Más bien los iba a molestar.

Tomó un silbato, y silbo despertando a los 3 chicos asustados, por cierto, Grimmjow se cayó de la cama.

-Que diablos está pasando?- Dijo Grimmjow apretando la almohada contra su cara. No quería ver la luz del día.

-Oh Chicos, ayer andaban con una gran fiesta aquí dentro, que egoístas, me hubieran invitado a mi y a Yoruichi para hacer la Orgía, pero parece que no les gusta compartir, mal educados.- Mintio Urahara, dejando escapar una pequeña risita entre su abanico.

-Como!?- Grito Nell, levantándose de la cama. Quedando justo al lado del peli-celeste, y comenzó a patearlo- COMO SE ATREVIERON A ABUSAR DE UNA CHICA BORRACHA!?- Dijo, ahora lanzándole cosas a Ulquiorra.

- Yo jamás he hecho eso!- Exclamo Grimmjow- Uarahara-san! Tenga más respeto por la privacidad ajena!

-HAHAHAH! Hubieran visto sus caras- Dijo dando media vuelta para irse- Nos vamos en 2 horas, apresúrense- Dijo saliendo de la habitación

-Puto Profesor, casi me da un infarto.- Dijo Ulquiorra- Pero bueno Nell, si hubieras salido embarazada ya sabrías que Si tiene el pelo negro es mío, y si lo tiene celeste es de Grimmjow, Y si no tienes es que alguien se equivoco de agujero…- Termino de decir el pelinegro para luego recibir un golpe de Nell y Grimmjow.

-Buenos vamos a alistarnos para desayunar, chicos.- Dijo Nell acercándose a su maleta para meter sus cosas ahí.

-En La Habitación de Rukia y Renji-  
-Rukia POV-

No Quiero abrir los ojos, hace demasiado sueño y me duele la cabeza, malditas resacas, pero por alguna razón tengo frio, mucho frio, como si no me hubiera arropado en la noche. Me Moví, aún sin abrir los ojos, y sentí las sabanas_. "¿Pero que demonios? Como diablos tengo tanto frio aún con las sabanas encima?"_ Pensé. Pase mis manos por mi cuerpo y sentí mi fría piel, y ahí me di cuenta que no estaba vestida. Como rayos no estoy vestida? Me pregunte, de inmediato muchas teorías se me vinieron a la cabeza.  
_"Ayer estaba muy mal, estaba borrachísima. Prometo no volver a tomar jamás! Un momento, no recuerdo nada. Y si hice algo malo con Renji? Hay por Dios que no este en ropa interior como yo, por que si no lo mato a él y luego me mato yo." _Me hable hacia mis adentros. ¿Cómo me daré cuenta si Renji esta vestido o no, sin despertarlo y que no se de cuenta que yo también estoy semi-desnuda?.  
Me quede pensando unos minutos, cuando sentí que Renji empezó a moverse.  
_Se despertó?"_ Pensé de inmediato. Se paró de la cama, se fue al baño. Antes de que entrara logré verlo, estaba vestido. Estaba con unos Boxers y una camiseta. _"Eso significa que no me hizo nada malo, me alegro."_ Pensé. Me paré rápidamente, busqué entre mis cosas y me puse un suéter largo de mi Nii-sama que me traje prestado (bueno en realidad nunca se lo pedí, pero ya estamos aquí así que…) Me volví a acostar cuando oí como Renji movía la perilla de la puerta del baño. Me metí entre las sabanas y me hice la dormida.  
-Awwww (bostezo) Que sueño caray, Que hora es?- Dijo mientras miraba su reloj de muñeca- Las 10? Creo que Urahara dijo que salíamos a las 12… Mejor despierto a Rukia- Dijo Acercándoseme, levanto un poco mis sabanas, y yo cerré los ojos para parecer dormida.- Aww que tierna se ve dormida :3- Dijo Renji poniendo su mano sobre mi pelo, acariciándolo. Luego se sentó a mi lado. "Renji dijo que me veo tierna!? Osea que pedo!? Creo que aún esta afectado por la borrachera…" Renji me saco de mis pensamientos al hablar  
-Oye Pendejota, despierta, hay que arreglar para poder irnos.- Dijo Renji tocándome la cabeza un poco mas fuerte para que "despertara".

-Pendejo tu, pendejo.- Dije sentándome en la cama.  
-Dijiste pendejo dos veces, pendeja- Noté que Renji se quedo mirando raro al sueter que traía, no sé por que. O será…  
-Que me miras, pendejo?- Le pregunte a ver si mis sospechas eran ciertas.

-No nada, es que ese suéter es algo largo, pendeja.- Dijo un poco nervioso, casi no lo noté_. "Algo esconde este huevon, pero no importa, mejor no le hago caso a mis teorías locas"_ pensé.

-Es por que es de mi Nii-sama.- Dije pasando mis manos por toda mi silueta inconscientemente .

-Bueno muévete que hay que recoger las cosas- Dijo Renji levantándose para dirigirse a acomodar sus cosas.

-Renji Pov.-  
_"Rukia se acostó nada más en ropa interior, como diablos es que se despertó con ese suéter? Será que despertó por la noche y se cambio? Bueno ni idea, pero por lo menos sé que no recuerda nada de lo de ayer, por que si lo recordara quizás y en este momento yo no estaría vivo" _Me hable hacia mis adentros. Recogí toda mi ropa y la metí en mi maleta, me di la vuelta y me fije en que Rukia no podía cerrar su bolsa.  
-No será por que metiste todas tus cosas hechas bola y no las doblaste?- Pregunte al ver a Rukia encima de la maleta para cerrarla.

-Cállate, yo sé lo que hago- Me dijo, Como siempre testaruda, nunca cambia.  
-Bueno, te iba a ayudar pero como eres una terca…- Dije, dándome la vuelta.

-Renji… Me ayudas?- Dijo Rukia después de varios minutos.  
-Como? No escuché- Dije con sarcasmo para joderla.

-Que si me ayudas, pendejo de mierda- Me respondió agresiva.

-Si eres Grosera no lo haré- Le dije

-Renji-kun, me ayudarías por favor?- Dijo esta vez con voz de niña chica.  
-Claro, señorita pendeja.- Dije acercándomele para ayudarla.

-Tiempo después (Ya no es Pov de nadie)-

Todos estaban esperando en la entrada del Hotel al bus que los iba a llevar de nuevo a la escuela.

Ulquiorra estaba hablando con Inoue, causando los celos de Ichigo.  
-Oye Inoue, y… No tienes novio?- Pregunto Ulquiorra con un poco de nerviosismo, pero no se le notaba por su cara seria de siempre.

-No Ulquiorra-kun, No tengo- Dijo Inoue con un poco de tristeza en su mirada- Y tu?  
-No, Tampoco.- Respondio el pelinegro  
-De que hablan por acá?- Pregunto Ichigo acercándose, había llegado a oír un poco de la conversación.

-Kurosaki-kun- Dijo Inoue algo sorprendida por la reacción de Ichigo  
-Nada que te importe, Kurosaki. Consíguete una vida.- Dijo Ulquiorra indiferente, sin siquiera mirarlo.

-A quien le hablas así, eh emo?- Dijo Ichigo poniéndose al frente de Ulquiorra, amenazante.  
-Ch-chicos n-no peleen.- Dijo Inoue moviendo las manos nerviosamente.  
-Esta Bien Mujer/Inoue lo haré por ti- Dijeron los dos a la vez, para luego mirarse furiosamente.  
-P-podrían lle-llevarse b-bien al menos frente a mi?- Pregunto la pelinaranja aún nerviosa.  
-Eso es imposible mujer.- Dijo Ulquiorra  
-Wow, parece que al menos en una cosa si estamos de acuerdo tu y yo.- Dijo Ichigo.

-Bueno, lo intente- Dijo Orihime para luego dar un gran suspiro.

Luego de unos minutos llego el bus, y todos se subieron alegres. Pero hubo una pequeña pelea de puestos.  
-Rukia, me puedo sentar contigo?- Pregunto Renji  
-No lo sé, pregúntale a David que es el que vino conmigo.- Dijo Rukia sin darle mucha importancia.  
- Y yo digo que no. Permiso. – Dijo David que apareció detrás de Renji  
_-"Ay, ya se formó"_ Pensó Rukia  
-Mira, primero que todo, tu no eres el dueño del bus. Y Segundo, YO ME SIENTO DONDE ME DA LA REGALADA GANA!- Dijo Renji subiendo cada vez más el volumen.  
-A si? Y por que no te sientas en esta!?- Dijo David señalando sus bolas.  
-Por que a diferencia de ti, yo no soy Maricon!- Dijo Renji.  
-Ey ey ey ey chicos chicos. Saben? Me sentaré con Orihime, punto.- Dijo Rukia que se levanto y se fue junto a Orihime.  
-Kuchiki-san acabo de ver lo que pasó allá al frente. Te sentarás conmigo?- Pregunto Inoue  
-Si, Ya que Tatsuki está con Ishida, y el pendejo de ichigo va con Sado. Además acabo de ver a Ulquiorra reprochándole a Grimmjow por que no lo dejaba sentarse sobre sus piernas, así que creo que nadie se iba a sentar contigo. De por si, no quiero aguantar a esos dos.- Dijo Rukia tomando asiento junto a su amiga.  
-Bueno te quiero advertir que dormiré durante todo el viaje, ya que ayer Kurosaki-kun casi ni me dejo dormir, estaba diciendo muchas cosas graciosas. Y eso que no tomo casi nada.  
-Que hizo? Cuenta Cuenta!- Dijo Rukia emocionada.  
-Flashback-  
Orihime tuvo que llevar a Ichigo de la mano para que no se perdiera, ya que estaba borrachísimo, solo se tomo 2 cervezas y media y ya estaba diciendo locuras. Inoue estaba rojísima solo por el hecho de llevar la mano de Ichigo sobre la suya.  
-Kurosaki-kun ya llegamos a la habitación. Me hiré a poner la pijama, por favor no salgas de aquí si?- Dijo Inoue dulcemente, mientras lo sentaba en la cama.  
-Lo que tu digas, princesa- Dijo Ichigo con su cara de borracho.  
-"Ohhh Por Sora! Me ha dicho Princesa! ME DIJO PRINCESA!"- Se dijo Orihime a si misma, muy feliz. Se metió al baño y se cambio a su pijama, una simple camisa y un short.  
Cuando salió estaba Ichigo sobre la cama bailando "sensualmente" en Boxers y con una corbata en el cuello.  
-K-Kurosaki-kun! Que estas haciendo!?- Dijo Inoue muy sonrojada.  
-Este es mi baile sensual con el que atraigo a las princesas como tú, Inoue- Dijo Ichigo que aún seguía bailando.  
-Kurosaki-kun, p-por f-favor deja de hacer eso- Dijo Inoue mirando al suelo sonrojada.  
En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Ichigo estaba frente a ella.  
-Haré lo que sea por ti princesa- Dijo levantándole la cara suavemente por la barbilla.  
-K-kurosaki-kun…-Dijo Inoue, se sentía en las nubes.  
-Sabes? Amo a mi padre, no sé que haría yo sin él- Cambio repentinamente de tema, mientras se dirigía a la cama y se acostaba en ella.  
-Que fue eso?- Dijo Inoue con voz baja.  
-Por más que me pegue durante las mañanas, por más ridículo que sea, lo amo.  
-Eso esta bien Kurosaki-kun, al menos tu sabes valorar lo que tienes- Dijo Inoue ya acostada en la cama, recordó a su hermano Sora en ese instante.  
-Inoue, por que las estrellas están dentro de nuestra habitación?- Dijo Ichigo mirando al techo del cuarto  
-"_No estoy segura si este chico se drogo o esta borracho" _Penso Inoue

-esa me esta saludando!- Dijo levantando la mano, saludando también- Ahí viene otra, me dirá algo… Sabes que me dijo? Me dijo que estoy meado- Dijo Ichigo.  
Inoue no podía parar de reír. Así se la pasaron toda la noche.  
-Fin del FlashBack-  
-Enserio te dijo princesa?- Dijo Rukia incrédula.

-Si, ni yo me lo creí.- Dijo Inoue mirando por la ventana con los ojos brillosos.  
-Ay, Ichigo, quien te entiende, borrachín- Susurró Rukia con una pequeña risa.

En menos de 15 minutos todos quedaron dormidos.

Luego llegaron a la escuela, donde a muchos los esperaban sus familiares para recogerlos.  
-Rukia's POV-  
Llevo varios minutos buscando a mi Nii-sama, a ver si me vino a buscar. Parece que no vino, a lo mejor y esta ocupado con trabajos o algo así, mejor me voy.  
Empecé a caminar decidida a irme a casa, pero cuando pasé por el Parque, vi a Renji, que venia con dos Maltes negros cachorritos en las manos.  
-Que lindos!- Exclamé al verlos.

-Si verdad? Una señora de por allá los estaba regalando.- Me dijo Renji, moviendo la cabeza hacia atrás para indicarme donde estaban.

-Pero si son unas ternuritas!- Dije, y tome uno y le empecé a acariciar la cabecita.

-Vas sola?- Me pregunto Renji repentinamente.

-Si, parece que a mi hermano se le olvido ir a buscarme.- Dije con un pequeño deje de tristeza

-Te acompaño?- Me pregunto Renji

-Esta Bien, así podré pasar más tiempo con estas preciosuras.

-Renji's POV-  
Venia caminando hacia mi casa, cuando vi a una señora con una gran caja llena de cachorritos, en la caja decía "Se Regalan". Cuando me acerque a verlos, se me ocurrió la mejor idea del día.  
"Le regalaré uno a Rukia, si señor."- Pensé, luego de tomar 2 perritos y darle las gracias a la señora.

Cuando pensaba en irme, me la encontré, Justo en el momento perfecto.

Termine acompañándola a su casa. Así le podre dar uno en el camino.

Noté que Rukia estaba distraída, así que aproveche y le pregunte.

-Quieres uno?- Dije

-Un que?- Me pregunto desorientada.

-Un cachorrito zopenca.- Le dije.

-Pero pensé que eran para Yachiru- Me dijo con cara de sorpresa.

-Si, uno es para Yachiru, el otro me lo iba a quedar yo, pero ahora que lo pienso, es suficiente con uno- Le invente, para que lo aceptara.

-Esta bien, si quieres.- Me dijo viendo a los cachorritos.

-Pero esto no puede ser un regalo completo sin un laso y una caja!- Dije y en el suelo vi una caja tirada, esta en buen estado, tome a los cachorritos y los metí dentro. Luego jale la mano de Rukia, y nos fuimos corriendo a una tienda.

-P-pero que haces?- Dijo Rukia algo agitada por la corrida

-Dándote un regalo- Dije. Luego entramos a la tienda, y tome una cinta Roja, y pedí un pedazo de cartulina. Lo pague todo y cuando salimos, nos sentamos en una banca donde me puse cursi, solo para joder.

-El día de Hoy, Madame- Decía mientras escribía en la cartulina.- Usted lo debe recordar como el día en el que, yo, su servidor, Renji Abarai, le dio un lindo regalo.- Dije, Poniéndole la cinta Roja alrededor del cuello a uno de los cachorritos, Luego saqué el otro que no tenia la cinta. Y metí dentro de la caja la cartulina en la que había escrito.- No puedes leer la cartulina hasta que llegues a tu casa- Le dije.

-Eres un Idiota- Dijo Tomando la caja. Empezamos a reír, y luego escuchamos que alguien nos pitaba por detrás, era Byakuya, el hermano de Rukia. Rukia se despidió de mi y me dio las gracias.

-Maldito seas, futuro cuñado, maldito seas- Dije mientras me iba a la casa para darle su sorpresa a Yachiru.

-Fin de los Povs-

*En El carro con Byakuya y Rukia*

-Que traes ahí?- Dijo Byakuya, sin dejar de mirar al frente.

-Renji me regalo un cachorrito. Esta muy lindo!- Dijo Rukia feliz mientras lo acariciaba.

-Renji, eh…- Dijo el pelinegro, recordando lo que pasó en el Hotel.- No lo quiero en mi casa- Dijo frio y cortante

-Como?- Dijo Rukia sorprendida

-Mañana se va a primera hora- Siguió diciendo, mientras estacionaba el carro en el garaje.

-P-pero p-por que?!- Dijo Rukia alarmada.

-Por que No y punto- Dijo sin siquiera levantar la voz.

A Rukia se le escaparon un par de lagrimas

-No llores por eso- Dijo saliendo del carro. Cuando estaba entrando a la casa notó que Rukia aún no salía del carro, se devolvió a ver que pasaba.- Que no piensas entrar?- No obtuvo respuesta- Rukia te estoy hablando- Dijo Byakuya

-N-ni Siquiera fuiste capaz de preguntarme como me fue en el viaje…- Dijo Rukia entre sollozos- Sabes? Me harte de tus malditas reglas estrictas, me voy a quedar con este perro y me viene valiendo lo que me digas. Es MIO y me lo regalaron a MI! Yo decido que hacer con el y que no- Grito Rukia saliendo del carro y tirando todas las puertas que se le atravesaban. Dejo a un muy impactado Byakuya en el carro.

Rukia se encerró en su cuarto, se puso pijama, y se dispuso a dormir, aunque fueran apenas las 6:00 pm. Pero recordó las palabras de Renji- "No puedes leer la cartulina hasta que llegues a tu casa"- Se levanta y busco la caja donde estaba el cachorro, que ahora estaba sobre su cama, tomo la cartulina y leyó- "Para Rukia, Te regalo este cachorrito, para que nunca me olvides, y recuerdes los pendejos momentos que hemos tenido últimamente, Con cariño y amor Renji Abarai PD: Ponle nombre, pendeja!"

Rukia tomo el papel, le puso cinta adhesiva y lo pego arriba de su cama. Y luego comenzó a pensar en que nombre le podía poner a ese pequeño cachorrito que ahora dormía a un lado de ella-"mmmm, Chappy… em no, no parece conejo, ya sé! Renji! No eso sería muy estúpido. Emmm. Kon! Si sisisi Kon! El será Kon! Mañana le haré una plaquita y se la pondré junto con la cinta roja."

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Que les parecio!?, Dejenme un review su opinión acerca de los POV's :3  
KSAJKSAJK disculpen la demora, es que Ando MUY vaga últimamente D:**

**PREGUNTITAS HEDMOZAS! *-*  
Dice ****Girl Master Houndoom**** ñ.ñ  
-Bebes y/o Fumas? R: Ñehe, nada de eso, aún soy una bebesota :3 Aunque varias veces e bebido pero no me gusta D:**

**-Si tienes hermanos ¿peleas a golpes con ellos?: No TwT Si tengo hermanos, pero no peleamos a golpes, ambos son adultos, y no se vería muy bonito una adolescente pegándoles xD haha Pero cuando discutimos, si es horrible. Nos dejamos de hablar durante un mes MINIMO! D: Imagínate esa locura xD.**

**Agáname más preguntas locochonas! :3  
Bueno no tengo mucho que decir, asi que…  
Adew! Suerte y cumplan todos sus sueños y metas :3**


	14. Mikami enferma

**Hola pollos? Como dicen que les va? ñ.ñ Yo estoy bastante bien :3**

**Aquí otro capitulo de Amarte Es Difícil ñ.ñ  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-Pero que demonios!?- Rukia despertó por las lamidas del cachorro Kon, que estaba encima de su cuerpo lamiéndole las mejillas. Se había asustado por sentir el pequeño cuerpecito de Kon encima suyo.  
Miró al despertador y se dio cuenta que se había despertado 20 minutos tarde y tenía que ir a la escuela.  
Bajo rápido las escaleras y busco en el refrigerador unas rebanadas de Pan y leche para dárselas a Kon. Antes de subir se fijó por la puerta del garaje a ver si su hermano ya se había ido. Para su suerte el ya no estaba ahí, así no tendría que aguantar sus reclamos.  
Subió y le puso la comida a Kon a un lado de la cama, el cachorrito saltó muy feliz hacía donde estaba Rukia y empezó a comer.  
Rukia muy apurada se metió al baño y se dio un baño rápido.

Salió corriendo y se puso su uniforme, luego bajo nuevamente y busco periódico y subió y lo puso en el suelo.  
-Mira Kon, mientras yo y mi Nii-sama no estemos, por favor haz tus necesidades aquí- Dijo señalando el periódico. Kon la miraba desconcertado, pero luego volvió a comer.  
-Me voy! Pórtate bien!- Dijo Saliendo por la puerta de su habitación.

-Cerca de ahí-  
Parece que a Rukia no era la única que se le había hecho tarde. Corriendo hacía la escuela había un joven peli celeste que iba con muchas prisas.  
Rukia logró verlo a lo lejos- Grimmjow?- dijo algo bajo. Comenzó a correr detrás de el. –Grimmjow espera!- Grito intentando alcanzarlo.

-Ahora no Rukia! Voy tarde!- Gritó el peli celeste que no paraba de correr.  
-Carrera?- Dijo Rukia desafiante ya que iba a la par de él.  
-Ahora no, mujer!- Exclamo entre suspiros.  
-Uy el niño bonito no quiere ser vencido por una mujer!- Dijo Rukia desafiante.  
-Quieres carrera? Toma tu carrera!- Exclamo Grimmjow acelerando el paso.

-Hahah Crees que me vas a ganar, niño pantera?- Dijo Rukia, logrando pasarle.  
Rukia estuvo a la cabeza hasta que entraron por las puertas del colegio, en eso Grimmjow logró ponerse a la par de la pequeña morena.  
Al llegar al salón ambos cayeron al suelo cansados y con la respiración acelerada.

Grimmjow se paró casi al instante y ayudo a Rukia a levantarse.  
-Yo gané!- Dijo Rukia.  
-Sigue soñando Rukia. Obviamente YO gané!- Dijo Grimmjow algo orgulloso  
-Kuchiki, Jeagerjaques, tomen asiento, saquen el libro de Biología, y discutan acerca de quien ganó en el receso. Obviamente ganó Kuchiki.- Dijo La profesora Ochi.  
-Esto no se quedará así Rukia!- Lanzo Grimmjow con su inigualable sonrisa sádica.

Todos los Alumnos se quedaron algo extrañados por esa rara escena que acababan de presenciar.

Rukia notó casi al instante que Mikami había faltado.

-Bien chicos, esto es todo con Bilogía. Por cierto, Mikami faltó por fiebre. Renji llévale los apuntes en la tarde, por favor.- Dijo la profesora saliendo del salón.

David sacó el celular, antes de que llegara el siguiente profesor, y le escribió un mensaje de texto a Mikami "Estas de suerte. El Mandril ese que te gusta irá a llevarte los apuntes de hoy. Aprovecha cada segundo"

El día iba normal, hasta el receso.  
Estaban, Orihime, Ichigo, Grimmjow, Nell, y Rukia, Sentados en el patio comiendo sus almuerzos.  
Orihime estaba por darle un mordisco a su Onigiri, pero alguien le tapo los ojos.  
-Quien es?- Dijo con un tono algo alegre.  
-A que no adivinas- Dijo la persona atrás de ella.  
-Ya déjala emo.- Dijo Ichigo enojado.

-Siempre Kurosaki cegándola- Dijo Ulquiorra quitando las manos de los ojos de Orihime. Sentándose justo a su lado  
-Que tal, Ulquiorra?- Pregunto Rukia.  
-Más o menos- Dijo Ulquiorra

-Que haces aquí? No deberías estar en clases señor vago?- Dijo Nell

-A eso iba. Me Mandaron de vuelta a casa por pelear en el salón- Dijo Indiferente y serio.  
-Estas bien?- Pregunto Orihime Alarmada al oír que había peleado.

-Si no te preocupes. El que debería de estar muy mal es al pendejo ese al que le metí su buena madriza- Dijo Ulquiorra mirando al cielo.

-Ese es mi amigo- Dijo Grimmjow para luego pegarle en el hombro- Por que pelearon?- Pregunto el peli-azul

- A ver les cuento…  
-Flash Back-  
Ulquiorra había entrado al salón, se había levantado tarde y se saltó las 2 primeras horas, llegando a la tercera antes del receso. Al entrar noto que no había profesor, quizás por el cambio de hora. En el salón el no tiene muchos amigos, tampoco es que le hagan falta...

Su puesto esta en toda la esquina del fondo, justo al lado de una gran ventana con vista al Patio.  
Al lado de su Puesto se sienta uno de los típicos chicos populares que juega soccer y solo se dedica a molestar a los que el considera inferiores. Su nombre: Tsukishima Shukuro **(lo siento por las fangirls de Tsukishima, no se me ocurrió más nadie xd)  
**En la primera banca de la 5ta fila se sentaba una chica algo anti-social, no tenía ningún amigo, Su nombre Cyan Sung-Sun, los tipos y tipas como Tsukishima solían aprovecharse de ella, y la ponían a hacer sus tareas, y también la humillaban.  
Parecía que nunca le prestaba atención a las insultos que le decían.  
Ulquiorra no le decía nada, El tampoco era muy sociable…  
En ese momento, a Tsukishima le pareció buenísima idea comenzara a joder a Sung-Sun, junto a su grupo de amigos.  
-Oye Perra!- Grito Tsukishima, tirándole una bola de papel a Sung-Sun.  
La Chica era muy guapa, el cabello lo tenía de un tono café obscuro. Normalmente se tapaba la boca cuando tenía que hablar frente al salón, cosa que afectaba su nota siempre. Vestía su uniforme normal, solo que siempre utilizaba un abrigo Gris con muchos corazones rosas, que tenia las mangas exageradamente largas.

Al sentir el papel caer sobre su cabeza, esta la agacho tapándose los oídos con las manos.  
Tsukishima al ver esta reacción, se levanto de su puesto seguido por su grupo de amigos.  
Tsukishima se puso junto a el oido de Sun-Sung y le dijo.  
-Te estoy hablando, o acaso ves a otra PERRA por aquí?- Dijo, y al no obtener respuesta por parte de la chica, tomo un mechón de su cabello y lo jaló causándole mucho dolor.  
La chica levanto la cabeza, con un gesto de dolor en su cara.  
-Tsukishima-san, por favor suéltame- Decía mientras tomaba la mano de Tsukishima para que la soltara.  
Tsukishima la soltó bruscamente

-Como te atreves a tocarme! Maldita perra- Exclamo Tsukishima enojado, y le lanzo una Cachetada a Sun-Sung. La morena estaba algo distraída en ese momento, y cuando recibió la cachetada calló al suelo. Casi al instante, empezó a llorar.  
Ulquiorra al ver la escena, no lo pudo tolerar, y se levanto y tomó a Sun-Sung para ayudarla a pararse.  
-Te encuentras bien?- Le pregunto Ulquiorra. Al no recibir respuesta, por que esta estaba llorando, dijo- Ya veo que no. Espera, les daré su merecido- Dijo Para luego tomar a Tsukishima del hombro.  
-Que quieres emo? Viniste a defender a tu noviecita?- Dijo con una pequeña risita, y en menos de un abrir de cerrar de ojos, ya estaban todos los amigos de Tsukishima rodeándolo.  
-Por que en vez de meterte con las mujeres y los débiles, no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño?- Dijo Ulquiorra, con su semblante serio, pero por dentro estaba muy enojado.  
-A ver dime con quien?- Dijo Tsukishima indiferente.  
-Con este- Dijo, Clavándole el puño en la cara. Tsukishima cayó al suelo con media cara roja, y Grito muy enojado:  
-Agárrenlo! – Y todos los que ahí se encontraban, lo tomaron para que no se moviera, por más que lo intentaba no podía.  
Tsukishima se levanto, y se puso frente a Ulquiorra.  
-Mira perra de esquina, conmigo no te debiste meter. Ahora pagaras las consecuencias.- Dijo Tsukishima. Y le lanzo un golpe en el centro de todo el estomago. Ulquirra se mantuvo todo el tiempo con su semblante serio. Mientras analizaba el momento, al ver que Tsukishima estaba por lanzar el próximo ataque, aprovecho y lo pateo en un costado. Los que le tenían agarrado lo soltaron de repente. Ulquiorra se lanzo sobre Tsukishima y le empezó a pegar en la cara, mientras todos sus amigos estaban tratando de quitarlo de encima de Tsukishima.  
Entró la Directora en ese mismo momento, y al ver la escena, de una vez hablo.  
-Señor Ulquiorra, señor Tsukishima, están suspendidos, Ulquiorra, por 2 días y Tsukishima por 3.- Los chicos al oír la voz de la profesora se separaron casi de inmediato.  
-P-pero, directora Soi Fon, por que a mi me da más días?- Pregunto Tsukishima, al que le corría algo de sangre por la cara.  
-Acaso crees que no estoy consiente de que abusas de todos tus compañeros? Acaso crees que no sé que esta pelea empezó por que estabas molestando a Sun-Sung?- Dijo la directora Soi Fon.- es más, váyanse es ya! Y como me entere de que vuelven a pelear en la calle o algo así, los EXPULSO!- Dijo la pequeña directora saliendo del salón.  
- Fin del Flash Back-

-Wow- Exclamaron todos, excepto Ichigo.  
-Y que hay de la chica?- Preguntó Rukia.  
-Sin Tsukishima ahí durante 3 días me imagino que estará mejor…- Dijo Ulquiorra.

-Ulquiorra-kun! Ulquiorra-kun!- Se oía a lo lejos una chica.  
-Sun-Sung?- Dijo Ulquiorra dándose la vuelta.-Que haces aquí?- Pregunto el chico.  
-Estas bien?- Dijo la chica, algo agitada.

-Si, no me paso nada- Dijo Ulquiorra- Te fugaste?-  
-Algo así, luego te explico… Vine a darte las gracias por defenderme, nunca pensé que alguien haría eso por mi…- Dijo Sun-Sung con un pequeño deje de tristeza.  
-No fue nada, intentaré protegerte cada vez que pueda. Pero a cambio…-  
-Me pedirás hacer tu tarea?- Interrumpió la morena algo asustada.  
-No! Claro que no!- Dijo Ulquiorra- A cambio tienes que hacer más amigos.  
-E-esta bien!- Dijo Sun-Sung con determinación.  
Sonó el timbre que indicaba que se había acabado el receso. Ulquiorra se fue para acompañar a Sun-Sung al colegio nuevamente.

Se acabaron las clases, y cada uno estaba saliendo para ir a su casa.

-Renji, recuerda que tienes que ir a dejarle los apuntes a Mikami.- Dijo la profesora Ochi

-Estoy por ir.- Dijo saliendo del instituto. El Pelirojo vio a Rukia a lo lejos y fue a alcanzarla- Rukia no quieres ir a donde Mikami conmigo¿?- Le pregunto.  
-No puedo. Tengo que ir a ver si Kon esta en casa, y mi hermano no lo ha dejado por ahí- Dijo Rukia con una pequeña preocupación.

-Kon? Quien es Kon? Un Momento… Kon es el perro que te di, verdad?- Dijo Renji, a lo que Rukia solo asintió- y por que irían a dejarlo por ahí¿?- Pregunto Renji  
-Luego te cuento- Dijo- Nos vemos mañana- Se despidió y se fue.

Renji llego a la casa de Mikami, tocó la puerta y le abrió una Mikami sudorosa y roja.  
-Hola. Abarai-kun- Dijo Mikami con voz de enferma.

-Vine a traerte estos apuntes.- Dijo entrando, a la señal de Mikami- Como te sientes?

-Gracias- Dijo tomándolos y poniéndolos sobre una mesa- Me siento algo mal, pero quizás y mañana si pueda ir.- Dijo indicándole a Renji que se podía sentar.-No quieres nada de tomar?- Pregunto dirigiéndose hacia la cocina.

-Un vaso de agua, si no es mucha molestia- Dijo Renji  
-Y que hicieron hoy- Dijo mikami dándole el vaso de agua.  
-Bueno lo mismo de siempre, no hubo nada del otro mundo-

Mikami y Renji charlaron un rato. Pero luego Renji notó que se estaba haciendo tarde y debía ir a su casa.

-Bueno Mikami, ya me voy. Nos vemos mañana, ojala y te mejores- Dijo Renji saliendo.  
-Abarai-kun, antes de que te vayas…- Dijo Acercándosele al oído. Y en un movimiento rápido, Le dio un beso en los labios. Fue Rapido, pero Mikami pudo sentir el sabor a manzana y canela que tenían sus labios…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
Y Bueno! Que les pareció? ñ.ñ  
Dejen review ewe.  
Preguntas Locoshonas.  
Girl Master Houndoom:  
Cual es tu anima favorito? Las ballenas, las focas y los pingüinos *-*  
Te gustan los deportes? No mucho, pero si tengo que elegir, diría Football, y mi equipo obvio, Barcelona *-*  
Pregunten MÁS MÁS MÁS! *-*****  
an todos sus sueños y metas ñ.ñeños y metas ñ.ñque elegir, dirnos .-****  
No tengo mucho que decir así que kajsjkasj  
Adew! Suerte, y cumplan todos sus sueños y metas ñ.ñ**


End file.
